A Little Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Constantine growing up into the Bad Frog we know and love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist writing one shots about my favourite Bad Frog as a kid after seeing him drink chocolate milk in my head plus he can be adorable.**

**In this first one shot little Constantine is finding it hard to adjust living with his aunt, uncle and his cousin but trying to make the best of it.**

* * *

It was early afternoon after his first day of school and a certain little Bad Frog had just gotten home seeing Hector nuzzle his leg chuckling but was raiding the fridge finding what he was looking for, chococolate milk!

"What goes better with the cookies of chocolate chip than chocolate milk?" Constantine asked himself plus his older cousin Kermit wasn't home yet so he coukdn't bug him or yell at him.

Condtantine had been living with his uncle and aunt in America since his parents were busy taking care of welcoming eight million mouths into the world which irritated Constantine drinking from the milk carton bit liking it pouring it into a glass, plus had broken open the cookie jar sharing with Hector.

"At least you care about me, buddy." Constantine told the turtle hearing the front door open seeing Kermit was home but surprised at his cousin's antics shaking his head.

"This really takes the cake, Constant because my parents are gonna freak" Kermit said.

"So?" Constantine said as Kermit sighed.

Kermit was going upstairs to do homework but Constantine was going upstairs with Hector plus he had gotten a book called Arabian Nights so was reading aloud to Hector.

* * *

That later evening after his cousin and his aunt and uncle had gone to sleep, Constantine was reading books using a flashlight since he loved books because he had been able to read since he was two but he loved stories about thieves and heists plus he had a library card, and loved reading to Hector like back home in his house in Russia.

"These stories are awesome Hector way better than the books in kindergarten because these are my kind of stories." Constantine told the turtle.

He was cuddling his stuffed turtle that he slept with at home but didn't let Kermit know in case he thought it weird but sleepy despite fighting it singing something in Russian that his Mom used to sing to him at night when he was restless but out like a light making his aunt smile tucking him in.

She knew that he was having trouble adjusting to being here while his parents were tending to the kid's eight thousand siblings which made her understand his mood plus he was a thief in training plus was a blackbelt in karate.

She kissed his head seeing a small smile crossed his face in sleep leaving him to sleep because he needed it but knew that the little thief hated school because he was very smart and knew his parents were busy being parents to eight thousand kids.


	2. Show And Tell

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed and was thinking about this today while at art class.**

**It's a few days after breaking and entering in the cookie jar but it's show and tell at his kindergarten but Constantine is shy about showing and telling about himself.**

* * *

It was a few days after the cookie jar breaking and entering which had been hilarious in Constantine's opinion but he had just woken up after Hector had nuzzled him awake making him giggle since this always happened which he loved sitting up.

"Thanks buddy, let's go get breakfast or make it like at home." ConstaPlus ntine told him getting up as his turtle followed him to the kitchen making pancakes since at home in Russia, his parents believed healthy neglect never hurt a kid compared to his uncle and aunt being overprotective with his cousin.

Plus it was show and tell day at kindergarten making the little thief sigh because he didn't want to show or tell so was humming to himself a Russian song that his father had taught him sighing.

* * *

"Mmm this is gonna be good, like back home." Constantine told him.

He was flipping them but catching them, doing backflips unaware his cousin was watching impressed.

"Wow are your parents in the circus or something?" Kermit asked impressed but Constantine scowled.

"It's none of your business, Good Frog!" the little thief said taking the pancakes upstairs.

Kermit sighed because he was curious about his cousin but Constantine was pretty shy about himself but was seeing him ready for school but had a pouch on his back which held his most precious things and Hector inside making him curious.

They were underdtanding but going to school but he and his friends were playing on the jungle gym before the bell went.

"Who's the kid, in the hooded Cape?" a blue feathered eaglet asked.

"My cousin Constantine, from Russia Sam." Kermit told him.

He understood but saw the bell ring as he and the other kids wThe teacher ere going inside but Constantine had hidden in the jungle gym but came out after the kids were inside but feeling happy playing, swinging, climbing and being mischievous which was way better than being in class but he could scare them.

The teacher was surprised that Constantine had dug a tunnel into the classroom plus had frightened most of the other kids hearing him chuckle hysterically at his mischief.

"Go to the principal's office!" the teacher yelled as the little thief left proud of his achievement knowing Kermit was going to yell but he didn't care since this was in his blood and nobody could tame him, not the teachers, not his cousin.

A smirk crossed his face seeing his uncle and aunt there since they knew Constantine's father was the King of Amphibian Thieves and had been training him to be a thief knowing that would never change


	3. Making Friends With A Lemur

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Constantine meets Domijic Badguy otherwise known as the Lemur but becomes friends with him despite the fact his uncle and aunt are afraid of humans which annoys the little thief.**

* * *

That night Constantine was in his room jumping on the bed doing karate and backflips which was because he had a lot of ice cream for dessert so was hopped up so to speak and his cousin was winding down for sleep which annoyed the little thief because right now he wanted to play, cause mischief but snuck out of the house using his thief skills enjoying the starry skies and jumping from tree to tree using his ninja skills.

"Hm, this is way better than going to bed since Dad always does it, But I'm being careful." Constantine said to himself seeing a house with the lights on meaning peopke lived there and he could steal from them grinning to himself deciding to domit even if his uncle and aunt were scared of humans but he wasn't.

Like his father, who was the King of Amphibian Thieves he was a dare devil and didn't care much about rules.

* * *

He had seen some in Moscow growing up but he loved screwing with them, taking their wallets so this human wouldn't be any different right?

The house belonged to none other than Domijic Badguy otherwise known as the Lemur making Constantine stunned as he had read stories about him in Thd paper.

"Hey, who the heck-" Dominic said as the youngster had his wallet.

"For a thief, you're pretty distracted." Constantine said making Dominic mad but impressed especially seeing this kid was the Prince of Amphibian Thieves whom he had heard about, wondering what he was doing here.

"I was sent here by my parents while they expand the family by eight thousand mouths." Constantine said drinking coffee as he and Dominic were talking and joking and around sunrise, Constantine stumbled back into his uncle and aunt's house making them wonder what he'd been doing all night.

"Just hanging out with an new friend, that's all." he lied.

He was going to lie down but wasn't going to school today which would make the other kids happy but he had made a friend who was a thief which mamaking the best of him very happy hoping things would be okay since it seemed like his parents weren't coming back like he had hoped


	4. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people are enjoying little Constantine's antics because they're fun to write **

**An new girl is in Constantine's kindergarten class and at first she irks him until he realised she is an old friend from Russia which makes him very happy plus he loses a tooth as well.**

* * *

The nextvday at kindergarten Constantine saw a young girl with black hair in a ponytail and wearing a shirt with a jacket, trousers and sneakers wondering who she was but the other kids gulped seeing him look the new kids's way in case he pulled something on her, but she seemed unfazed by the little amphibian thief's antics impressing the other kids.

"Uh-oh he's gonna be furious." a kid told another kid.

Constantine growled in anger that this new kid wasn't fazed by any of his tricks which was making him mad where he was breaking toys making the teacher sigh, knowing he had a fierce temper.

The new girl was giggling at his temper because it was funny making Constantine mad lunging, but she ducked and dodged seeing him land gasping.

"Constantine I'm sorry!" she said making him surprised realising he knew the new girl.

"Nadya, how did you get here?" he asked her getting up.

He had the tooth in his webbed hand but Nadya blushed at him because they had been friends back home in Russia which made him happy. Because he had missed her and had almost forgotten they were friends. "My Dad and I moved here, Constantine while my mom is in Russia but I miss her but at least you're here so we can have fun like in the old days." Nadya told him.

The other kids were stunned by this that the Bad Frog in their class and the new girl were friends making Constantine hiss scaring them making Nadya giggle.

"I missed that, but it's okay and we're gonna grow up being friends." Nadya said seeing him nod but it was lunchtime.

"Come on Nadya, we need energy to play!" Constantine told her as she was following him making the other kids sigh.

* * *

Later Constantine was putting the tooth that had been knocked out under his pillow because he hoped the Tooth Fairy would leave him jewels under his pillow when he woke up but was reading to Hector unaware his cousin was watching and listening finding it cute his cousin was being, cuddling Hector and reading leaving him be..

He was getting ready for bed too because he had school too so needed a good night's rest to function and get good grades seeing his Mom enter because she wanted to tuck him in and glad Constantine had a friend.

She understood "Plus his Mom gave birth to eight thousand siblings but I need your help, to get Constantine to want to see his new siblings plus he lost a tooth today but he wouldn't tell me how he lost it." she told him.

"Okay, I will but you know what Constantine's like." Kermit told her making her understand but she told him that it was going to be okay but saw him out like a light after she kissed him goodnight but was sighing seeing Constantine asleep too when she checked on him because she cared about him.

She was going to bed but hoped things would be okay.


	5. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy.**

**Constantine runs away before a family reunion but finds a tree house which he turns into a fort but is anxious about making friends.**

* * *

It was Summer and the family reunion was approaching which made Constantine anxious to the point where all that came out of his mouth was croaking something that happened when he was pretty anxious and he didn't want anybody to know because they could use it against him, like the kindergarten pageant where he had kept his cool long enough.

But this was different because he may be a thief's tadpole but he was pretty shy around others something he hated but couldn't change no matter how he tried hearing his cousin excited talking about it at dinner but sighed excusing himself making his aunt sigh.

Constantine was in his room punching a cushion angrily since he couldn't punch the walls but planning to run away later and not come back until after the reunion even if anybody cared.

He waited until after everybody had fallen asleep sneaking out hoping that his cousin didn't spit him because he would tell his uncle and aunt using his thief skills.

* * *

A few days passed and the morning of the family reunion was here but Constantine had ran away into the deeper parts of the swamp finding a tree house that ha"Maybe, dn't been used for a long time sparking the little thief's imagination which was running wild with ideas hearing Nadya's voice but she was impressed by what her friend had found sijce she knew about the reunion, and that Constantine had ran away.

"Let me guess, thief's hideout?" Nadya told him.

"Maybe, maybe not but gonna need supplies." the little thief told her making her understand but was getting the things that he needed as Kermit wondered what she was up to because Constantine had gone missing.

"I don't know where he is Kermit, but leave him be okay?" Nadya told him but was seeing him relax.

"Okay but we're really worried about him, in case something happens to him but you should tell okay?" Kermit said.

Nadya sighed as she left with the stuff Constantine had asked her for making the little thief smile plus was annoyed that Kermit had been asking her to tell where he was hiding.

A few days later the reunion was over so Constantine was back relieving Kermit and his uncle and aunt because they had been worried about him plus he was drinking soda making Kermit sigh.

He was hoping that they wouldn't find his hideout because other kids would want to play in it or wreck it but the cannon would take care of that.


	6. Unwell

It was morning in the swamp but the alarm clock ringing woke Constantine from sweet dreams of being the best Thiev ever causing mischief along with stealing jewels wearing a crown unaware he was coming down with something but he felt itchy but ignoring the feeling, seeing Hector awake making the little Bad Frog happy, because besides Nadya, Hector was his only friend feeding him but going downstairs sluggish dressed in his hooded cloak.

He saw Kermit there noticing a few red bumps appearing on his Russian cousin knowing it was frog pox because he'd had it when he was five so knew he needed help.

"Constant you sure you're okay or notice spots?" Kermit asked.

"I am fine cuz, I can handle myself plus I am a thief in training." Constantine told him.

Kermit knew better than to argue but saw his cousin not feel so hot resting his head on the table whi,e Kermit's mother had made breakfast noticing her Russian nephew wasn't himself but saw he was sick plus his body was covered in red spots that were itchy making Kara worry.

"You do have frog pox so you need to rest, but at least we can help." she said feeling he was hot so was taking him to his room tucking him in but calling a doctor to check hi out making Constantine annoyed because the class was going on a field trip and he would miss it!

But seeing a package from his parents changed his mood opening it seeing a music box and a locket impressing him putting the locket on opening it seeing a family photo of him with his parents feeling sleepy lying on his side.

Later that day Nadya was visiting because the teacher had told them that Constantine was sick so was seeing him happy.

"How're you, Constant because I was so worried, I couldn't enjoy the field trip." Nadya told him sitting on the bed making the little Bad Frog surprised.

Normally he kept to himself but heard that but saw Hector sick too which bothered him more getting up despite being feverish making Kermit stunned.

"Constant you gotta rest, okay?" he said noticing Hector didn't look so good understanding but it would be okay seeing tears in Constantine's eyes, which bothered him but was getting his Mom but Kara understood.

"Hector will be okay but you need to get better." she Said.

"P-Please just get him better, he's the only friend I have." Constantine said but it surprised them so was seeing him go to his room but playing the music box hearing his mother's lullaby which was helping because he was scared.

He rarely got sick back home in Russia but he and his parents lived in a huge house so he figured that being here had affected his immune system a bit getting sleepy but Kermit felt bad for him so knew he would get better.

A few days later Constantine awoke still sick seeing Hector there with an ice pack as he had the flu making the little Bad Frog understand lying down because he didn't feel like getting out of bed which meant his body could rest and fight the germs leaving him be.

Maybe they could be friends once Constantine felt better.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics but little Constantine comes down with frog pox but he is hiding it from his aunt and uncle but moreso Kermit because he feels that he has to be tough so he learns to open up a little and let others help.**

**Plus I have had Constantine on my mind recently.**


	7. Kicked Out Of School

Constantine frowned angrily while sitting outside the principal's office as he had gotten into extreme trouble yet again because it had been a field trip and he had taken a model rocket from the toy store when the teacher hadn't been looking but one of the other kids had snitched on him which made the teacher sigh since she had taught her students right from wrong but she knew he didn't heed her warnings like when he tunnelled into class.

"It's not his fault, his father is a master thief too who trains him to do these things so in a way he's acting out to get attention." he heard his aunt say.

He knew that his father would be proud of him for what he was doing being a Bad Frog as it was how he was born so why were his uncle, aunt and Kermit trying to change him?

"I think it best if he doesn't come back." the principal said making Constantine sigh seeingbthe door open seeing his aunt come out sighing as they were leaving but Kermit wondered why his Mom looked sad.

Later that day in his room Constantine was feeding Hector singing a song in Russian since he was Russian by blood but unaware Kermit was there since his parents wanted him to talk to his mischievous Russian cousin but had brought snacks.

"Ssh it's okay Hevtor but why is Kermit here?" Constantine told the turtle.

"My mom brought us snacks, plus I come in peace.

Why did you even take a model rocket, in the first place?" Kermit asked pouring milk into cups.

Constantine was unsure if his cousin was trying to be his friend or pretending so he could interrogate him.

"I took it because I'm Bad Frog, plus I wanted to send a message to my dad." he admitted surprising Kermit because he knew that his cousin was lonely so knew that he was wanting to talk to his family

"Constantine why didn't you just tell my folks, if you were like that?" Kermit asked seeing Constantine eating a brownie.

"Thieves don't ask for help, we count on ourselves." Constantine told him making Kermit sigh.

"You do have a family here, with me and my parents and Nadya." Kermit told him seeing Constantine look at a sleepy Hector yawning.

Kermit guessed his cousin would be starting an new scholl very soon now he had been expelled plus he had been goofing around with fire crackers sighing because Constantine was a thief but maybe he wanted friendship but too shy to say it seeing the little Bad Frog asleep making his Mom smile because it was cute.

"He took the model rocket, to send a letter to his dad." Kermit told his mom making her underdtand because she knew that Constantine was like his father, a bad frog sighing so was leaving them be because she and her husband were talking to Constantine's parents about the their son being expelled.

"So he took a model rocket, big deal!" Magnus, Constantine's father said drinking Green Russian ma'king Kermit's parents sigh.

"We guessed you would be like that but that's not how we roll, meaning your son has to go to an new school Magnus." they told him.

"Whatever." Magnus said.

They saw him leave but we're enrolling Constantine in another school but we're needing to prep the little Bad Frog for this.

Kermit had been listening but knew that Constantine wouldn't be happy about going to an new school but he would help him out seeing Nadya there so she was worried because she heard that Constantine had gotten expelled seeing Kermit nod.

"Yep but my parents are enrolling him in another school, but he's gonna get kicked out." Kermit said.

* * *

**A/N**

**He-he I couldn't help myself plus my friend Arthur gave me the inspiration to update this while he, my friend Heather and I were at Starbucks this morning because he mentioned that Constantine woukd be moving in and out of schools because he gets kicked out of them for his antics so I couldn't resist.**

**After stealing a model rocket on a field trip to a toy store with his class, little Constantine is at the principal's office but getting expelled which upsets his uncle and aunt but he's very proud of his antics.**

**I hope peop,e like especially Constantine fans**


	8. Calming Himself Down

"I don't fit in well with school, because theybthink they can tame the Bad Frog in me but they can't because I was born that way!" Constantine told Hector because his aunt had told him he was starting at an new school in a few weeks but it made him very anxious.

He was in his room with Hector after dinner but reading a myths and legends boom but telling the turtle about one of thecstories unaware Kermit was doing homework but getting ready for bed.

He knew that his mischievous Russian cousin was verybshy but he wanted to help bring him out of his shell while going to getva bedtime snack since he had done his homework and had been playing for a bit so was ready for bed knowing that Constantine would get his own snack later so was hoping he was okay.

His Mom understood after he told her knowing Constantine's father Magnus was like this at Constantine's age making Kermit underdtand plus he just wanted to be Constantine's friend but his cousin woukdn't let him be his friend which bothered him sometimes since Nadya was always with his cousin which made him curious but then again, those two were friends but later that night, Constantine had snuck out going to his tree fort

He knew that his uncle and aunt along with Kermit didn't get him and that he was a Bad Frog so nothing would change.

He was seeing the pouring rain come down but was used to it because he was amphibian so didn't mind getting soaked to the bone.

"I'd rather be on my own right now, than with my uncle and aunt." Constantine muttered getting inside since he had fixed it up into his hideout but had brought a lantern while sitting in a chair he had found but fixed up to be comfy.

The next morning Kermit was stunned that Constantine wasn't there in the house making him sigh wondering if this time he'd ran away but this time not come home which frightened him along with his aunt and uncle stunned seeing his mischievous cousin eating pancakes.

"Where did you go last night, because we were worrying about you?" Kermit asked.

"I needed some fresh air, to think which I could not do here." Constantine told him cuddling Hector.

"Oh but you really scared us, when you do that." Kermit said seeing Constantine quiet but he understood because he knew that Constantine was shyer than him so had to help him out in confidence levels but hoped that his cousin was okay.

"Just go to school Good Frog." Constantine said with his mouth full.

Kermit sighed grabbing his stuff but leaving for school making ConstaAt ntine sigh because he was too shy to make friends with other kids in the swamp but sighed because he found it hard to make friends.

At least he had Nadya and Hector to count on humming to himself but after a while wax sneaking off to train and do karate since his aunt and uncle didn't approve of him being a thief making him sigh jumping from tree to tree ninja style like his father had taught him chuckling because he was good at it.

He loved being himself and being a thief so hated having to be forced to change who he was but wasn't because he liked it so quiet.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics **

**Constantine is anxious about starting an new school but Nadya helps him out because she knows what her best friend is like.**

**I hope people like **


	9. Bonding With Thieves

**A/N**

**Here's more mischief plus I can't help but not imagine mischief for little Constantine **

**The night before Constantine starts schol,, his father Magnus, the King of Amphibian Thieves shows up and decides to teach his son to be a thief's apprentice which fits Condtantine very well but his aunt and uncle might stand in his way.**

**The Thieves's Den is a tavern like the Snuggly Duckling in Tangled because I can picture both little Constantine and his dad Magnus frequenting it a lot which is awesome.**

* * *

Constantine sighed as it was the night before he was starting an new school which made the little Bad Frog nervous but he saw his father Magnus here making him curious wondering why he was here but smirked hearing he wanted to teach him to be a thief apprentice which made Constantine very excited making Magnus chuckle at his son's excitement knowing he wanted to be a Thief.

"What about my uncle, aunt and Kermit, they want me to be good frog like them?" Constantine asked him

"Don't worry about them as they don't understand what it is like being like us, and being able to pull off heists." Magnus said making him happy unaware his cousin had seen and heard them.

He just hoped Constantine was okay but hoped he could stay in one scholl and not get expelled but he doubted that plus had heard his uncle Magnus say he was a king which made him very curious seeing Constantine frown.

"What the hevk are Yoj doing up, and what did you hear?" Constantine demanded holding a rock he was about to throw at his cousin.

"Just Uncle Magnus saying he was King but why is he one and why did he make you his apprentice?" Kermit told him.

"Yes my Papa is the King of Amphibian Thieves which makes me a prince but now I'm old enough, he can start training me." Constantine told him making Kermit sigh knowing this meant he would cause more antics at school.

Kermit then had an idea making Constantine curious as it was a bet making the Bad Frog snort along with Magnus as he was taking his son out for a while making Constantine exvited going with him.

"Seriously like a Good Frog can fool a Bad Frog like me!" Constantine told his dad making Magnus chuckle at his son.

"You're right son, let's go to the Thieves's Den!" Magnus said as they left but Kermit sighed hoping his cousin was okay.

Constantine chuckled as he saw other thieves gasp seeing him and his father enter the tavern known as the Thieves's Den knowing his dad was the World's Most Dangerous Frog and master thief but he saw Domijic as they were friends surprising Magnus but underdtood because his son had to,d him about this.

"I heard you got kicked out of school, very impressive and bet your cousin flipped out." Dominic said to the amphibian youngster seeing Constantine nod.

"He almost got me busted, catching me talking to my Papa." Constantine said to him making the Lemur understand since being a thief, mischief was in your blood along with crime making Constantine understand drinking non alcoholic grog but liking it getting mischievous playing poker and winning amazing Magnus knowing his little thief had been practising while he was away.

Later that morning, a tired Constantine stumbled into bed stunning Kermit wondering what his mischievous cousin had been doing with his dad all night but guessed Constantine would not tell him what.


	10. Taking An Nap

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots **

**It's later that day after spending the night at the Thieves's Den with his father but it is the day before Constantine starts an new school but Nadya is sad about not having her best friend there to spice the day up.**

**Plus sleepy little Constantine is cute in my mind because he's exhausted from staying up.**

* * *

"Seriously you hung out with your Dad and a lot of thieves the other night and your uncle and aunt don't know you did it?" Nadya asked Constantine later that day at their hideout deep in the swamp which only they knew about seeing Constantine nod skipping rocks.

"Nope they don't know but it's fine plus I am gonna be a thief when I grow up, just like my father and maybe the next King of Amphibian Thieves the way you're gonna be a gulag warden when you're older." Constantine told her.

Nadya sighed knowing her best friend was starting school the next day but they wouldn't be in the same school or class which made her sad but trying to hide it because Constantine wasn't Tbat sad about it but was hearing him giggle.

"Nadya you okay?" Constantine asked her.

"Yes but just sad because we can't hang out at school." Nadya told him seeing him understand hugging her.

"Hey we're still friends even though we're not in the same school plus knowing you, you'll shake things up like at our school." Nadya heard him say.

That made her smile at his words but was yawning drinking soda because it kept him awake so he could function mentally after being up late but yawning realising he needed an nap seeing him out like a light carrying him to his uncle and aunt's house surprising them, understanding but happy.

Later Constantine awoke finding himself in his room feeling groggy realising he had passed out at the hideout so Nadya must have brought him home seeing Hector by his side wondering what was going on.

"Oh good you're awake!" Kermit said entering.

"Gah Good Frog, my head really hurts!" Constantine told him sipping milk since his head hurt from staying up and drinking grog making Kermit's eyes widen.

"It was non alcoholic and my Dad and I were having fun playing darts, picking fights and stuff." Constantine said cuddling Hector and his stuffed turtle but sleepy lying down in bed making him understand that his mischievous cousin was tired so left him be but going to get a snack.

"How's your cousin, is he awake yet?" his Mom asked.

"He did but went back to sleep." Kermit told her.

He decided to keep what Constantine had been doing a secret because the Thieves's Den was a dangerous place to go but hoped his cousin was feeling better in the morning because it would be his first day at an new school.

He was drinking some milk too humming a song his Mom had taught him but saw Constantine up later because he had slept well so was feeding Hector while making himself PB and J since he liked it a lot which astounded Kermit plus Nadya had told him about things like how Constantine was feeling since he was shy.

"How're you feeling after your nap?" Kermit asked.

"Okay Good Frog but dreamt of being a thief king like my Dad." Constantine replied yawning.

"I see but that's good, you want to be like your Daddy because you look up to him." Kermit told him seeing his cousin relax.


	11. Celebrating The Holidays

**_A/N_**

**_Here's more of the one shots and this one was inspired by something my friend Artie and I were talking about at Starbucks involving Constantine _**

**_It's the holidays but little Constantine is feeling blue because he isn't with his parents for Hannukah but Kermit helps along with Constantine's sister Toph._**

**_I know it's not December yet but I coukdn't help myself since Artie explained that Constantine woukd celebrate Hannukah but we were picturing him lighting the menorah since he and fire would be hi,arious._**

* * *

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, gala lala _

It was Winter and it meant Christmas was on the way, a time of year which meant peace and goodwill but kids were excited because Santa would visit but at school, Constantine sighed because his class were working on their part for the holiday pageant but he wasn't in the mood plus this year he wouldn't be with his Fami,y pulling from his hooded cloak, a dreidel which he loved playing this time of year with his parents and winning money or chocolate coins sijce he and his family celebrated Hannukah instead of Christmas but he liked and was always impatient for December to get here.

He was humming the dreidel song which was the only somg from the pageant he liked making the teacher understand plus they had been learning about holidays so knew the little Bad Frog and his family celebrated Hannukah and had fun like lighting the menorah or him and his sister playing dreidel betting money or candy which made things fun for them.

"Good job everybody, as rehearsal is going well for once." the teacher said since it had been a week since Constantine had started here but the teacher wanted to find something he could do for the pageant since he was left out but at recess, Constantine was playing the piano impressing the teacher because he was shy about showing his talents, despite mischief and thievery.

She guessed he was lonely because he was shy but he jumped seeing she was there.

"Sorry if I startled you, but I didn't know you could play the piano." she told him.

"Yes, but I miss my parents because my cousin and my aunt and uncle don't get me that being Bad Frog is in blood." Constantine said taking his fingers off the piano keys.

She understood but knew maybe he could play some music at the pageant seeing him nod since back home, he played his father's piano.

"I guess so." Constantine told her making her very happy.

Later that afternoon, Constantine was stunned his sister Toph who had brought him here in the first place hugging her sniffling making Toph underdtand feeling her brother underdtanding because this time of year you needed family by your side plus he had been thinking about her and their parents all day.

"Hey little thief, I see you missed me and feeling lonely?" Toph asked as Constantine nodded explaining but she was saying about taking him with her after the holidays for adventures which made the little Bad Frog's eyes gleam with excitement at the adventures they could have since thieves in trainin, Bad Frogs by birth so Toph hated her uncle and aunt trying to tame her brother.

"We'll see okay?" Vermont, Kermit's father said but Toph wasn't planning on asking but doing it anyways making a wide grin cross Constantine's face plus they had to light the menorah soon which made him chuckle realising he would get to because he was old enough because during past years, his and Toph's parents litPlus the menorah saying he was too little but they weren't here to stop him this year.

Plus their parents had sent them Hannukah gifts because they in Constantine's words were guilty for them not being there making Kermit understand hearing his mischievous cousin singing but it was sweet so was seeing him pull matches from under his hooded cloak knowing why Constantine had matches for lighting firecrackers and cherry bombs seeing him light a candle on the menorah.

He saw tears sting his eyes underdtanding because he knew Constantine loved the holidays remembering one time when he was littler, they had visited Russia and Constantine but he wasn't with his parents.

Toph underdtood hugging Constantine since the new year would bring mischief and adventures but Toph had an idea.

"Did you teach Kermit dreidel, your favourite game this time of year?" she asked him.

Constantine shook his head in reply making her underdtand so was explaining the game, as Kermit liked it so we're playing it with Constantine but heard the little Bad Frog chuckle which was music to his ears because he hadn't been so mischievous right now making Toph understood that her brother had missed her and their parents hugging him.

They were teaching Hannukah songs and some Russian words.


	12. Thief In Training

**A/N**

**Here's more of Tbe stories and Constantine is being mischievous now he has his sister Toph to hang out with but Kermit doesn't approve of his cousin's tricks after seeingbhim pull scams.**

**I hope you guys like because I love writing about him and his antics **

* * *

It was the New Year and Constantine was happy because he was with his big sister Tiph, doing just what he wanted but still had to live with his aunt and uncle but being with Toph was worth it because they were having fun and causing mischief like stealing food and scamming people which Kermit had seen and needed to talk to Constantine about his antics before he got himself into serious trouble, which he might not be able to hop,out of so easily but knew Constantine woukd not listen.

He saw his cousins laughing about something and spitting making him sigh because his parents taught him better plus saw Constantine wild like a toad but it was bad to think that because Constantine was family even if he did act like a toad sometimes but he was a kid like him even if his friends called Constantine a little toad.

"Constantine, time to come inside now, and wash up for dinner okay?" Kessie his aunt said making the little Bad Frog sigh hugging Toph tight as she understood because they had just been reunited over the holidays so he didn't want to lose her and be lonely because beingbthe only thief in your family was hard, making Toph understand.

"Go on little thief, I'm not leaving you, you know that?" she said as he let go going inside making Kermit relieved since now he could talk to Constantine without his parents around but Constantine sighed because he hated being lectured but taking care of Hector while pretending to listen hearing Kessie call them for dinner.

Condtantine was happier eating but Kermitvwas telling his parents about his day but Constantine was secretive because his uncle and aunt woukdn't approve of what he and Toph did.

That evening Constantine was very sleepy from everything he did today but was reading aloud to Hector which Kermit coukd hear but found it sweet knowing deep down, there was a glimmer of goodness was in him but never let it shine shaking his head going to bed but was tired too plus he and his friends had been playing games after school.


	13. Dealing With A Bully

_A/N_

_**Here's more of the one shots for my favourite Bad Frog and in this one, he helps his cousin out because of an amphibian bully so puts his ninja skills to good use making Kermit surprised that his mischievous cousin cares about him.**_

_**I hope fellow Constantine fans enjoy, as he needs more attention and love but hopefully he shows up in Tne new version of his cousin's show since he's awesome and deserves to come back.**_

* * *

"Constant get back here, you just angered the meanest kid in Tne swamp!" Kermit said chasing after his mischievous cousin of a Thief making Constantine giggle, since he had angered a toad boy who was a bully to Tne otner amphibian kids but he didn't care because his parents had taught him to stand up to jerks like Marcus.

"So, I can take care of him!" Constantine said which was true but saw Tne kid catch up with him annoyed by Constantine teasing him and being wild.

"Can't catch me, toad mouth!" Constantine chuckled sounding like Kermit because he was a mimic so he was good at impressions and made the kids in his class laugh.

"You little weirdo, as nobody dares mess with me and gets away with it!" Marcus said picking Kermit up making Constantine mad, as nobody messed with his Family but him as Kermit was surprised hearing that since the little thief always pestered him, so guessed there was a good frog in there somewhere.

"Big mistake!" Constantine said cracking his knuckles making Marcus gulp as the Bad Crog used karate seeing Marcus run off but Constantine helped Kermit up seeing a cut on his Constantine because he knew Kermit's parents would freak seeing Kermit's nose.

"Geez Aunt Kess is gonna be mad at me, thinking I did it but Marcus deserved it and he won't be picking on any other kids!" Constantine said as they were leaving since it was almost dinner time so they were getting home, Constantine jumping from tree to tree like Toph.

"What happened to you, did your cousin do this?" Kessie asked about to yell at Constantije seeing Kermit shake his head as Constantine ran upstairs to wash up despite being used to his aunt scolding him.

"Marcus did it, but Constant took care of him so he won't bully anymore." Kermit told her while she was tending to his nose but saw Constantine quiet going to the table and quiet thinking about what Toph was doing right now, probably something awesome or at the Thieves's Den.

* * *

Later that early evening Constantine was getting ready for bed but doing so using ninja skills like sneaking around but in Japanese style pyjamas but was playing with Hector telling him about scaring Marcus unaware Kermit had entered the room since it was Game Night and he wondered if he wanted to come play but knew he was shy.

"No thanks Good Frog, how's the nose?" Constantine replied not turning around which astounded Kermit when he did that.

"It hurts, but it's okay, you were brave though, scaring Marcus but was what you said about nobody messing with me?" Kermit asked seeing Constantine flinch.

"Yes, as we're cousins and only I can mess with you." Constantine said making Kermit smile knowing his cousin did care, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I care about ya too cuz." Kermit told him.

Constantine smirked seeing Toph there but they were playing cards as it was something they did at night but Constantine loved it, hanging with his big sister.


	14. Fun And Games

**A/N**

**Here's more mischief as little Constantine is being cute, playing with Nerf guns and scaring his cousin, go figure lol**

**I hope you guys like because mischief abounds with him around.**

* * *

"Think fast little thief as here comes the curve!" Toph said as she and Constantine were playing baseball but they were having fun because they loved being around each other and goofing around because it was fun hoping their aunt and uncle didn't know she had let Constantine skip school.

But he felt Tne baseball hit him but it was okay shaking it off because thieves were tough as nails and Toph was happy that he was okay keeping on having fun.

Later they were going to Tneir aunt and uncle's house but they were out as Constantine picked the locks which their dad had taught him to do recently impressing Toph knowing their law abiding relatives wouldn't be too happy about this but didn't care.

They were having fun but Constantine was grabbing his Nerf gun making Toph chuckle as her brother despite being amphibian acting like a typical boy makimg Constantine smirk.

"You and I know I can't use a real gun until I'm way older, so this is pretty cool to me." he said as they left but Hector was in his pouch on his back since he went everywhere even school makimg Toph understand him but they were having a blast but Constantine had loaded the gun with baseballs and firing which was cool unaware his cousin and his friends were seeing this.

But Constantine didn't really care because he and Toph were having fun since they were pretty close and both thieves in training which made sense, but it was hard for the two to explain to others.

"Wanna keep playing, or did I tire you out Toph?" Constantine said chuckling because he was being his usual self which was a good thing because he normally hid himself or was shy around others.

"No you did not, you know that?

But it's good seeing you like this not concealing yourself just because of some of our family, they think being a thief is wrong." Toph said hearing him snort.

"Being a thief in training is awesome, but they don't get it but it's their fault because they can't hop a mile in our feet." Constantine said making her s irk.

* * *

Later that evening Constantine was getting ready for bed but was having fun with Hector but Kermit ducked as Nerf balls were being fired making him wonder how the heck his mischievous cousin was allowed to play with Nerf, as Constantine was wielding an Nerf gun making him sigh.

"Cool it I got this baby with money, that my Dad gave me plus it's fun freaking you out but you should relax."Constantine said seeing Hevtor nuzzling him.

"Alert me Tne next time you do that because I don't want to get hit by Nerf balls." Kermit said.

"C'mon Cuz, it was just Merf, p,us I got hit in Tne face with a baseball since my sister attempted a curveball pitch." Constantine said."You

"That's where that little bruise came from, as my folks thought you got in a fight." Kermit said.

"You realise I'm skilled in martial arts meaning I could beat anybody in a fight Good a Frog." Constantine said rubbing his eyes.

He was getting sleepy but lying on the Bed instead of in it beside Hector going to sleep but hoped Toph was okay because he had no clue where she lived knowing she could take care of herself out there while he still had a way to go before he could too.


	15. Last Day Of School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics and hope you guys like.**

**It's Summer a time for mischief and Constantine is going to spend the three months with his sister which Kermit and his parents don't know about.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and felt like updating but little Constantine is a little troublemaker.**

* * *

It was now a few months later and it was Summer or the last day of school before Summer break and it was early morning but Constantine was awake but in his hooded cloak which was his trademark look even if other kids didn't get it or why he had a mole on his lip, but he didn't care because he had been born that way plus the little Bad Frog was excited because he and Toph were going to have adventures during the summer which his aunt, uncle and Kermit didn't know about, because they would freak.

He was humming to himself putting his Nerf gun in his backpack with Nerf darts plus Hector was in his pouch on his back because he always carried his beloved pet turtle everywhere which some kids found weird especially other amphibian kids but the little Bad Frog ignored them.

He heard his cousin Kermit up but was going downstairs, seeing his aunt made pancakes making both of them excited because they liked them, and Constantine was being his usual self but Kermit sighed at his cousin.

Constantine was going to school but was planning mischief but giggled but was going into the classroom so saw Nadya hug him but knew that today was going to be fun making the little Bad Frog understand chuckling, seeing the teacher enter knowing that Constantine was up to mischief.

The class were allowed to do whatever they wanted and right now little Constantine wanted to go outside, play some basketball knowing the teacher wasn't just going to let him walk out of there as his eyes spied the fire alarm, getting ideas.

He caused a little commotion to distract the teacher, so snuck over to where the fire alarm was pulling it running out of there.

* * *

"You pulled Tne fire alarm, to get out of school earlier despite the fact it was the last day of school?" Toph asked Constantine curiously with a smirk on her light blue skinned face.

"Hey I was bored, plus we weren't doing much and it was hot so I just wanted to go outside." Constantine told her plus another amphibian kid had dared him making her understand.

"You're gonna make a great thief when you're older, because guys like us are fearless big excited for our fun?" Toph told him hearing him giggle nodding.

They were leaving but Kermit just guessed they were having fun and Tbat Constantine woukd be back later, Unaware of the fact that his Russian cousin was going to be with his sister for the summer.

He was stunned that it was late at night but Constantine wasn't back yet which bothered him despite the fact his mischievous cousin was brave and tough but he was family even if he caused mischief making his parents understand, plus his parents had gotten a letter from Constantine's father saying the little Bad Frog was home, with him in Tneir mansion.

"Wow he never told us, that he was going home for Summer." Kermit said but remembered the Fami.y reunion was coming up.

"Maybe he'll show up at Tne reunion, because Uncle Magnus always shows up." Kermit heard his motner say.

Kermit hoped so because he hoped Constantine was being careful but sighed getting ready for bed.


	16. Pulling Some Mischief

**A/N**

**He-he here's more of Tne antics and this one was inspired by Krasavisita who reviewed these which made me so very happy plus this person also likes Constant, which rocks.**

**So in this one it's still Summer and little Constant is still in Russia bit hanging out with his amphibian budfy Erik and they're gonna have mischief and fun.**

* * *

It was a peaceful early morning in Russia and in his huge bedroom in his parent's mansion little Constantije was just awake after fee,ing Hector nuzzle him rubbing sleep from his young eyes because he had good dreams about being a master thief and wearing a crown getting out of bed because it felt good to be home, because he could just picture the look on his American cousin's face if he knew he lived in a mansion.

He went to his closet which held not just formal c,others but a lot of hooded cloaks which was his look but chuckled putting a hooded cloak on since breakfast was ready.

"C'mon Hector let's go get breakfast so we can get energy for the day, and have fun with Erik." Constantine said to his be,over pet turtle putting him in the pouch on his back that he normally carried Hector in, when he took him with him.

The little Bad Frog then slid down the long banister surprising some of the servants in case he got hurt, but little Constantine landed on his webbed feet giggling running to the dining room seeing pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles plus there was maple syrup on the table, and Constantine was licking some off his fingers.

"Hmm, this stuff is good like Nutella!" he said gigglimg drinkimg some from the bottle and spraying whipped cream from the can like a hose mamimg Toph surprised Feelijg some in her hair.

"Oh it's on now, little thief!" Toph said chasing him around the room laughing, but Magnus their father chuckled at their antics because thieves were always like this despite the servants creaming out.

After breakfast little Constantine was walking the streets of Moscow looking for fun and mischief but heard somebody call him.

It was an amphibian male with a furry coat on but he was a little chubby but he was Constantine's best friend wondering where he'd been as they bumped fists.

"I told you Erik, I was with my Good Frog of a cousin and his parents, my aunt and uncle but I missed being here and with my dad plus you too." Constantije told him.

Erik saw the market was here which visited a lot but brought many wonderful things like food, crafts among other things from across the world but the food made Erik hungry but a crown caught little Constantine's eye because it looked like the crown he'd worn in his dream, so he and Erik were pulling scams and while Erik was stealing treats, Constantine had nabbed the crown, replacing it with a fake.

He and Erik then left before anybody noticed, as Constantine had his hood up, so nobody could tell it was him but he and Erik were going to the gardens of his parent's mansion where his tree fort was, but he and Erik climbed up there.

"He-he we did it Erik, we pulled it off plus the adults won't know!" Constantine told him mamimg Erik smile at how excited his friend was after a scheme was pulled off.

Before he met Constantine, Erik was lonely but shy so seeing Constantine causing mischief in pre-school and getting to know him, they became the best of friends so knew summer was gonna be fun.

* * *

Toph giggled listening to what her little brother and his friend Erik had been doing because their harmless mischief was helping Constantine with his thief skills so was happy her little brother had a good friend when he came here, because living in America most of the time made him lonely because Kermit didn't get Constantine or how fun being mischievous was so it was good for her brother to just be here and being himself.

She knew that if Kermit knew they lived in a mansion, he wouldn't believe them unless he visited but knew they wouldn't but saw her brother slurping soup making their father chuckle hysterically.

"We also have to go to that reunion, like we do every year meaning you can show us around, even though I know my way around." Magnus said to his son making Constantine nod but anxious because it was one thing to be around his cousin, but not other amphibian kids making Toph understand her little brother's shyness.

She squeezed his webbed hand gently because she knew how sometimes her brother got like this, but she knew how to make him feel better.


	17. Trying To Cool Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of Tne stories but hope Krasavisita likes.**

**Summer is nearly over and little Constantine is upset because he was having fun plus he, his father and sister are at the annual Fami.y reunion plus Kermit badgering him to make friends just makes things worse.**

* * *

"C'mon Cuz Tne games are going to be fun, plus I'm sure you can use your skills to win." Kermit said to Constantine making Tne little Bad Frog sigh because it was annoying.

It was now nearly Tne end of August meaning summer was almost over so little Constantine wad back at his cousin's swamp since school would be restarting plus his father would be returning to Russia which made him sad, so right now his cousin badgering him to join in angered him.

"You know how I am around otners, so just go play Good Frog." Constantine to,d him but Kermit could tell something was bothering Constantine.

"You don't get it Good Frog, I was born this way so quit trying to change me because it isn't working." Constantine said.

"I told you he wouldn't want to play, being a Bad Frog." one of the other amphibian kids said making Constantine mad punching Tne kid running off.

Kermit sighed but guessed that Constantine had fun all Summer long in Russia so guessed coming here must have made him angry.

"Geez Kermit I can't believe you're related to that guy, because he sounds like bad news." another of his cousin's told him but Kermit sighed hoping that Constantine would calm down but it was lunchtime plus it was a picnic.

Constantine sighed joining them bit had the hood of his cloak up plus was avoiding eye contact eating seeing his cousin's going swimming later making the little Bad Frog sigh going to do karate making Magnus smirk, knowing his son would make a great master thief one day.

"Just leave me be, because I don't want to play!" Constantine said to his cousin's but left, going to his tree fort finding Nadya there making him very happy because he'd missed her.

"I see your family are stressing you out, which is why you're out here right?" she told him.

"Yes but at least we can hang out, but would rather be home in Russia." Constantine told her drinking soda making her underdtand hugging him.

They were goofing around but was seeing Constantine relax.

* * *

That evening when Tne entire family were asleep both Constantine and his father Magnus snuck out of Tne house using their thief skills going to the Thieves Den making tnem very happy because this was Tneir hangout drinking grog or in little Constantine's case, non alcho,ic grog bit Magnus sensed that his son loved being around him and Toph all summer long.

"Yes I did papa because nobody here gets me, that I was born a Bad Frog." Constantine told him.

"Yes I can tell that, maybe in winter, you can spend Hannukah home on Russia since it would be okay." Magnus told his son making Constantine excited but he loved being here.

Around dawn both Constantine and Magnus stumbled back and into bed so Toph knew what they'd been doing so understood that they were okay


	18. Skipping School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Krasavisita enjoys, because Constantine is mischievous plus in this one he's ditching school.**

**In this one it's Tne first day back at school but Constantine decides to skip school but his cousin might be mad at him along with his aunt and uncle.**

* * *

It was the morning of the first day back at school and while Kermit was getting ready, a Constantine wasn't happy but putting on his trademark hooded cloak bit could just skip school because he didn't care if others cared, but was feeding Hector his breakfast.

"You're lucky because you don't have to go to school, and hide who you really are buddy you get to be you." Constantine told his pet turtle.

He was deciding to ditch school besides it was just kindergarten, so nobody would care if he was there hearing his aunt and uncle knew hearing his aunt call them for breakfast as both amphibian youngsters hopped downstairs eating.

Constantine was putting his plan into action hoping his cousin didn't know because he would blow a fuse, if he knew so was going into town having fun and creating mischief

* * *

"You skipped school, which is pretty bad Constant for so many reasons because you need school." Kermit told Constantine making the little thief scowl.

"For you school is important, but I know what I want to be when I grow up is a thief so I don't need school." Constantine told him seeing his aunt there since his teacher had called her seeing Constantine chuckle.

"Just go to your room, we'll talk about it." she told him seeing the little Bad Frog go upstairs giggling which stunned

"You shouldn't be laughing cuz, because you got in big trouble." he said.

Constantine snorted because he didn't care if he got into trouble, plus his father and sister would be proud of him for what he had did today.

Toph was then entering his room but had heard what he did so was proud, knowing he was on his way to being a master thief even if Tneir good hearted relatives could see this high fiving him.

"You're doing well little brother, even if other members of our family don't get it." Toph told him.

He nodded drinking soda but belching loud making her giggle but Kermit annoyed at his antics knowing his parents were mad at Constantine for ditching school.

Magnus was underdtanding his son but was with his brotner downstairs.

Later Constantine was tired because he and Toph had been playing with Toph while his aunt and uncle were yelling about him ditching school.


	19. Worried About His Turtle

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavisita for reviewing and have more ideas like Constantine's birthday among other things**

**In this one Constantine is worried because his pet turtle isn't feeling too good but the little Bad Frog will take good care of him and Hector just has a cold.**

* * *

Constantine was worried the next morning because his pet turtle Hector was sick and he'd heard him sneeze when he woke up but was taking him to the vet afterwards plus he could explain to his uncle and aunt if he was late for school but was sighing, eating.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm gonna get you better okay?" he said to Hector putting him in his pouch on his back that he carried his pet turtle in everywhere going to school after getting his stuff.

_I hope they can figure out what's wrong with Hector, because I care about him a whole lot since I found his egg on the beach._

He arrived at school late but explained himself as Nadya saw he was worried for some reason understanding after he explaining knowing how her best friend loved his pet turtle wanting nothing to happen to him.

"Hey he's tough just like you, but maybe it's the sniffles or something but knowing you can make Hector feel better." she told him making the little Bad Frog sigh.

When it was recess Constantine was staying inside so Hector wouldn't get worse plus was knitting him a little scarf since unknown to anybody he was very good at knitting plus it eased his stress.

He was singing in Russian since it soothed him and Hector as well, impressing the teacher because she didn't know he was good at knitting along with him playing the piano.

* * *

Later that afternoon after school Constantine was taking care of Hector but had him in his little bed but put a cold cloth on the turtle's head because the vet had told him that Hevtor had a cold so would need rest and TLC which the little Bad Frog could give, and had given the turtle medicine letting him sleep.

Constantine was keeping an eye on Hector while doing homework but was quiet after it but was sleepy taking an nap sleeping through dinner and when he woke up, he saw food there guessing his aunt had left it there but was eating but sneezed.

"I hope I'm not catching what Hector has, but I'm taking good care of him because he means a lot to me." Constantine said softly getting into pyjamas stunning Kermit because normally his mischievous cousin always put up a fight at bedtime.

"Don't worry about me Good Frog, I'm taking care of my turtle Hector who has a cold." Constantine told him but unaware that Kermit was having a sleepover on Saturday night and Kermit was anxious about saying.

The amphibian youngster noticed Constantine's turtle was sick but knew that was why his cousin had been so unlike himself today but left him be but was getting ready for bed himself as Constantine sighed closing his door feeling sleepy getting into bed himself out like a light cuddling Hector, and a few days later Hector was feeling better making Constantine happy.

He was perking up in energy since the last few days he had been sad about Hector being sick so was in a good mood surfing down the banister of Tne stairs landing on his webbed feet hungry since his aunt had called breakfast.


	20. One Wild Sleepover

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Krabsavisita will love.**

**While Kermit along with Sam and Scooter are having a sleepover, little Constantine creates a lot of mischief **

* * *

"Hmm so Good Frog is having a sleepover tonight, and inviting some of his friends?" Constantine muttered to himself that Saturday morning after breakfast because Kermit had mentioned it so was getting ideas to cause mischief.

Normally he didn't get invited to sleepovers, birthday parties or any social things because of his mischievous nature and anti so why not cause mischief?

He was rubbing his webbed hands together planning mischief but Nadya giggled hearing this wondering what her friend was planning knowing he was only six and a half but was skilled in mischief seeing him excited smelling treats.

"Don't even think about it mister!" his aunt to,d him making Constantine irked but that fuelled his mischievous brain more.

* * *

Later that early evening in the living room Kermit a,ong with Scooter and Sam were building a pillow fort but Constantine could hear them from upstairs but getting excited as he'd replaced the rinsing cup water with soda among other things like taking some of the treats for the sleepover plus had caused a pillow Avalanche in the living room making the boys curious but wondered what was going on.

"Looks like we have a mystery here, since somebody is wrecking the sleepover but who?" Sam asked holding his stuffed eagle Ernest in his young blue feathered wings.

"Maybe it's a pirate or a ghost, or a monster!" Scooter said making Kermit gulp unaware that Constantine had put a walkie talkie in the living room, where they wouldn't see so what Scooter said had given him ideas.

The little Bad Frog was making monster growls making Tne boys freaked out especially Sam erunning out of the living room dropping Tneir stuffed animals as Constantine swiped tnem leaving but going to the tree fort giggling at his mischief.

Kermit saw both Sam and Scooter stunned that their stuffed animals were gone making them upset but the amphibian youngster realised Constantine had been quiet, really quiet putting two and two together.

"C'mon guys, I know where they are and who is wrecking our night, but we have to go,outside!" he told them seeing Scooter grab a flashlight and Sam wearing a cape leaving Tne house because Kermit's parents wouldn't be home for a while.

"Wait, so you have a Russian cousin named Constantine who causes mischief and gets into trouble?" Sam asked curious.

"What're "Yes and that was why I was anxious about tonight, because he would pull something and I was right!" Kermit said finding his cousin's tree fort about to climb up but dirt clods hit them.

Sam saw Constantine dressed like a pirate but had his and Scooter's stuffed animals tied up so was climbing up tnere, as Kermit and Scooter followed."You're

"You dare to enter my lair?" Constantine said ho,ding a toy sword, but Sam blocked it with another toy sword impressing his friends.

"You're Tne weirdo who's ruining all the fun, took our treats, wrecked Tne pillow fort and stole Ernest?

You're always gonna be a Bad Frog!" Tne blue feathered eaglet said.

"Well you're a turkey!" Constantine said as both Kermit and Scooter gulped remembering the other day when a big kid had made fun of the eaglet for being chubby which had made him angry seeing him punch Constantine surprising them.

"Sam, it's okay!

We rescued Sputnik and Ernest, so it's okay." Kermit told him seeing his parents home as they wondered what was happening as Kermit explained.

"I see that you've been causing a lot of mischief, Constantine." Kermit's aunt told the little Bad Frog making him sigh.

"So what?" he told them.

"This was why I didn't want to invite him Mom, because he would do" that!" Kermit told her.

Sam and Scooter saw the little Bad Frog take off to his tree fort, but Kermit it sighed as he was trying to figure out how to fix things because his Mom told him he was good at that, as Sam and Scooter had some ideas but first they had to talk to a little Bad Frog seeing Nadya here.

They "We need your help, because things haven't been going well tonight because of a certain Bad Frog." Kermit told her so she understood going there as he followed her along with Sam and Scooter to Constantine's tree fort hearing him curse in Russian.

They were seeing him wearing a crown, but he hissed seeing them listening to them explain but going inside with tnem going upstairs to get changed into pyjamas.

"Is this a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is." Kermit told him.


	21. The Best Halloween Ever

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to Krastavisita for reviewing but hope you enjoy.**

**It's Halloween which Constantine has been looking forward to because it is a time of fun but mischief which fits our little Bad Frog just fine but Maube he might get to go home for Halloween.**

**I like where this series is going.**

* * *

It was October and Halloween was coming up which made Constantine excited because besides Hannukah which his father, sister and him celebrated Halloween was also his favourite because it was a time of mischief plus he could get along, the candy he wanted so right now he, his aunt and Kermit had returned from the pumpkin patch witn the pumpkins they were going to turn into Jack o la terns but Constantine was excited, making them giggle.

"I bet you've got plenty of ideas for your pumpkin and your costume right?" Kermit asked the little thief in training seeing him nod because he felt shy around him.

Nadya understood Constantine's shyness around his cousin since he was his true self around her which made sense because his cousin disapproved of his wanting to be a thief.

"Let's go to the tree fort, okay Constant?" she said seeing him nod leaving with her which made Kermit sigh seeing his Mom there.

"His father is shy, just like him but give him time but he likes being around Nadya." she said seeing him nod.

At the tree fort Constantine was telling Nadya his plans for Halloween like his costume but he was missing Russia since at Halloween, there was a ball at his father's mansion which he and Toph looked forward to every year.

"Aw, it's okay but Halloween will be fun here too and you can be mischievous like egg houses." Nadya said seeing a half grin cross his face which relieved her because she cared about him sensing he cared about her.

"You're a good friend to me, even though thieves aren't supposed to have friends." Constantine told her making her understand

* * *

A few weeks had passed and finally Halloween was here which made little Constantine very happy but was waiting until night fall to change into his costume because he was going as a thief King like his dad but hoped Kermit wasn't going as a king but saw he was dressed as a pirate relieving him.

"Aren't you going to wear your costume to school, since Halloween is your thing?" Kermit asked his cousin as Constantine shook his head.

"Night fall is when I'm gonna wear my costume, Good Frog okay?" Constantine snapped but saw his father's chopper making the little Bad Frog excited seeing his father hugging him, which surprised Kermit because his cousin only hugged Nadya.

"Let's go home plus the Halloween Ball is tonight, at our mansion home." Magnus said making Kermit's eyes widen thinming Constantine being rich was a joke.

"Coming, as Halloween back home rocks!" Constantine said but had an idea driving the chopper seeing Nadya get in stunned as to how Constantine had a chopper.

"I've been rich forever since I was born, well my family is rich but I kept that a secret plus Kermit now knows." Constantine said driving it to the family mansionMagnus making Nadya amazed.

Magnus smiled knowing these two were friends, good ones knowing they fit seeing them run along knowing things were going to be intresting as his son got older seeing Toph meditating plus it was almost lunchtime but she was happy her little brother was here and had brought his best friend Nadya with him.

Later that evening the Halloween Ball was in full swing but Constantine a,ong with Erik and Nadya were trick or treating but pulling pranks like egging houses among other things having a blast, because it was great spending time with friends but that night, they were staying up in Constantine's room eating candy and telling stories.


	22. Needing His Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Krastavisita will like but in this one, Constantine is sleepy because he stays up a lot at night.**

**In this one Constantine keeps zoning off because he finds it hard to go to sleep on time which worries Nadya but she can he,p.**

**Enjoy sleepy Constantine**

* * *

"C'mon Constant, you gotta wake up because Tne otner kids are noticing plus you're snoring again." Nadya said to a certain little Bad Frog while they were in class and Constantine had zoned out resting his head on his desk.

Recently he'd been doing this a lot because he loved staying up because he had a ,or of e ergo plus he found it hard to fall asleep seeing the other kids laugh because it was funny seeing the teacher sigh, seeing this wondering if the little Bad Frog was okay.

"It's not his fault as he finds it hard to sleep, because he has q lot of energy." Nadya told her seeing it was recess as the other kids ran outside to play, but Nadya was staying inside with her best friend hoping maybe the teacher would talk to Constantine's aunt and uncle since they were his caretakers which made her curious because he never mentioned about that.

"She's a thief queen named Baba, but went into hiding but she's coming home which my dad told me about." Constantine said yawning rubbing his eyes.

"Wow so if you look like your dad, that means your sister looks like your Mom?" Nadya asked him seeing him nod.

"I just keep that a secret because the other kids wouldn't get it." Constantine told her seeing her hug him which made him feel okay plus recess was almost over so the other kids hadn't seen because they would make a big deal out of that, because to them her best friend was just a Bad Frog.

* * *

"What do you mean I zoned out, almost all morning?" Constantine asked Nadya while sitting at their table in the lunchroom and the little Bad Frog was eating PB and F or peanut butter and fly sandwiches a,ong with drinking soda, because he loved drinking it making Nadya giggle hearing him belch.

"Yes, but it's odd seeing you sleepy but is it because you had a bad dream?" Nadya asked him seeing him shake his head.

"I was looking at the stars, like what I used to do with my mom." Constantine told her making her curious because he had never heard that her best friend had a Mom wondering where she was but he explained making her understand.

When he got home, he was going straight to his room lying on his bed but out like a light making Kermit understand because the teacher had called his aunt and uncle but knew they were worried about Constantine and his sleeping habits.

Later when the little Bad Frog awoke, he saw food there because he had missed dinner because he'd slept through it rubbing sleep from his eyes stretching seeing Hector asleep.

"Mmmm I wonder if Mom got home yet, to our mansion?" he asked himself seeing Toph there excited saying Tneir mother was home making him excited but couldn't go now.

"It's okay because Mom knows you live here when you have school, but she's very proud of you." Toph said seeing her little brother sleepy sitting on her lap, cuddling him humming a lullaby.

He was out like a light as she tucked him in leaving before her aunt and uncle found out knowing they would take care of her little brother.


	23. Riled Up

**A/N**

**He-he here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and yes I love how both sides of our Bad Frog balance out.**

**In this one, Constantine gets stressed because the class are part of the school Thanksgiving pageant but he is shy but Tne he gets riled up to Tne point of a temper tantrum lol**

**Let's just say Inside Out inspired me. **

* * *

"Wait, we're going to be part of a pageant?" Constantine asked softly, as it was a typical day in school and Tne entire class were sitting on the rug after recess since the kindergarten teacher had explained that Tney were going to be part of Tne school Tnanksgiving pageant.

"Yes since it's going to be fun, since we get to join the other grades for once, instead of being in here." one of the otner kids said making Nadya sigh knowing her best friend despite being a thief in training was shy so being a Bad Frog made him feel good of sorts, but the teacher knew he wouldn't join in.

Nadya didn't mind that but she could make him feel better.

But the other kids were bugging Constantine about it which made Nadya worry because when he got riled up, it became a temper tantrum so it was starting because he was throwing things, breaking lego sculptures making her sigh.

The teacher was stunned knowing how the little Bad Frog got mad, but this time he hadn't hit anybody yet his temper warranted a time out but first, he had to be calmed down seeing Nadya hugging him, seeing him cry but calm down which stunned the entire class.

"Time out mister, as you need it to calm down a bit more." she told him which made Nadya angry because the other kids had riled her best friend up, and when he got out it was lunchtime so was getting his lunch bag that was in his stuffed turtle backpack.

Nadya was happy that he was feeling better because she knew he needed hugs seeing him quiet but understood.

* * *

"Stupid teacher, trying to make me join in when I don't want to!" Constantine said throwing things around in his room which Kermit could hear wondering what the heck was going on, why his younger cousin was mad.

He opened Tne door seeing toys everywhere seeing Constantine sitting on Tne floor in a ball with the hood of his cloak up meaning he was upset about something seeing his parents there because Tne teacher had called them.

They were calming him down using a lullaby his mother sang to him but it was helping him calm down and asleep but cleaned up most of the mess plus the teacher had basically felt it was better if Constantine didn't come to school for a bit, so it was okay plus they needed to talk to Baba and Magnu, Constantine and Toph's parents about this.

.Latef that early evening, Constantine was awake hearing voices hopping downstairs stunned seeing his parents hugging them especially his mother making Baba understand because things were going well.

Constantine was eating cookies and drinking milk but in a better mood, which made Nadya happy going upstairs to his room.

"I heard you got taken out of school for a while, right?" she said seeing him nod proudly at her question.

"I don't care because I don't need them, but I do need you." Constantine said blushing making her smile because it was sweet.

"But what happened was because the other kids riled you up." Nadya said seeing him nod but not caring making her understand because at least she cared about him.


	24. Planning A Birthday Surprise

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots, but thanks to Krasavitas for reviewing because it's good plus this one was inspired by Making Today A Perfect Day by Idina Menzel Lll.**

**In this one Constantine's birthday is coming up and he hasn't celebrated it in a very long while so both Kermit and Nadya want to give him a birthday along with Constantine's parents.**

* * *

"You mean my mischievous cousin has never had a birthday, not ever?" Kermit asked his parents seeing that Constantine's birthday was coming up meaning he was turning seven.

Kermit's parents shook their heads because they knew that Constantine hadn't celebrated a birthday which made him feel bad for his younger cousin because birthdays were a good thing with cake, presents and fun getting ideas.

He knew that maybe Nadya could help since she was Constantine's best friend, so it would be okay seeing Constantine was taking an nap because of the other nights where he'd been full of energy so was happy seeing Nadya.

"I could use your help, with something for Constantine." he told her.

"His birthday is coming up, but he's never had one since he was very little so he deserves to have one." Kermit told her making her underdtand.

"Yep I can have fun helping him, because everybody deserves a birthday don't you think?" Nadya said to him making Kermit nod.

They saw that the little Bad Frog was awake from his nap wondering what was going on seeing them understand as he went to get a snack because they wanted to keep his birthday a surprise but it would be hard since Constantine was a master thief so would figure it out, but it was okay.

* * *

In Russia in the Bad Frog mansion Baba, Magnus and Toph knew that Constantine's birthday was coming up plus they knew he'd never celebrated his birthday in a long while, since he was very little and when Baba had been around plus had gotten an e-mail from Nadya explaining about Constantine's birthday, so Baba and Magnus were planning.

They were planning a party for him involving presents and cake among other things which made them chuckle because they knew their son liked things a bit wild and on the unpredictable side, from what Toph told them.

Baba was curious about that because she wanted to bond with Constantine and Toph all over again because she had been gone for a long while.

"He's gonna love it, because he's never had a birthday before but things will be okay." Baba told them.


	25. Celebrating A Birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing since they like the stories.**

**This one goes on from the last one I wrote where Constantine's parents and Nadya were planning the little Bad Frog's birthday so in this one, it's Constantine's birthday but things are getting fun.**

* * *

"Aren't you excited Constant, as your birthday is tomorrow?" Nadya said to Constantine because they were hanging out after school had let out for Nadya since Constantine wasn't in school right now but he hung out with Tne Lemur, which Kermit had no clue about.

"Yes I am excited, but I bet it's not going to be fun." Constantine told her as they were at the tree fort but Nadya understood because he'd no clue that his parents and sister had been involved in planning.

Constantine sighed drinking soda and belching making Nadya giggle, because it was funny plus knew at his aunt and uncle's house, he pretended to use manners.

He was hoping things would be okay but unawsre his parents were enrolling him in school in Russia but still would be here at the weekends, something he would find out about soon enough because he missed Russia a lot, which Toph knew about from her mother.

* * *

The next morning in his room Constantine heard his alarm clock go off hitting the snooze button but saw Toph there with cake and lit candles making him remember it was his birthday!

"Yeah cake for breakfast, that's an awesome way to start the day!" Constantine said blowing out Tne candles making Kermit smile because it was cute stunned there was a chopper outside Tne house.

Constantine was getting in a,ong with Toph and Nadya but he was driving the helicopter since his father had taught him to drive because he couldn't use a car yet but that was okay plus doing stunts.

When they got to Tne mansion, he was stunned seeing the party because there was a huge cake and lots of gifts which made the little Bad Frog excited landing the chopper making Baba and Magnus chuckle, because it was cute and giggled so saw him hug tnem.

"Happy birthday sweetie, as it's not every day you turn seven." Magnus told him.

"Yes but hope things are okay, plus you're going to school here, since you don't go to school in America." Baba told him making Constantine surprised as Magnus explained to him making the little Bad Frog excited.


	26. Nerves

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and teaching me hi in Russian so spasibo**

**Constantine is a little anxious about starting at an new school because Nadya isn't there plus it means making new friends since he is shy of sorts plus the fact he's been away for so long makes him stand out to the otner kids.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"When we're you gonna tell that you were moving to school in Russia, plus do my folks know about this too?" Kermit asked Constantine because the little Bad Frog had told his cousin his exciting news that his father had told him the other night.

"Yep but why're you so freaked, aren't you happy?" Constantine asked confused to his cousin rubbing his eyes because it was almost the little Bad Frog's bedtime.

"You realise that Nadya's not gonna be there, and you have to make new friends right?

Plus you've been away too long, so you may sound a little different to the other kids." Kermit said making Constantine sigh.

"I'll be fine as I was born in Russia, but I'll be fine." Constantine said feeling his webbed hands shake in anxiety after his cousin left his room.

Hector sensed that his master was scared because what Kermit had just said had put fear into his young mind, something that never happened hearing him hum a song his motner sang when he'd been a toddler and scared.

"Spasibo Hector, for helping because I am scared about Tne new school, what if it's different, way different than school here?" Constantine told the turtle.

But he was taking deep breaths because he was a master thief in training who pulled off mischief everyday, but was lying in bed feeling his beloved pet cuddle him

He was sighing but had a lot on his mind.

* * *

Nadya noticed that her favourite little Bad Frog was quiet about something while at the tree fort but her eyes widened hearing that Constantine was going to an new school far from her making her underdtand, but happy he and her could hang out at the weekends because he knew how to drive the family helicopter making him understand plus last night he hadn't slept very well, because of bad dreams from worrying about his new school trying to be brave as he normally was.

"Hey are you okay, about this?" Nadya asked him putting a hand on his cloaked shoulder seeing him nod hugging her because it was feeling better since he was starting school in a few days which made him nervous but hiding it from his uncle and aunt.

"It'll be okay you'll see, plus you can tell me all about it that weekend They since I'm curious." Nadya told him.

They were going to his aunt's house for a snack but Kermit could see that his mischievous cousin was quiet which was unlike him which was odd.

He saw Constantine and Nadya go upstairs but sighed.


	27. Learning To Live In Russia Again

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics, but hope Krasavitsa likes, since we've been talking tonight on here plus they taught me a little Russian which is awesome.**

**In this one, it's a few days before little Constantine is starting his new school but he's a little scared because it means learning to live in Russia again because he's been away from there too long.**

* * *

Constantine was ,oozing at himself in the mirror of his room because he was practising trying to talk to other kids but getting tongue tied which was mamimg him mad sitting on the floor annoyed cursing in Russian because in his mind in Headquarters, Anger was in control which was why the little Bad Frog was so mad right now calming down.

He heard the door open hearing his cousin's footsteps but wondered what he'd wondered what he wanted opening his eyes.

"Priyet Good Frog, what do you want?" Constantine demanded.

"Nadya kinda told me you were a little scared, about starting at your new school." Kermit said seeing the little Bad Frog flinch at that, because he didn't want to talk about it because despite the new school, it meant learning to live in Russia again despite being in America too long, but Kermit sighed.

"Aw c'mon you don't have to hide how you feel because Inguess you're feeling nervous, but it's gonna be okay." he told Constantine as he sighed.

"I-I guess I am kinda scared because I haven't been there in such a long time, which worries me." Constantine said looking away feeling tears sting his young eyes because mentioning Russia made sadness hit him, but didn't want to cry in front of his cousin.

"Constant it's okay to be sad, because you miss it because it's your home, you grew up there plus it's in your heart." Kermit to,d him.

He was letting him be, but tears did leak but after crying, he felt better which was good but packing some of his stuff, because he would be coming here at the weekends so keeping his room the way it was now, humming to himself.

Later Nadya understood because they were having a sleepover in the tree fort because Constantine would be going back to Russia in the morning but wrapped a friendship bracelet around his wrist.

"Spasibo Nad, because it'll help me think of you when not here." he told her making her underdtand hugging him.

* * *

It was the day before he was starting school in Russia but Constantine was up in his room despite it being six in the morning and was needing to get used to ,ieving here again for a bit feeling his webbed hands shake in worry.

"C'mon Hector let's go to the fort, where I feel better when I need to let my fear out." Constantine said wearing his hooded cloak but s UK things like pop tarts but going to the tree fort plus nobody had seen him, which was good because he just wanted to be by himself for a bit.

He was giving Hector breakfast which was helping but making the little Bad Frog giggle because it was funny plus the turtle was tickling his hand while eating Tne food from his hand hoping Toph wouldn't find him.

"I just need a little time, since I've been living in America with my Good Frog of a cousin for too long." Constantine told him because in his imagination, he imagined that Hector could talk back.


	28. Preparing For School

**A/N**

**Here's more and Spasibo to Krasavista for reviewing as usual **

**Constantine is preparing for his first day at an new school plus his Mom Baba kinda helps too.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That early evening Constantine was taking a bubble bath because he was starting school, well first grade in Tne morning but the warm bath water was very soothing easing the little thief's nerves because he could be tongue tied around otner mids and adults, but sighed.

"Geez little brotner, how long does it take you to have a bath without swimming in it or doing cannonballs?" Toph asked making him annoyed.

"Toph, can't a guy take a bath in peace with his turtle?" Constantine told her as Hector was beside him in the bath.

"Ja but I'm just having fun, like I normally do." he said splashing a"Your brotner's still s Toph ducked her brotner's antics leaving but saw her motner there.

"Your brother's still in Tne bath?" Baba asked.

"Yes but udachi on getting him out." Toph replied going to her room.

Constantine then got out afterva whi,e but in pyjamas making Baba smile, because it was cute seeing him drink warm milk plus his father was out at the moment but that was okay, seeing her son go to bed after kissing him goodnight.

But Constantine knew that tomorrow was his first day at his new school and in his mind in Headquarters, Fear was in control but trying to keep cool.

"Hector I'm scared about tomorrow, what if it doesn't go well, or the other kids don't like me?" Constantine said to his pet turtle who was lying beside him in bed because many thoughts were on Tne little Bad Frog's mind lying there until he finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Tne alarm clock rang Tne next morning which was waking Constantine from good dreams about being a master thief yawning and stretching but getting dressed in his trademark hooded cloak because it made him feel more comfortable, easing his nerves a bit hearing his motner enter knowing he was anxious.

"Why're you so anxious about starting at an new school, little thief?" Baba asked him while he was on her lap because she sensed her younger son was anxious about starting school.

"Because I don't know any of the kids there, plus I haven't been here for a while." Constantine told her.

"Sweetie you should just be yourself, plus being in America with your cousin makes you intresting." Baba told him unaware that Toph was listening.

She saw her little brother feel better, going downstairs for breakfast making Baba chuckle because she knew that he was shy sometimes.

She hoped he would do okay, because he was very sweet despite being mischievous


	29. First Day Nitters

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots but hope Krasavista enjoys.**

**It's Constantine's first day of school but it's a little rough so he'll feel better.**

* * *

"I can do this Hector, it's not that scary because it's school right?" Constantine was saying to his pet turtle who was in a pouch on his back because he took him everywhere making him sigh.

He'd just been dropped off at his new scholol and he was trying to give himself a pep talk to cheer himself up but it wasn't working plus he was on a swing in the playground by himself, unaware some kids from his class were watching him.

"Who's Tne new kid talking to, Ivan?" Josh asked the boy.

"I'm not sure, but we can ask him when we get inside." Ivan told him.

Constantine heard Tne bell ring seeing the other kids go inside, joining his class but quiet because he didn't know anybody there yet hoping Nadya was okay, back in America but sighed because he was looking at the bracelet she had given him, the night before he'd went back to Russia, but in Headquarters in his mind Sadness hit mamimg him feel blue

He was joining the other kids on the rug but he was shy especially as the teacher introduced him but tears began to sting his eyes which some of the kids could see.

Constantine was then sneaking outside using his thief skills, but was crying, letting the sadness flow and after wiping the tears away was feeling better, happier.

* * *

Constantine was getting some air after being upset because he was thinking about Nadya since when he used to go to school in America, he had Nadya by his side plus some of the other kids were teasing him about Hector, wondering how an amphibian kid let alone a thief in training but Constantine had started a fight.

He was in time out but he didn't care but wanted to talk to Nadya but had to wait until the weekend but was cooling down.

"Stupid kids, Tney don't understand." Constantine told himself unaware Ivan and Josh were becoming friends with the little Bad Frog which was good.

They were goofing around at lunch but throwing meatballs at otner kids giggling and high fiving as the lunchroom monitor sighed, because the new kid was being mischievous sighing.

"So you lived on America, for a while?" Ivan asked seeing him nod explaining.

Both boys were amazed plus they knew the little bad frog was wealthy along with his family so they were becoming friends which made the little Bad Frog happy.


	30. Weekend Antics

**A/N**

**Here's Mord of the antics but hope Krasavista enjoys.**

**It's Tne werkend so Constantine is back in America with his cousin and Nadya bit causing mischief.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"So your new school is going okay, despite a weird first day?" Nadya asked.

It was Friday night and Constantine had taken his chopper to America since that wax the agreement his parents had with his uncle and aunt if they'd let Constantine go to school in Russia but Nadya was happy seeing him there.

"Yes because I was feeling shy, because I didn't know anybody there but I missed you." Constantine told her making her underdtand.

"But we're hanging out now, so yes I missed you too." Nadya said.

"Yeah I know, but it's good so we can have fun and mischief." Constantine told her making her smile because he cared about her blushing and they were goofing around but she was enjoying Tne mischief.

But they were seeing it was nearly dinner time but Nadya was going home as Constantine watched but going home to his aunt and uncle"s house.

* * *

Constantine was goofing around and messing with Kermit making his American cousin sigh because he was stunned the house had been quiet without Constantine so now that his mischievous cousin was back, the house was lively again plus Constantine was being mischievous.

"C'mon Constant, let's just calm down okay?" Kermit said since his cousin had snuck cookies so was very hyper.

He saw his cousin calming down but just thinking and going to his room to be alone for a bit stunning Kermit but he understood that his Russian cousin was getting used to Chang, so guessed this was his way of coping, so going to play board games with his parents.

Constantine then snuck out of Tne house but going to the tree fort but just hanging out there getting sleepy lying down on the soft rug with Hector beside him.

Things were good here but he didn't want anything to change, like not seeing Nadya or bugging Kermit like crazy until the weekend sighing but snoring because he needed his rest but unknown to him the next morning his aunt, uncle and "Kermit were looking for him thinking he'd ran off somewhere.

Constantine chuckled arriving there seeing his aunt hug hTim which was weird but nice but Kermit guessed he'd been sleeping in his tree fort seeing his mischievous cousin quiet which was weird.

There was a lot of stuff going on he didn't underdtand with Constantine but he wanted to be his friend.


	31. Game Night

**A/N**

**He-he here's more antics and Spasibo to Krasavitsa when they do review it and this one is kinda random but cute and funny but inspired by Scrabble since Tne new words Krasavitsa taught me, I want to use in Scrabble so imagined what Fami,y game night in Tne Bad Frog mansion woukd be like and in my head one thing led to another lol.**

**In this one, it's Game Night in Tne mansion, something Constantine and Toph's Mom Baba used to do when Constantine was little but after a long while Baba brings it back and a lot of hilarity and great stories ensue.**

**Plus Nadya's Mom kinda doesn't approve of her being friends with Constantine bit Nadya nedds him you know?**

* * *

It was Game night in the mansion something Constantine and Toph's motner Baba had started when Constantine was little and Toph was a baby so they could have fun and right now Tney were playing Monopoly but Constantine was saying he owned the house now, making Toph roll her eyes at her little brother's joke but her mother giggled while their father looked stunned at what had just came out of his seven year old's mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean you own the house now?" Magnus asked confused.

"I do, I just stole it from you." Constantine told him.

"Magnus he's kidding, I can tell remember, like when he said he sent Toph away in the mail when she was a baby." Baba told her husband making Toph chuckle butConstantine confused.

"I don't remember doing that Mom, you made that up!" he said hearing his dad chuckle.

"Nope it happened but you were three and a half, and you were so mad that your baby sister was getting all the attention, you tried putting her in the mailbox but Tne pistal guy found her and brought her back to us.

You had us really worried, when we couldn't find your sister." Magnus explained.

"Oh I see, but things are better between us now." Constantine told them seeing Baba nod because it was true.

They were then playing Scrabble but Constantine was making up his own words making his parents laugh hysterically

* * *

Nadya was laughing hysterically about the family game night that had ensued at Constantine's house because it sounded fun and boisterous compared to her house which was quiet, so she was always happy being around Constantine because his games and antics always made her laugh and put a grin on her face.

Constantine knew her motner didn't approve of him being Nadya's friend because he was a bad frog but he didn't care plus guessed Nadya's Mom was jealous, because Nadya was always talking about him at home when her mother asked what she did that day but Nadya wax beginning to keep that to herself.

"Yes it was plus my mom was telling stories really good ones like me trying to get rid of Toph when she was a baby and then warming to her." Constantine said.

"Aw that's awesome plus your Mom knows you're not you know?" Nadya said.

"Yes but my mother is a thief queen, so Toph and I were hard wired for "Um hey Cuz, that stuff when we were born.." Constantine told her seeing his cousin with his friends seeing them working on a soapbox racer making him curious.

"Hey Cuz, what's going on?" Kermit asked seeing Constantine impressed they were making a car.

"It's sort of like that but for Frog Scouts, we're having this huge race but Scooter is helping." Kermit explained but was giving Constantine ideas.

"I see." Constantine told him.


	32. Making A Mistake

**A/N**

**Here's more but Spasibo to Krasavitsa for reviewing since they like these.**

**In this one Constantine's fatner decides to make him stay in Russia all Tne tome meaning he can't see Nadya which upsets him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Constantine was excited since seeing his cousin building that car so was trying to build his own one but it was coming out cool looking but like a motorbike which was impressive but his father was impressed by this because he knew that things were getting good with him, seeing that he was growing up well but was seeing him by himself which bothered Baba.

"He saw his cousin building one last weekend, so wanted to build one too you know what he's like." Baba told her husband seeing him nod.

He sighed because this was a good idea plus Constantine seemed distracted, guessing it was from being around his cousin.

"Maybe you should stay here in Russia, for a little while?" Magnus t"old Constantine making the little Bad Frog scared because he loved being around Nadya and tormenting his cousin.

"But I thought that was part of the deal!" Constantine told him.

"Yes but you need to learn to live in Russia, meaning you have to learn to be without them." Magnus told his son making Constantine sigh running inside to his room slamming Tne door making both Baba and Toph worry.

"Maggi this wasn't your best idea, but we should let him calm down." Baba told her husband as Toph nodded.

In his room, Constantone was crying as in his mind, Sadness was in control but after that he felt better but sleepy taking an nap.

* * *

Toph saw that her little brother was not in a good mood but wondered why because he wouldn't tell her despite the fact she'd asked him a lot earlier, finding her mother there.

"What's up with Constant, why is he in a bad mood?" Toph asked her making Baba sigh at hrt daughter's question.

"Your father thinks he needs to make more friends here, so he kinda stopped him from being around Kermit, but also his little friend Nadya which is why he's upset." Baba told her.

"I see but Nadya makes him happy, I know it but we have to help him." Toph told her as Baba nodded knowing that they had to fix things.


	33. Running Away From Home

**A/N**

**Here's Mord of Tne one shots and Spasibo to Krasavitsa for reviewing because it's good plus Inside Out is giving me ideas.**

**In this one little Constantine runs away from home because he misses Nadya but he doesn't care about getting in trouble.**

* * *

Later that night little Constantine had made up his mind that he was running away back to America so he could hang out with Nadya putting Tne bracelet back on his wrist sneaking out of the mansion with Tne supplies he needed plus Hector was with him, getting into his chopper taking off, hing his parents especially his fatner didn't know.

"It's okay Hevtor besides I really like Nadya, and miss her." Constantine told his pet flying into American air space making him excited because it meant seeing Nadya again landing the chopper in the woods where he could hide it since it was a kid sized one.

"Constantine, what're you doing here?" Nadya asked.

"Did you miss me, just as much as I missed you?" Constantine asked her seeing her nod.

She hoped his parents weren't mad but he didn't really care because his father had made him mad by grounding him making her underdtand, so was keeping this secret hing that Kermit didn't find out.

* * *

Kermit was stunned waking up later seeing his mischievous cousin there at the kitchen table because he hadn't seen him around in a while wondering where he'd been, as Constantine sighed.

He "Let's not talk about that Good a Frog okay?" Constantine said making Kermit worry that he was in trouble or really big trouble and he doesn't want to say.

He was dropping it for now but maybe he could ask Nadya what was going on since Constantine confided in her but saw Constantine drink coffee.

"How're you drinking coffee, as you're seven and a half?" Kermit asked confused.

"Dad let me try it, and it's an acquired taste." Constantine replied fast as it made him wired in energy.

Kermit shook his head going after his cousin but bumped into Nadya but she understood after he asked her biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know, because I promised him." she said.

"Something is going on with him, and he might need help so please tell me okay?" Kermit pleaded.

"He ran away from home, after his dad grounded him but he missed us so don't make a big deal okay?" Nadya said.


	34. Worried About Growing Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and Spasibo once more to Krasavitsa but hope they like.**

**In this one, Constantine is worried about growing up as he's now ten as I time skipped but hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Wow you're getting a little tall, which is good because you're growing up which is nature." Baba to,d a ten year old Constantine but the little Bad Frog was excited but nervous about growing up.

He knew his cousin was now twelve and in some weird part ofd called puberty which sounded weird but Toph chuckled since in a year, her little brother would start growing knowing he would need her and Tneir motner more, Pkus at thirteen he would have his bar mitzvah meaning he would be a man of sorts.

"Maybe that's why Kerm doesn't want to hang around, with me." Constantine said softly.

Toph had heard this sighing, but at least Nadya was there for him plus it nearly being the weekend, Constantine felt better which relieved her and Baba but they hoped that he was okay.

She hoped as her brother grew up, he would still be mischievous and want to be a thief still.

* * *

Nadya understood after Constantine told her what was bothering him that change was happening which he hated making her underdtand, hugging him.

"Hey I'm not gonna leave, you know that?" she told him.

"I guess, buy my mom says growing up is nature but it sounds weird." Constantine replied since they were at the tree fort but he heard his cousin call him.

"Mom says you gotta get back to our house, since dinner's ready." Kermit said as Nadya threw pebbles at him making Constantine smirk at her.

"I can handle him, but Spasibo for helping." Constantine said leaving but smirked seeing his older cousin sigh.

"There's more to life, than Tne thief stuff you know?" Kermit tol"Dang it d him making his younger cousin hiss making him gulp.

"I'd rather be me, than you who never wants to explore or leave Tne swamp!" Constantine said preparing to fight but punched his cousin in the nose.

"Dangit Constant, you should know better than to do that!" Kermit said but Constantine stuck his tongue out chuckling.

He made it to the house but washing up for dinner but looking at himself on the mirror but happy he was still a kid of sorts, humming to himself seeing his older cousin eating up bit going out, making the little Bad Frog roll his eyes.

That night Constantine was playing with Hevtor but didn't mind.

"Hep "Wait, so this puberty thing changes you?" Constantine asked scared.

"Yep You get zits, you start acting funny like notice girls among otner things and there's nothing you can do about it." Kermit said seeing Constantine run off scared making Kermit sigh.

He hadn't meant to scare him but Constantine had asked hoping he was okay but would leave him alone.


	35. Meltdown

**A/N**

**Here's more and Spasibo to Krasavitsa for reviewing.**

**Nadya tells Constantine that she's moving away back to Russia which takes the emotional cake for the little Bad Frog but his mother helps him feel better.**

* * *

Nadya saw Constantine playing basketball by himself since he had not a lot of friends but was impressed by his skills knowing there was a lot of change going on but she didn't want to tell him she and her mom were moving back to Russia, because she didn't want to upset him since his cousin was busy but she had to tell him, sighing.

"What's wrong, why're you acting weird?" Constantine asked.

"I-I'm moving Constant." she said seeing him drop the ball.

She saw fear in his eyes because he didn't want to lose her, making her understand his anxiety.

"My mom got a job as the gulag warden so we have to go back, but your reaction is okay because I'm going to miss being here too." she said to him.

"I see." Constantine told her going off making her sigh because she hadn't wanted to tell him because she knew he would freak out guessing he'd went home to his aunt and uncle's house.

She was going home but went to her room but hoped Constantine was okay once he calmed down but sighed.

* * *

Later that night in his room in his aunt and uncle's house because he couldn't sleep since a lot of changes were happening like growing up, Kermit not wanting to hang out and now Nadya leaving took the cake so needed a drink to sooth his nerves, as his aunt wondered what was wrong because he'd been acting weird all evening.

"My friend Nadya is moving back to Russia, plus there's too much change going on and I hate it!" Constantine told her making her understand.

"It's okay honey, because growing up is rough, plus Nadya knows how you care about her." she told him making him understand but was going home running to the chopper flying off.

Baba was curious seeing it land in the he,ipad on the roof seeing her son get out but he looked upset about things but guessed something had happened, so was leaving him be to calm down hearing him in his room but brought him sweet tea.

"Somebody's not very happy, you feel like talking?" she said.

"Too much change is happening!" Constantine told her taking a breath drinking up.

"Nadya is moving, plus my so called cousin doesn't want to do anything with me and I don't want to grow up!" Constantine said, his webbed hands shaking on anxiety making Baba underdtand her son's mood.

"Change can be scary, but you'll find a way to make things woRight now rk." Baba told him.

Right now, she had to let him be until he cooled down, like when he was littler but knew he needed time.


	36. Sneaking Off To Siberia

**A/N**

**Here's more of the storied but thanks to Krasavitsa and Lefillefrancaise for reviewing.**

**In this one, Constantine figured out that Nadya and het mom live in Siberia so goes there to visit.**

* * *

Constantine had figured out where Nadya was that she was in Siberia Tne most coldest part of Russia with her Mom since that was where the gulag was that she worked at but was getting his cape on and gotten supplies, sneaking out of the mansion knowing his parents and sister wouldn't mind.

"Don't worry Hector, as we're gonna see Nadya!" Constantine told his pet turtle.

He was on his way to Siberia but hoped that nobody would mind that he'd snuck out of the mansion but Toph sighed knowing that her brother was going to Siberia to see his best friend, debating if she should tell her parents or not.

She was going to meditate but Magnus wondered what was going on, but Toph sighed deciding not to tell her father because he could get mad so was understanding so hoped that things were okay and that Constantine was okay.

* * *

Nadya was stunned that Constantine had made it to Siberia where she and her mom were living hugging him seeing him shiver from the cold but her mother was surprised, that the little Bad Frog had made it here.

"He figured it out by himself, where we lived but he's cold." Nadya told her making her understand making hot cocoa but Nadya hugging Constantine was helping because she cared about him.

"Are you okay, but how did you get here?" Nadya asked him.

"I figured it out where you guys were, and snuck away from home." Constantine said softly but wasn't feeling so good making Nadya worry especially seeing Constantine's family chopper knowing his parents had just figured out that their son had snuck out of the house, to see her.

"There he is, I knew he would come here!" Magnus said as Baba sighed.

She saw that Constantine didn't look good and was sick picking Constantine up gently getting into the helicopter but Nadya was worried for her best friend making her mother underdtand.

When they got back to the mansion, they were tucking him into his bed knowing he was sick from trying to get to Siberia to see Nadya making Toph understand hoping their father wouldn't blow his top plus knew this wouldn't be the last time her brother woukd do this, but her mother understood this.


	37. A Sick Little Thief

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Krasavitsa enjoys because we like writing and talking about Constantine and his antics.**

**Tjis one is set after Constantine snuck off to Siberia so he has the flu plus Magnus, Constantine's dad wants him to be around amphibian kids his age instead of Nadya.**

* * *

"How're you feeling brotner, since Mom and Dad said you caught something sneaking off to Siberia?" Toph asked Constantine.

He was tucked up in bed but had an ice pack on his head since he had a bad case of flu from trying to see Nadya again but Tneir father had calmed down about that.

"I feel terrible, if that's what you mean." Constantine replied coughing.

"It's what you get, for running off to Tne coldest part of Russia." Toph said.

Toph "It's bad enough Mom and Dad said that, but now you?" Constantine said sneezing and blowing into tissues.

Toph sighed knowing this was true but heard her father say that Constantine needed to make friends with amphibian kids his age and forget Nadya, but Toph knew that would never happen, because Constantine clicked with Nadya which she'd seen firsthand.

"Yes but we were worried, especially Mom and Dad when you snuck out but things will be okay." Toph said seeing him out like a light leaving his room hoping he would feel better.

Baba understood hoping that Constantine was okay, but relaxed after Toph told him that Constantine was sleeping making her relieved.

"He'll be okay but dad is being stubborn as usual, you know?" Toph told her.

* * *

Nadya was feeling bad that her friend was sick because of her but she was making a care package for him plus she knew his parents had freaked when he'd snuck out of his mansion home because her Mom had said that gulag was where he would end up when older making her sigh.

She hoped that he would be feeling better posting the package to where Constantine lived hoping he would get it but sighed.

When the package arrived, Magnus hid it so Constantine wouldn't know but make him forget about Nadya or that she forgot about him which made Baba frown because Constantine cared about Nadya so was wanting to help Nadya out, taking the package to her son's room.

She saw Constantine awake but stunned Nadya had sent him a package but very happy coughing and sneezing, making Baba chuckle.

"Yes she cares about you, a lot sweetie." Baba to,d him.

"Yes, she is the best!" Constantine to,d her coughing as he took medicine making her relieved because she cared about him.


	38. Bite

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics and sorry for not updating in a while but Disney's Descendants inspired me along with getting bit by a bug **

**In this one Constantine is now eleven but beginning puberty but gets an nasty bite on his hand while doing karate in the swamp.**

**I hope Krasavista enjoys.**

* * *

Constantine was annoyed because he was practicing karate in the swamp but had been unaware he'd been bit by a bug in his hand but the Bad Frog was now eleven and entering puberty which amazed his parents, aunt and uncle a,ong with his cousin but changes were happening to him, that he wasn't aware of.

"Dangit, stupid bugs! he yelled plus his hand was itchy.

He knew it was lunchtime plus it was summer but the pre teen Bad Frog was trying to find his way since his parents encouraged his mischievous, thieving nature while his aunt, uncle and his lame cousin didn't encourage which confounded him sometimes.

"They don't get me, plus being thief is destiny." he muttered.

He was planning to go to the Thieves Den later after his aunt, uncle and especially his cousin because he had been bugging him lately so he just wanted him to leave him alone.

* * *

"Wow, that bite looks nasty and did you show them?" Nadya asked Constantine while at the tree fort which had turned into a castle now that they were s bit older but Constantine was quiet thinking.

"Nope because I can take care of myself, like a thief should." he told her.

"What if it gets worse or infected?" Nadya asked.

Constantine sighed as she had a point but his hand did hurt but as usual. He was trying to be tough sighing going home seeing Constantine's aunt surprised at the bite on her mischievous nephew's hand.

"How did you get bitten, were you being yourself?" she asked.

"No, a bug did it while I was doing stuff." Constantine said as she was wrapping his hand in bandage like dressings making Nadya relieved because she cared about Constantine, having a crush on him since she too was going through puberty.

A mischievous grin crossed Constantine's face because he was meant to be a thief so nobody, not even Kermit was stopping him from his fate, to be rotten to the core.

He was feeding Hector while in his room unaware Kermit had entered staring at his bandaged hand.

"It must hurt, right?" Kermit said.

Constantine tuned him out making Kermit sigh leaving him be but hoped sooner or later Constantine would see the light, before it was too late and ruined his life.


	39. First Day Of Middle School

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and yes Constant is entering puberty but still mischievous as ever.**

**In this one, Constantine is starting middle school but you can bet mischief is gonna abound knowing him plus he misses Nadya.**

* * *

Constantine chuckled as it was the weekend before he was starting middle school but right now he was heisting which made him glad because he spent his weekends in Russia with his parents and sister at their mansion, but he had just returned with jewels making his father Magnus proud knowing he was becoming a master thief and a mischief maker.

"Spasibo Dad, but I can use this stuff at middle school like to annoy teachers and stuff!" Constantine said chuckling hysterically.

Toph noticed that her brother hadn't talked about Nadya in a while which was weird seeing him talking to Hector hearing him mention about Nadya.

She guessed that her living in Siberia bummed him out making her understand because it would be okay seeing him drink hot chocolate to relax.

He still had Nadya on his mind but sighed because she was in Siberia which was a long way from here sighing getting ready for bed.

* * *

It was Monday morning as Constantine was awake in his room in his aunt and uncle's house getting dressed knowing today was his first day of Middle school getting dressed in his hooded cloak putting Hector in the pouch on his back going downstairs for breakfast.

"I see that you start middle school today, I see?" Kermit said.

"Yes, what about it, Cuz?" Constantine snapped back.

"Just be careful, as you are the new guy okay?" Kermit to,d him.

Constantine sighed as he drank coffee which astounded his aunt and uncle but they guessed he wasn't a morning person or frog hearing him belch as Kermit mentally betted that his cousin would get in trouble on his first day seeing him leave.

At middle school other kids were stunned seeing the pre teen Bad Frog moving out of his way which made Constantine proud he already had a rep here, going to homeroom sitting at the back of the room, hearing kids look his way whispering.

"What's it to you?" Constantine snapped making them gulp.

He was making fun of the teacher which warranted detention it to him, it was like the juvenile gulag he wound up in a lot back in Russia leaving the room, pullin"We g the fire alarm chuckling as a group of other mischievous frog kids were watching the Bad Frog run off.

"We should talk to him, at lunch!" one of them said.

They nodded but we're going to detention too.


	40. Being A Leader

**A/N**

**Here's more mischief and hope Krasavitsa likes.**

**Constantine becomes the leader of a group of bad amphibian kids at school which fits him and they have fun wrecking a bake sale **

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Woah you want me to lead you guys?" Constantine asked a group of amphibian kids who were in detention like him seeing them nod.

"Yep, our past leader got expelled so we were looking for an new one and you fit the bill, Bad Frog." another one told him making Constantine blush with pride.

"Okay, I can do that!" Constantine said.

The other kids chuckled as they were planning to wreck an upcoming bake sale making Constantine chuckle because ideas swam in his mind.

At the bake sale, the other bad kids were causing a distraction like eating without paying or throwing cake at the teachers while Constantine stole the money that was meant to benefit the school, taking off with his new friends.

"Aw man, they wrecked everything!" a kid said as they were cleaning up the mess that Constantine and his friends had caused.

The principal sighed sending the group of mischievous kids to his office but wondered where the leader was, seeing them chuckle because Constantine had taken off before the principal could bust him plus was tagging on school premises, using his thief skills without the teachers seeing.

* * *

Kermit saw his mischievous cousin had gotten in trouble on his first day of school something he was sure would happen hearing his parents and Constantine talk because he'd heard his cousin had pulled the fire alarm, but wrecked a bake sale that was meant to help both the schools they went to needing to talk to him, appeal to his better nature.

"I heard what you and your friends did at the bake sale, Constant.

Where did you put the money you took, from the safe?" Kermit said seeing his cousin push him escaping but wearing his hooded cloak but found the stolen money.

He was taking it to his parents making them understand calling the principal wondering where Constantine went.

"I don't know Mom, he took off after I talked to him." Kermit said.

Tney knew that Nadya could help appeal to Constantine but she was going after her Bad Frog because she missed him finding he had left for Russia sighing.

"He'll come back, I know it." Kermit told her.


	41. There For Him

**A/N**

**He-he here's more of the stories and sorry for not updating in a while but felt like it thanks to the new show coming up and maybe, just maybe Constantine will be involved as Tne villain we love and might pull some mischief on his cousin's new girlfriend he-he**

**In this one it's Fall but Constantine is acting odd which bothers Kermit but Nadya guesses it's a seasonal slump and help him feel better.**

**I hope Krasavitsa likes because they were enjoying these stories but has been busy lately.**

* * *

It was Fall now meaning it was pretty cold outside but while Kermit was already up that morning because he was going to have fun with his friends while Constantine on the other hand just wanted to stay in ed because it was too cold outside despite the fact he lived in Russia but wearing a hooded cloak with fur to keep him warm which his Mom had sent him which he loved wearing everywhere, plus saw that Hector was asleep too in his shell.

"Yeah, you're smart to not want to come out of your shell because you're not into Tne cold and just want to keep warm-" Constantine said sneezing.

He then heard knocking on his bedroom door guessing it was his cousin getting out of bed in slipper socks which had cute turtles on them which Constantine had picked out.

"C'mon Cuz, don't stay in bed all day!" Kermit said through the door making the little Bad Frog scowl at his cousin because it was the weekend so he could spend it how he chose to so was ignoring him.

He was then seeing Nadya outside sneaking ot with Hector in a pouch on his back hoping Kermit didn't see along with his aunt and uncle but it was cold!

"You wanna go hang out, in our native homeland?" she asked.

Constantine nodded but was getting in the chopper with her flying off to Russia which Kermit saw but happy his cousin was out of bed thanks to Nadya.

He was going to hang out with his friends.

* * *

Constantine and Nadya were in a coffeeshop in Moscow drinking hot chocolate but Nadya guessed that Constantine was coming down with something but knowing her Bad Frog woukdn't admit it because he was tough but brave as she drank up.

"Hey, I guess you're just going through a seasonal slump, like some people but it is okay." Nadya said.

Constantine nodded eating pie because it made him feel better which Nadya understood but was hanging out with him plus this was helping him.

"My folks say I can stay in Russia, until my suspension is lifted at school for stealing that bake sale money." Constantine told her softly.

"It's okay, but at least we can hang out." Nadya replied.

Constantine nodded feeling buggy which made her worry placing a hand gently on her favourite Bad Frog's head feeling he was burning up.

"Constant, are you okay?" Nadya asked him.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling weird lately, Hector too but can turtles get that seasonal slump thing?" Constantine asked sounding scratchy.

Nadya was understanding but guessed he needed to rest despite his protests he was fine but she was unsure seeing him blow into tissues feeling a fever come on making Nadya sigh picking him up since she knew the way to the Bad Frog mansion, seeing Baba understand.

"Yes, this always happens to him this time of season." Baba told her.

Magnus who was Constantine's father was making his son coffee with a little hint of brandy like he did when Constantine was sick like this plus now his son was in middle school, it was okay to let him have a little alcohol since the law was relaxed here than America.

He saw his son smirk because he was liking it but Magnus was understanding knowing in America he had to wait until he was older.

"Don't tell your aunt, uncle or especially your cousin." Magnus said as Constantine nodded.


	42. Back In School

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Krasavitsa enjoys.**

**It's a few months later and Constantine is back in middle school plus he's on the karate team and it makes him happy but he hides that he has Aspergers which explains a lot, meaning he's in Special Ed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and Spasibo to Krasavitsa for reviewing the last one.**

* * *

"Constantine's on the karate team, oh boy." Kermit said.

"Yes, why so worried as you should be happy?" Nadya asked him.

It was a few months later and Constantine was back in middle school plus he was in Special Ed because of his Aspergers which the pre teen Bad Frog kept a secret because he didn't want other kids making fun of him plus he'd made it on the karate team as long as he kept out of trouble.

"I am happy for him, but it is going to help him with his mischief." Kermit told her.

"Yes, but he can't help it, with his Aspergers." Nadya told him at lunch waiting for Constantine as he had Gym before lunch seeing him show up in his hooded cloak making her happy.

"Oh yeah, I could use Constant's help with a paper about a member of our family and I kinda picked him." Kermit said seeing Constantine laugh so hard, milk was coming out of his nose which made Nadya laugh too.

"I'm not kidding, about it." Kermit said.

"Let me think about it, plus I have karate today so if you wanna get research for your paper, you're welcome to come.

Just be careful." Constantine replied making Nadya surprised seeing Constantine get his lunch along with chocolate milk wondering why he was letting his cousin write a paper on him.

"Because it could be fun, Nadya." Constantine told her.

"I see, pretty smart Bad Frog." Nadya replied making him chuckle.

"Wait, who're you doing your essay on, if your cousin's is on you?" Nadya asked him.

"My dad, because he's awesome." Constantine replied drinking.

"Aw, that's sweet plus Kermit will be curious." Nadya said as they had Social Studies and then Drama before the end of the day but Constantine hated drama because he was shy compared to his cousin who was.

Constantine nodded as the bell rang but it was time for Drama class making Constantine sigh because this wasn't his favourite class plus he hated the teacher trying to get him on stage which he hated but was hiding making Nadya understand seeing the other kids excited especially Kermit.

"Let me guess, my cousin is hiding, right?" Kermit asked Nadya.

"Yes, you know how shy he is in this class." Nadya replied seeing Sam scowl at that.

"Even if he is like that, he still has to show up." the blue feathered eagle said.

"Okay who prepared their scenes, like I asked?" the teacher asked seeing a lot of kids nod including Sam making the teacher smirk since the eagle was her best student.

"Wait where's Constantine, hiding again?" the teacher asked.

Nadya nodded in reply but knew her Bad Frog was shy but planning mischief especially as Sam was doing his piece, as they heard chicken noises from somewhere along with covering the eagle in tar and feathers making the entire class burst into laughter, but Nadya knew it was Constantine seeing Sam hiss.

"Oh put a cork in it!" Constantine said as the final bell rang.

* * *

"Wow, so you were taught most of your skills by your sister when you were little?" Kermit asked Constantine as they were in Constantine's room while Constantine was finishing his homework and written his family essay about his dad so didn't mind his cousin being in here like he did when he was little, seeing Hector nuzzle him making him giggle.

"Wow, Hector really likes you!" Kermit said.

"Yep, he's been my best friend since I was little and I found his egg one day on the beach and hatched him that night." Constantine told him.

"Wow that's sweet, but did Toph find out?" Kermit asked him.

"Yes, plus Hector has helped me get through a lot of things like finding it hard to make friends among other things." Constantine told him.

"How come you never really take part in drama class, because I bet you would be good at it." Kermit told him.

"I am shy, I always have so I can't change." Constantine said to him drinking root beer since he couldn't drink in America until he got home during half term which was soon.

"You really miss Russia, I see?" Kermit told him.

"More than you know." Constantine said as his voice had just broke a few days ago since he was twelve now.

"Wow, you're entering puberty!" Kermit said.

"I know, since we watched a movie in Health class about it." Constantine told him.


	43. Vacation

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and hope Krasavitsa likes **

**It's half term meaning Constantine is going back to Russia for vacation but we all know he's gonna have fun.**

* * *

It was the last day of school before half term which made Constantine happy because it meant tomorrow he would be back in his beloved Russia so he and the rest of his class were in homeroom making Constantine sigh because he wanted the bell to ring so he could get out of here and get to Russia faster humming to himself while Tne teacher was talking.

_Hurry up, as this thief wants to go home to Russia and have fun, cause some mischief plus on Halloween pull some antics like egg houses, steal candy._

_Mom and Dad are excited to see me home but things will work out._

He was daydreaming about being a master thief stealing jewels and treasure, plus being a legend in history but the bell rang breaking him out of his thoughts making him very excited because it was half term now so rushing home to his uncle and aunt's house.

He was running upstairs to his room getting ready but talking to Hector excitedly.

"I can't wait to have mischievous fun, at home Hector." Constantine said unaware that Kermit was watching from the doorway because it was cute his cousin was proud of his home but was chuckling.

"What the heck are you up to, Good Frog?" Constantine asked.

"Nothing, just seeing why you were excited." Kermit told him.

"Well I am going home for vacation, because I miss Russia while I'm here during the semester." Constantine said packing.

"Do my parents know, that you're going?" Kermit asked.

"Yes, because I go there every vacation time from school we get." Constantine told him.

"I see, but I guess it helps you feel better, you know?" Kermit told him.

Constantine nodded as he was going in the chopper but knew things would be okay because he could handle himself in Russia.

He knew things would be okay after vacation but knew sometimes Constantine wanted to stay in Russia and not come back but he had to go to school.

Kermit understood but knew that his cousin would be okay plus he got a break from his cousin's mischief for a bit.

* * *

The next morning Constantine was awake in his room at his parents mansion but it felt good to be home getting up stretching putting on his hooded cloak and going downstairs to the kitchen seeing his mother cooking breakfast smirking that he was up early despite it being vacation.

"Where's Toph, since she's normally here?" Constantine asked her.

"She went to do more of her training, somewhere in thevworld." Baba ltold him.

Constantine hoped his sister was okay because they were very close since he was little but knew she would be okay sitting at the table drinking coffee.

Normally he wasn't a morning person at his uncle and aunt's house but he liked it here so it was okay plus he preferred it here than there.

"Morning son, I see you're up which is good." Magnus said as he saw his son pouring himself more coffee making Magnus smirk.

He knew when his son grew older, he would carry on their thieving legacy and make him proud since Toph had went on her own path but saw pancakes with the family crest on them in maple syrup making Constantine smirk knowing that he was always going to be a heck raiser since peopke like his aunt, uncle along with his teachers wanted him to change.

Magnus knew this but knew his son would never stop being a Bad Frog which made him glad but he was going on a heist asking Constantine if he wanted in on it.

"Yes I do, let's go." Constantine said smirking because his dad was letting him join in his antics.


	44. Calming Himself To Perform

**A/N**

**Here have more mischief and the idea for this one was suggested by Krasavitsa as it was so funny that it had to be written.**

**In this one, an anxious Constantine has to pergorm in drama class but he uses his favourite Russian drink to calm down but Kermit is surprised.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"You realise in drama class, we have to pergorm something even you Constantine." Kermit said to his mischievous cousin but Constantine was anxious.

But then he remembered what he had in his flask in his locker but he could use that to give him courage hoping his cousin or moreso a certain eagle hall monitor woukdn't see.

"I'll meet you guys there, I have to do something okay?" Constantine said.

Nadya knew that in Russia, kids that were their age could drink alcohol so knew there was wine in his flask hoping he was okay.

At Drama class most of the students including Sam had performed but we're all stunned seeing Constantine get onstage singing in Russian impressing them applauding afterwards astounding Kermit wondering how his cousin had did it.

"He was drinking wine, from his flask which is how he did it just don't tell especially Tne eagle okay?" Nafya whispered.

It was now lunchtime but Constantine was sleepy resting his head on Tne table making Nadya understand.

She was proud of him for performing even if he drank wine to do it but saw Sam kept looking this way making her anxious guessing he could smell a certain scent from here approaching.

"Ew, the Bad Frog's breath reeks!

Ah, I figured out how he did his performance!" the blue feathered seventh grader said running off as Nadya sighed.

Their homeroom teacher was tnere with him but sighed as they were taking Constantine to Tne nurse but he would be okay but Nadya hissed at Sam.

Kermit was calling Sam over because he was getting him to let this accident slide making Nadya smile.

"He already got detention for what he did, which was stupid." Sam told them.

Plus they noticed an new kid with messy black hair in a bomber jacket with jeans and shoes plus wore a bandanna around his neck but was eating by himself.

"That's the new kid, Jean from France." Sam said giggly.

Nadya gave him a weird look but was eating lunch.

* * *

"Here Cuz this should help, but when did you start drinking or trying wine?" Kermit asked later when he and Constantine were back home.

He had put Constantine into bed and gotten him an ice pack for his head plus pain killers to help Constantine feel better.

"My dad let me drink wine, since unlike this country Russian parents let older kids try a bit of wine plus I was anxious about performing so it relaxed me." Constantine explained.

"You kinda got busted, thanks to Sam because he's good with scents and smelt it from your breath at lunch but you have detention." Kermit informed him..

Constantine sighed but curious about the new exchange student but was sleepy so they were letting him rest but he would be okay.


	45. Dosed Up With Guy Flu

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing but hope you enjoy this because Constantine needs some TLC.**

**After avoiding his flu shot, Constantine gets the flu which bothers Kermit and Nadya as they can help him.**

* * *

"I am not needing my flu shot, because Bad Frogs don't get sick." Constantine said.

"Okay, but if you change your mind you can get yours at the nurse's office." Nadya said.

It was now Winter meaning Flu Season but as usual Constantine was being tough and not wanting his shot making Nadya understand because he didn't like needles even as a kid.

She didn't tell Kermit because he would force Constantine to get it so was leaving it be plus he was pulling mischief on Jean like filling his locker with french fries which stunned Sam because he and Jean were becoming friends.

"Constantine!" Sam screeched as the students covered their ears but Constantine was going to get some air.

Unknown to the Bad Frog flu germs were in his system beginning to invade without Constantine knowing which made him chuckle but had the hood of his furry cloak over his head to keep it warm, sneezing a bit.

"I'm good, don't worry about me." Constantine said.

"Okay, but we care about you, you know?" Nadya said.

"Yeah, I know but Spasibo." Constantine said feeling warm.

He didn't want to admit it because he was tough so didn't want to scare them going to class but listening to music on earbuds in his ears with his hood up so the teacher wouldn't see but zoning out which surprised Nadya guessing something was wrong.

"Constant, you okay?" she asked him poking him gently.

"Oh hey, I'm fine just a little sleepy." he lied as the bell rang.

At lunch she noticed that Constantine wasn't eating up which worried her because she cared about him and wanted him in good health.

Constantine was asleep but resting his head on the table making Kermit worry guessing his mischievous cousin had the flu but hiding it from them.

He was drinking orange soda which was helping him but coughing making them worry but they only had a hour and a half to go until the end of the day.

* * *

Later after finishing homework in his room after doing karate Constantine was feeling really sleepy because he was getting the flu but hiding it from Kermit and especially Nadya lying down on his bed passing out making Kermit understand hoping his cousin was okay seeing Hector near Constantine guessing the turtle was trying to make the pre teen Bad Frog feel better.

He was making orange juice for him to help him feel better and kill flu germs seeing Constantine sit up but whimper guessing it was guy flu which was not good because it was making guts act weird at their school.

"Stay here, I'm getting help." Kermit told him.

He was getting his parents explaining making them understand because they had their flu shots along with Kermit so guessed that Constantine didn't have his which w"We as why he had guy flu.

"We should get him medical attention." Kermit's mother Kess said.

He nodded phoning their family doctor but it was okay so was seeing Nadya there hoping Constantine sick.

"Yep, he has guy flu." Kermit told her.

She knew that Constantine was sick but would get better despite missing school meaning Sam would be happy that Constantine wasn't there.


	46. Spasibo

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and hope Krasavitsa enjoys plus I love writing Constantine's antics.**

**In this one it's Thanksgiving, a day to be grateful but that concept is lost on Constantine but an unexpected adventure helps him understand a little.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was now Thanksgiving morning as Botn Constantine and Kermit were up but had four days off school which made them both happy but Constantine wondered why his aunt Kess was making food stuff in the morning making Kermit laugh guessing that his mischievous cousin had never heard of Thanksgiving in Russia so had to explain to him.

"It's for Thanksgiving, a very special holiday where we give thanks for things and those we care about." Kermit told him seeing Constantine give him a weird look snickering.

"It's okay Kermit, he'll learn to come round in time." Kess told her son knowing how some countries didn't celebrate this holiday so she knew that Constantine did have people he was thankful for in his life, he just needed help to realise that seeing both Constantine and Ketmit eat oatmeal.

"We're having family over later, for the Thanksgiving party okay?" Kess said.

"Yes, it's gonna be fun, like always Mom!" Kermit said making Constantine sigh.

"This holiday is stupid, saying spasibo for things in your life." Constantine remarked.

"C'mon Constant, you'll like it." Kermit said as Constantine got mad leaving after breakfast.

"He just nedds time, you know?" Kermit said helping his Mom with stuff.

Constantine was in the tree fort he and Nadya hung out in but glad Kermit didn't know it was where he hid out like today because he thought the holiday was kind of silly because back home, they didn't celebrate it unaware there was a storm coming.

Nadya was concerned because of the snow storm and also because of what Kermit had told her that Constantine didn't get Thanksgiving making her understand because to Constantine, it was like his aunt and uncle were forcing him to celebrate a holiday he didn't get.

"Oh boy, if I was like Constantine I guess I would feel mad too." Kermit said seeing the snow storm but Nadya saw Constantine there relieved but there was a look of shock on his face.

"What the heck are you doing out here, in the middle of a storm?" Constantine said.

"Kermit just wanted to talk, and then we had to find you because of the storm." Nadya said to him.

Constantine felt bad that he'd gotten her into this seeing the storm pass but was Feelijg scared making Nadya understand hugging him.

"It's okay, as it was an accident." Nadya told him.

"Spasibo Nadya, for coming to help." Constantine whispered.

"It's okay, but it's sweet you said thanks being thanksgiving." Nadya told him making Constantine blush.

* * *

Constantine, Kermit and Nadya were rushing to the house that Ketmit's folks lived in and Constantine was feeling tired after the crazy adventure they'd had as Kess wondered what had happened hearing Constantine explain making her relieved hugging them because most of the family were there making Constantine sigh because he wasn't used to being around them, making Kess understand.

"I'm going upstairs, enjoy your party." Constantine said.

"Actually, he did say thanks, but you didn't hear it." Nadya told them.

"Really, when did this happen?" Kermit asked.

"During the storm, when I hugged him." Nadya replied.

Kermit and his parents smiled at this because Constantine was embracing the holiday spurit a little but would bring him some food in a bit.

Nadya could hear Constantine tel,ing Hector he was thankful for him being his best friend which made her happy knowing that he was coming around a little bit which made her happy.


	47. Getting Into The Holidays

**A/N**

**Here's more of Tne Bad Frog lol but know Krasavitsa will enjoy.**

**It's the beginning of December meaning Christmas is on the way which is one of Constantine's favourite holidays but is sad because Hector goes into hibernation so it's okay.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December meaning Christmas was on the way which was Constantine's other favourite holiday besides Halloween and his birthday since he loved getting gifts making Kermit chuckle because that was good that his cousin got the ho,iday spirit but right now they were waiting because Kermit's dad had cut down a tree so they could decorate it for the holidays, putting gifts under it.

Kess saw her Russian nephew looking through the decorations guessing at his mansion home Tne servants decorated the tree but not Constantine and his parents so Constantine was asking about them making Kermit giggle along with Nadya because it was cute.

"I never get to help decorate at home, the tree I mean." Constantine said.

"We kind of figured, but it's okay because you can here." Kermit told him making Kess understand smirking but this was a good thing.

He was listening to both Kermit and Nadya talk about past Christmases which made Constantine in awe since at this time of year, it was just him and his parents and sister.

But he had an idea to give Nadya a gift for Christmas as a smirk crossed his face making Kermit wonder what was going on in his cousin's mind but Constantine would not tell him.

"It must be, to do with Tne holidays." Nadya said.

Constantine nodded because he didn't want others to think he had a soft side but when it came to Nadya, he did.

They saw Kermit's father back with a tree but Constantine had wanted to cut it down himself since his dad had taught him how.

* * *

Constantine had used money to buy Nadya a locket but it was gift wrapped hoping she would like it because he cared about her sighing seeing Hector in his shell realising that winter meant hibernation which made him sad because Hector was his best friend since he had hatched him that night he had found Hector's egg, feeling tears sting his eyes, despite the fact Hector would wake up in Spring.

"Not gonna cry, we thieves don't cry but why do I?" he said.

"Hey, you okay?" Kermit asked surprised.

"What're you doing in here?" Constantine asked sniffling.

Kermit realised that Hector going into hibernation was why his mischievous cousin was upset but he wondered who the gift was for.

"A good friend, who helps me out a lot." Constantine said softly.

Kermit understood that it was Nadya which was adorable so didn't question it at all.


	48. Cheering Constantine Up

**A/N**

**Here's Mord of Tne stories and hope that Krasavitsa enjoys plus Spasibo for the reviews.**

**In this one Constantine is not himself because he stays up all night reading and waiting for Hector to wake up from hibernation but Nadya is worried for him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was night time a few days after they'd decorated the Christmas tree but while Kermit was asleep in his room Constantine wasn't in the mood to sleep because he missed Hector since his faithful turtle was hibernating since normally Tne Bad Frog slept with Hector so it was okay reading Arabian Nights using a flash light but it was giving Constantine ideas, because one of the stories was about a king of thieves which made him think of his dad but imagining himself as a king of thieves fighting good guys and trapping his cousin in a cave.

A smirk crossed his face at imagining that because one day when he was an adult, he would be a master thief stealing treasures, among other things looking over at where Hector was asleep in his shell which made his heart hurt and years sting his eyes, wiping them away remembering Hector was taking his winter nap sighing.

"Sorry, but I miss you being here in Tne bed listening to stories." he said softly so nobody could hear him because it was that late like three in the morning and they had school later but he didn't care right now.

He then passed out into sleep just as the sun came up but awoken by his alarm clock hitting it annoyed and grumpy putting on his furry hooded cloak going downstairs seeing his aunt had made breakfast.

"What's so good about morning?" Constantine muttered.

He was drinking black coffee which meant he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep meaning he was going to pull stuff at school or get sleepy in class like when he'd been drunk which his uncle and aunt had no clue about.

"You okay, as you're not yourself plus you seem grumpy." Kess asked her nephew.

"I'm fine, Aunt." Constantine lied eating up but going to school but otners including Jean noticed that Constantine was sluggish in the halls which made Nadya on alert so was keeping an eye on him.

"You noticed that he's grumpy, I see?" Kermit told her.

She nodded but was going to Homeroom seeing Constantine asleep making Jean understand hearing the Bad Frog snore but Sam shook his blue feathered head at this because Constantine was always up to something.

"He's just tored, but grumpy." Kermit told him.

* * *

"Something is up with Constantine, like he's not himself." Nadya said to Kermit.

It was Art class and nearly lunch time but they noticed that Constantine was cranky and tired plus had snapped at teachers warranting detention plus he'd painted a canvas of him with Hector making Kermit guess it was because of Hector hibernating.

"I guess that's why he was up late, trying to see if Hector would wake up but he needs his sleep." Kermit told her.

It was now lunchtime but Constantine wasn't hungry but drinking coffee resting his head on the table but Nadya kissed his forehead making her blush plus a smile was on Constantine's face making Kermit smile.

"He must be dreaming about Hector, or you." he said.

Nadya blushed even more giggling making Jean smile understanding since he and Sam hung out a lot.

"Maybe you can make him feel better, since he misses Hector." Kermit told her.

Nadya nodded because she cared about Constantine ever since they were little in kindergarten when Constantine had finger painted on himself since Jean and Sam had been in their class.

"Maybe going to our favourite place will help him cheer up plus Hector would be upset." Nadya said making Kermit smile since they had two hours to go before the day was over.

After school was out Constantine and Nadya were at their favourite coffeehouse drinking hot cocoa and Constantine was eating chocolate pie which was his favourite desdert.

"I know you're a bit sad about Hector, but he's just in hibernation and will wake up in Spring, but he wouldn't be happy seeing you like this." Nadya told him.

"I know, but Spasibo for helping and the kiss at lunch." Constantine said blushing.

"You're welcome, since you're one of a kind." Nadya told him.

Constantine was feeling better but hoping Hector would be okay until he woke up.


	49. Beginning Of Winter Break

**A/N**

**More of the antics.**

**It's the Ladt day of school before Winter Break meaning mischief plus Constantine and Nadya hang out at the Winter Carnival which is very sweet.**

**I hope Krasavitsa enjoys.**

* * *

It was the last day of school before Winter Break meaning mischief would abound especially with Constantine around as he had filled Sam's locker with snow seeing him open it as snow fell on the blue feathered teenager making him annoyed because he knew Constantine was behind this p,us had iced the hallways seeing students ice skate to class making Nadya agree, as she and Constantine were holding hands skating to class.

Jean giggled seeing this because it was cute and knew from Kermit those two liked each other so was giggling.

"Mon ami, you and Nadya make a cute couple." he pointed out.

Constantine nodded as he was drinking eggnog since he really liked it plus they were doing their own things.

Constantine was understanding but goofing around and making the other kids laugh hysterically along with Nadya plus school was letting out early plus there was the Winter Carnival was in town so most of them were going there which made Constantine and Nadya were going too, riding rides and playing games plus Nadya spotted a stuffed turtle at one of the games.

She knew that Constantine missed Hector so was winning it for him making him happy kissing her making her giggle.

* * *

"Aw, you guys had fun at the carnival?" Kermit said to Constantine later at home.

"Yes, Nadya and I did as we rode rides, ate funnel cakes and played games." Constantine replied.

It was later that evening and both amphibian males were hanging out since Kess and her husband were out so they were staying home by themselves until they got home since they were in middle school now so it was okay.

Constantine was going to his room but sleepy from all the fun he'd had today from classroom mischief to hanging out with Nadya cuddling the stuffed turtle which he'd named Hector 2 which was very cute.

Later that evening he was reading but knew that Hector would be okay because Nadya had helped him feel better about it plus Christmas was coming which was making him excited plus he would give Nadya her present on Christmas Eve.

He blushed thinking about earlier hoping that the others would not find out about that because he couldn't live that down so was hearing pizza was here going downstairs.

They were eating up but talking about the holidays making them excited knowing things would be okay since it was the festive season.


	50. A Pair Of Snow Dorks

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and gave me a hi,arious idea **

**In this one, Constantine and Nadya are having snow fun and being snow dorks, which is adorable.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow, the snow is deep, just like back home in Russia eh?" Nadya asked.

"Yes, it is and makes me happy you know?" Constantine said.

It was the week before Christmas Eve and while others were doing Christmas shopping or partying amog other things, Constantine and Nadya were in the snow being snow dorks which other kids in their grade didn't get.

Right now they were making snow angels which was sweet because they had been this way since five years old in kindergarten like when Constantine had let snowflakes fall on his tongue.

"It's like old times, Nadya you know?" Constantine said.

Nadya nodded because they were like this but hoped the others were okay.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Constantine asked.

"Build a snow frog, like old times?" Nadya asked him.

Constantine nodded in rep,y as they were building one together but enjoying things plus didn't mind the cold since Russia was like this seeing Nadya happy which made him giggle because he was having fun.

He hoped that Christmas would be good plus his parents had sent gifts which were under the tree humming Christmas music making Nadya smile hugging him.

* * *

Later that afternoon Constantine was back at his aunt and uncle's house drinking hot cocoa to keep himself warm plus he was wearing his hooded cloak but Kermit guessed his mischievous cousin had spent the day with Nadya seeing him nod blushing making him understand.

"We had snow fun, like snowball fights, snow angels plus we built a snow frog." Constantine told him.

"Aw, that's so cute because you like her which is okay, since you guys have been very close since you were little." Kermit told him.

Constantine nodded but was eating fruitcake which stunned Kermit since not a lot of peopke liked it when relatives sent the stuff so was understanding because things were about family this time of year.


	51. An New Year Of Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more and this one was suggested by Krasavitsa because we were talking about Constantine pulling pranks on Jean and Sam **

**In this one, Constantine is being mischievous after a mishap in French class but Jean and Sam ask Nadya for help.**

* * *

It was after Christmas and the New Year but in school, the seventh grade was starting french class which most of Tne class were excited about but Constantine could use this as a chance for mischief plus Jean was from France so he could teach the class French making Jean sigh.

"Arretez Constantine, as the new year just started so just go easy." Jean snapped.

"Somebody's in a mood, like his fluffy eagle budfy who came back from the South." Constantine said.

"Taise-toi Bad Frog, since Jean just got back from France!" Sam replied.

Nadya knew her Bad Frog didn't understand French which was okay because he was smart in his own way guessing he was going to pull pranks on both Jean and Sam later which would be funny.

During break Constantine pulled a Krispy Kreme out of a bag and attaching a string to it for a prank on Sam chuckling softly seeing Tne eagle fall for it instantly which made Constantine giggle yanking it just as the blue feathered male tripped over his feet falling onto the floor, seeing the doughnut attached to a string.

"Go figure, Constantine once again!" Sam said as Jean helped him up.

"Aw, mon ami you okay?" Jean asked.

"Qui, sort of, Constantine did it because we corrected him in French class but Nadya can help us out." Jean told him.

"We could get him back, but that wouldn't work." Sam said but was going to get some coffee before next class hoping Constantine would relax but Sam frowned realising next class was Gym his least favourite class, seeing Constantine chuckling about something which involved the principal.

"Oh, we need to hear this!" Jean said as they went over.

"The laxatives should be kicking in, right about now." the Bad Frog said proudly making Sam stunned that Constantine had given the principal laxatives in his coffee making him annoyed.

"He's so gonna get busted, sooner or later." Jean said drinking coffee but he and Sam were eating croissants with chocolate in them making them look classy.

* * *

"Constantine doesn't mean what he does, but you guys kind of irked him in French class." Nadya said to them during Gym class since they were doing fencing which was making Constantine excited but Sam as well because he was good at it.

Both males were going at it during fencing making the other kids impressed and excited so we're seeing Constantine win making Sam sigh because he knew that Constantine would prank them if he hadn't won.

Nadya hugged Constantine making Jean understand that she and Constantine liked each other making Sam sigh because it made sense hoping maybe Nadya could calm Constantine and his antics.


	52. A Bit Of Mischief

**A/N**

**He-he here's more and Spasibo to Krasavitsa for reviewing as well as Fillet Francaise forvreviewing.**

**In this one a lot of antics are happening from begging Constantine to help with a test, Valentine's Day among other things but hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait, we have a test in Russian?" Kermit asked Constantine.

"Yep, where's your precious Jean now?" Constantine said smirking.

It was now Feburary meaning Valentine's Day was coming up but Tne seventh grade had also taken Russian class as well as French but that made Constantine happy

because he loved talking about Russia and Russian came easy to him, but was refusing to teach anybody in the class so Kermit hoped to appeal to his cousin's better nature, which happened with Nadya.

"C'mon I'm sure if you help the others pass, they might be grateful for it plus I'm sure Nadya would be proud that you're sharing something you love with others." Kermit pleaded.

"Sorry Good Frog, it's their problem because that's what I'm like in French class but I don't need that to be a madter thief." Constantine to,d him.

"Just think about it, p,us your favourite victim of your antics isn't here, he had to go home early." Kermit said.

"Why is he at home, too afraid to show his face?" Constantine said.

"No, remember that movie in Health class?

He kinda started going through changes during break, so he won't be in school for a week but you still can cause mischief." Kermit told him.

"Spasibo, now if you excuse me, I have things to do." Constantine said making him understand.

He guessed it was either antics or Valentine stuff so guessed it was the second thing which was very sweet since his cousin really liked Nadya so would cover for him in Homeroom seeing otner kids there.

"Did you ask him, to help?" a kid asked.

"Yes, he's thinking about it." Kermit replied.

"We're doomed!" another kid said.

"Whoa, it'll be okay we just have to relax." Kermit replied.

Constantine then strolled into Homeroom late but in his hooded cloak with his hood up because he knew the entire grade wanted him to get through seventh grade Russian Tne way Jean was helping them pass French plus he was tired because he had been reading to himself but also Hector so he didn't feel like playing nice, no matter how they pleaded.

"We should leave my cousin alone, until he feels up to it." Kermit said.

"Actually I have a way to get these losers off my back, and have fun with it." Constantine said.

Kermit had no idea what his cousin was up to because Constantine had stolen the answers to the Russian test using thief skills which was a test his father had assigned him.

A mischievous grin crossed the Bad Frog's face.

Later at lunch Nadya smirked seeing the entire seventh grade around her and Constantine's table seeing he was giving them the answers to the test for money making her smirk and Constantine chuckle hysterically.

* * *

Nadya was was surprised finding roses in her locker on Valentine's Day since it was a school day plus the other kids were like this plus there was going to be a dance tonight but she didn't want to go because that wasn't her thing plus she just wanted to hang out with Condtantine plus girls in their grade were mean plus made fun of her because of her accent knowing Constantine didn't let this bother him, and had other kids afraid of him or irked like Jean and Sam seeing one of her Bad Frog's schemes in action seeing Sam chasing him down Tne halls.

"You're never going to graduate, you know that!" Sam yelled as Nadya giggled.

"Mon ami let's just ignore him because this is what he wants, so don't let him get to you." Jean said stroking Sam's shoulder which was helping.

"Fine, but he's not gonna amount to anything or end up in gulag." Sam muttered.

That struck a raw nerve in Nafya tripping him making Jean surprised since he didn't remember that both Condtantine and Nadya were very close as kids.

"Dang it, what is it with them?" Sam said.

"You did kind of hit an nerve Sam." Kermit said.

They were going to Drama class but Constantine wasn't there and neither was Nadya as they'd cut class.


	53. Mischief Abounds

**A/N**

**Here's more for Krasavitsa as they love these stories.**

**In this one Constantine's antics are really irking Sam especially a gum bomb that wrecked his feathers but Jean, Kermit and Nadya explain that he and Constantine have been like this since kindergarten.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Woah, just cool down Sam what did Constantine do this time?" Kermit asked.

"He put a gum bomb in my locker, and now I have gum in my feathers which just grew back from my first moulting season and now I have to get gum in them but why does he do this especially to me when I didn't do anything to him?" Sam asked.

"That's funny, just like in kindergarten!" Nadya said.

"Yeah, Constantinevand you were like this in kindergarten too." Jean said.

"Ah, kindergarten was good naps, finger paints, Jean." Sam said blushing.

"Yeah but back then, Constantine was shy, shyer than Sam." Kermit told them.

"Bug why were hevand I like this in kindergarten?" Sam said confused.

"You were kinda strict on him, for being himself like the time he finger painted on himself, or when he had accidents or because he didn't nap so you kind of still are like that." Nadya explained.

"Let's try and get that gum out, mon ami." Jean told Sam.

Constantine had also taken photos of Sam with the gum all over him planning to show the whole school making him chuckle hoping Kermit didn't find out plus this weekend he was going to Russia so his dad would let him heist some more, something he coukdn't do here but was releasing the turtles from their cages in the lab.

"Hector will be happy, when I tell him later." Constantine said leaving before the science teacher saw and busted him going to Russian his favourite class but Kermit was happy seeing his cousin here wondering why he was smirking wondering what he'd done now.

"Nothing bad this time, thief's honour." Constantine said.

Jean wondered what the Bad Frog had been up to hearing the turtles had escaped from Tne biology lab making Kermit understand because Hector was Constantine's pet turtle so guessed seeing those turtles in a cage made his cousin imagine Hector in a cage, so found it sweet that the mischief had been good mischief.

Sam was still very sticky but would get his Mom to help get the gum out of his feathers but Constantine loved this class.

* * *

"Wow, you freed the turtles from the Bio lab but it was because of Hector right?

Plus you probably took photos of Sam covered in gum, and planning to use them right?" Kermit said as Constantine smirked showing Kermit the photos he'd taken making him chuckle.

"Constant, Sam didn't mean to make you mad but just be careful okay?

He is running for class president, remember?" Kermit said.

"Nuts to him, I'm not scared." Constantine told him.

Kermit sighed hoping his mischievous cousin knew what he was doing plus the next morning, there were photos of Sam covered in gum on lockers making Kermit sigh but Jean stunned.

"We have to make sure Sam doesn't see or he'll freak!" he said.

Sam was stunned seeing the photos but was embarrassed as Jean was going after him.


	54. Giving A Bad Frog Comfort

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics but hope Krasavitsa enjoys along with TheFrenchGirl because you guys like these so hope you like.**

**In this one, Constantine is running against Sam of sorts for class president but he's only doing it for fun.**

**I hope you guys like and let's hope that Constantine has a big part on the new Muppet show**

* * *

"What do you mean, that Constantine is running for class president?" Sam asked frantic.

It was now Spring and Tne class election was coming up so Sam had been running unopposed but now Constantine was deciding he wanted to be class president making Kermit guess his cousin just wanted to have some fun and give Sam completion which was a good thing, because Sam could up his game.

"Relax as I think he just wants to run, and not be class president." Kermit said calming the blue feathered eagle down.

"Let's hope so, as Constantine would run things into Tne ground." Sam told him making the teenage amphibian underdtand.

Constantine was already getting votes from his campaign which involved mischief which was making Sam very anxious plus Constantine had made cupcakes that were turtle shaped making Sam curious.

"He was baking them the other day, plus his turtle Hector inspired them." Kermit said.

Sam understood realising why Constantine had set those turtles free from the biology lab.

The bell rang so they had to go to class.

Later Constantine was at karate practice which was his favourite part of the day but kicking butt which the coach loved plus they were winning tournaments.

After practice Constantine was going home but hoped things were okay at home in Russia because Toph had been gone for a long time.

* * *

"Look Hevtor, peopke regard the turtle as the image of mother which is very cool." Constantine told his pet turtle later that night in his room after doing homework.

"Hey, what're you and Hevtor up to?" Kermit asked.

"Oh hey Kermit, just reading a storybook about turtles, is something wrong?" Constantine asked.

"Just wondering what you were doing, because it's so quiet.

You're just running against Sam as class president for fun, right?" Kermit replied sitting on his cousin's bed seeing Hector look up.

"It's just for fun, we all know eagle is gonna win." Constantine replied.

"Hey, you okay?" Kermit asked.

"I'm just worried, about Toph because she hasn't shown up." Constantine said making Kermit understand.

"She'll be okay, since she's a thief like you." Kermit rep,ied.

"I guess." Constantine replied seeing his cousin leave him be feeling Hector nuzzle him because he sensed his master was sad.

"I'm just worried about Toph, but maybe Kermit is right." he told the turtle humming a lullaby that Toph sang to him when he was little and scared but tears started to leak from his eyes making Hector nuzzle him, as the teenage Bad Frog wiped them away with a webbed hand unaware Kermit had saw.

He hoped his cousin would be okay so glad that Hector was helping him feel better plus Nadya would help.


	55. Taking Care Of A Sick Hector

Constantine was noticing that Hector was not himself which worried the teenage Bad Frog because the turtle was his best and only friend in case something was wrong with him feeling he was warm in temperature meaning he was coming down with something which was making Constantine scared plus it was a school day meaning Hector had to stay home today which made Constantine's webbed hands shake getting anxious, but he cared about Hector a lot.

"Hey Constant, ready to go?" Kermit asked.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Constantine replied.

He was tucking Hector into bed hoping he would be okay until he got back from school later going downstairs but Kermit sensed something was wrong with his cousin.

"It's nothing you should worry about, okay?" Constantine said softly.

They were at school but Constantine was distracted because of Hector but he didn't want to say because he didn't want the other kids to think less of him.

Later after school, he was back from taking Hector to the vet but he had a cold and just needed rest and TLC which Constantine could give.

"It's gonna be okay buddy, as I'm gonna take care of you." he assured him but was thinking about the day he'd found his egg and hatched it.

* * *

_It was a perfect sunny day at a beach which Constantine and his older sister Toph had stopped here to have some fun and camp there since he and his sister were travelling so Constantine was enjoying the beach, swimming in the ocean, playing on the sand among other things but something caught his eye, an egg!_

_Despite being five and a half he was very smart along with being able to read way before his peers so knew there was a baby animal in Tne egg so was curious to see what would hatch from it._

_"Constant, we need to set up camp okay?" Toph said._

_"Aw, do we have to?" Constantine said as his sister nodded._

_Constantine sighed putting the egg in his bag where he kept his most precious things in it like jewels and a photo of them and their parents heading to a vacant cave Toph had found but we're setting up for the night like lighting a fire to keep warm._

_"Constant, stay here okay?" Toph said._

_Constantine sighed as he saw his sister leave the cave because he hated being alone when she did this feeling the egg in his pouch taking it out._

_"He-lo there whatever is in there don't be afraid._

_I'm Constantine and a frog, but me and my sister Toph are travelling around but I get lonely so maybe we can be friends." he told Tne egg._

_It then hatched revealing a baby turtle making him excited just as Toph returned with food feeling the turtle._

_"He's Hector, my new pet turtle." Constantine told her making her smile._

_Toph knew her brotner would take good care of Hector._


	56. Busting Toph Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories.**

**Spasibo to Krasavitsa for reviewing and this one was inspired by a suggestion of Constantine rescuing his sisyer Nadya so I had to write this.**

**Constantine goes to Siberia to save his sister Toph who is in gulag but hope you guys like.**

* * *

Nadya had went to find Constantine because her Mom had told her that Toph who was Constantine's sister was in gulag knowing her Bad Frog would want to save or bust Toph out.

"Don't worry, I can bust her out but Spasibo for telling me." Constantine said deciding to cut school to save Toph because she was important to him arriving in Siberia but in his hooded cloak.

"Tjis is a test of all my skills, Hector." Constantine told his faithful pet.

He was using a tunnel entrance to break in hoping Nadya's Mom didn't bust him finding Toph's cell as she had shackles on her arms.

"I'll get you out of here, sis." he said using an arc welder getting them off her arms stunning Toph that he had came but he karate kicked the door open grabbing Toph's arm.

He saw guards there making the teenage Bad Frog grin using karate to stop them hoping Kermit woukdn't find out along with his aunt and uncle because they would freak if they found out.

He felt pain in his hand but ignored it as he and Toph left the gulag.

"That was close, but glad you're okay because I was worried for you." Constantine told her seeing her hug him noticing his hand was hurt.

"We need to get it looked at, c'mon!" Toph told him.

They were going to their parents mansion but Baba and Magnus were stunned hearing what Constantine had did along with hurting his hand but saw it was broken meaning he needed a cast making Constantine grin.

"Getying a cast is awesome, you know?" he told them making Toph smile at this.

* * *

"How did you get that cast, or hurt your hand?" Nadya asked later the next day.

"I hurt it, rescuing my sister from gulag." Constantine told her.

Kermit was stunned hearing his mischievous cousin say how his hand had gotten hurt because he hadn't told him or his parents how he'd hurt his hand seeing Nadya sign Constantine's cast but Sam was impressed by what the Bad Frog had did.

"Wait, what about karate?" Kermit asked.

"Oh, I can still do that but I have to be careful." Constantine said.

Nadya smiled at this because it was sweet that her Bad Frog had rescued his sister from gulag and had kissed him.

Jean smirked at that but knew Constantine had detention for cutting class making Constantine sigh because he wasn't afraid of detention.


	57. Becoming An Uncle

_A/N_

**_Here's more of the stories plus hope Krasavitsa enjoys but thanks to them for reviewing _**

**_In this one, Hector's eggs that he laid hatch and Constantine becomes an uncle which will be intresting but he loves Hector so he can be a good uncle._**

* * *

It was late night but Constantine was at the beach where he'd found Hevtor's egg because Hevtor was laying eggs which made the teenage Bad Frog very happy and something he wanted to be part of because Hector was his best friend but watching Hector lay a few eggs but smirked because he knew the baby turtles would find their way back to Hector soon once they hatched so hoped they could stay with him and Hector.

"Good job buddy, you're gonna make a good parent plus that makes me an uncle!" Constantine said picking Tne turtle up seeing him nod.

Constantine realised it was nearly daytime hoping Kermit wouldn't come looking for him going home just as the sun came up stunning his aunt making her happy he was up seeing him drink coffee yawning.

Hector was asleep in his shell in the pouch on Constantine's back since Ladt night had been very special plus in Science class they had to talk about nature so Constantine was going to use last night for his.

"Mmm, this coffee is good!" Constantine said to himself.

In Science class Constantine was telling about how turtles laid eggs impressing the class and Tne teacher making Nadya guess that Hector laid eggs had given her Bad Frog inspiration.

He nodded after class but was yawning and at lunch resting his head on the table knowing he had been at the beach all night seeing him nod but he could sleep in detention but she wondered if Constantine would keep Hector's kids along with Hector.

"Of course he will, he cares about Hector a lot." Kermit told her.

She guessed he was right since Constantine cared a lot about Hector so would make a great uncle to Hector's kids guessing they would hatch soon making Kermit understand.

* * *

A few weeks later both Constantine and Hector were back at the beach because Hector's kids were finding their way back to him seeing five little turtles emerge from the water cuddling their father making Constantine emotional bringing them home to his aunt and uncle's house so was seeing them bond with him the way he had with Hector as a baby.

"Aw, I'm your uncle Constantine and took care of him when he was your age but I'll take care of you guys." Constantine to,d them.

He then saw Kermit enter but in awe that Hector's kids had found their way back to him so guessed that Hector wanting to stay with Constantine had brought his kids with him but it was cute.

"Yes, they hatched and found their way back to Hector but are you mad?" Constantine said.

"No, but think it's sweet you're helping Hector with his kids." Kermit said making Constantine blush because it was cute.

"It's okay because you are taking good care of Hector and now his kids." Kermit told his cousin.


	58. A Bit Of Chaos

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories.**

**Thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing because I know how much they love the stories **

**In this one, Constantine has a huge sugar rush but it makes his family worry for him **

* * *

noticed that Constantine was tired guessing he'd been at the beach helping Hector out with his kids seeing him a little clumsy helping him out going to Homeroom seeing him out like a light resting his head on his desk snoring softly making the other kids understand because they respected him as Jean wondered what was going on, because he and Sam were curious.

"He's not sick, he was helping Hevtor with his kids." Nadya said.

"I see, but he needs coffee." Sam told her seeing her nod.

At recess Constantine was drinking soda to keep himself awake but Kermit was worried because his cousin and caffeine didn't mix or gave him an nasty sufar rush which was happening making the other kids laugh at his antics making Nadya sigh.

"Relax, he'll cool down." she assured him.

They saw Constantine causing mischief making them worry hearing the principal yell making Constantine giggle but Nadya was catching him because the soda was wearing off getting sleepy relieving them hoping the principal would understand when they explained seeing him awake later.

"You kind of had a bad sugar rush Cuz, which is why you have to be careful with soda." Kermit told him.

They saw Constantine's parents and Kermit's parents at the office making Nadya curious but worry going to class.

* * *

"You okay, as Kermit told me what happened at school?" Toph asked Constantine.

"I guess, my head really hurts from that soda." Constantine replied.

They were back at the family mansion in Russia plus their parents were kind of becoming very overprotective of their kids despite them being thieves but Constantine sighed because Hector wasn't with him making Toph understand because the turtle was her brother's best friend and carried him everywhere in the pouch on his back.

"Hey, you'll get him back you'll see." Toph assured him.

"I hope so." Constantine told her.

Magnus sighed because he and his wife were very worried about their sob but keeping him here in Russia was safer which made Toph understand knowing her brother felt no fear which was good but bad.

He knew one day Constantine would understand that the world was dangerous.


	59. Talking To A Lemur

**A/N**

**He-he here's more but thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing because it means a lot.**

**Constantine has his webbed hands on a cellphone meaning mischief plus he also hangs out with Dominic which stuns Kermit.**

* * *

Constantine chuckled as he'd gotten his webbed hands on a cellphone since he was the right age for one plus he'd used his money to get it making Kermit sigh knowing his cousin would cause mischief with it plus Constantine had put Nadya's number in it so he could phone her when he wanted but had been making prank calls especially to Jean adopting a French accent to do it like doing it with Sam, adopting a country accent, so the teenage eagle would not figure him out.

"Constant, put the phone down plus Sam put caller ID on his after your many prank calls to him." Kermit told him.

"I'm just having fun, Good Frog." Constantine replied.

"A cellphone is not a toy, okay?" Kermit replied.

Constantine sighed plus had done homework plus Hector was asleep in the pouch but Hector's kids were also asleep which was cute hoping they would be okay because he cared about them.

They were little brothers to him but was getting a snack and going outside wondering where a certain Lemur was because he hadn't seen him in a while but going to the Lemur's house seeing him there.

"Oh hey there, little thief." Dominic said.

"He-lo Dominic, it's been a while." Constantine said.

"I'm not going anywhere, little thief." Dominic replied.

* * *

Constantine was telling him about how things were going making Dominic chuckle at the twelve year old's antics as the Bad Frog smirked.

Later Kermit was wondering where his mischievous cousin was but had left the house to go find him stunned the Bad Frog was talking to humans but sighed shaking his head entering hoping that he wasn't in danger seeing Dominic and Constantine give him looks.

"You realise how dangerous this is, because you could be in trouble?" Kermit said.

"Relax, Dominic is my friend so he won't hurt me." Constantine assured him.

"Yeah, kid I am the little thief's friend." Dominic said.

Kermit sighed because he and Constantine were going but Constantine knew that Kermit wouldn't tell his parents that making Kermit nod because he didn't want to freak his parents out.

"Fine, but not all humans are like that." Kermit told him.

Constantine nodded getting into his aunt and uncle's house going to get washed up.

He was quiet during dinner but hoped Nadya was okay because she seemed busy since he wanted to talk to her


	60. Coffee High

**A/N**

**Whoa we've just hit sixty chapters with this one, who would've thought this would have happened?**

**Thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and hope they enjoy this one since it involves coffee.**

* * *

Constantine was a bit hopped up because he'd started drinking coffee a lot which bothered his family plus he was causing epic mischief in school like pranking the cheerleaders which Nadya had been impressed by since those pretty girls made fun of her but Kermit was worrying for his cousin knowing the almost teen Bad Frog was risking himself with all that coffee.

"Just relax, Constant has no fear and has been like this since we were kids." Nadya told Kermit.

"Yes, but he's family, and I promised my folks to look out for him." Kermit rep,ied seeing Constantine sluggish coming down from a coffee high.

"Whoa budfy, it's okay but you should just rest." Kermit told him.

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" Constantine yelled.

Nadya could tell her best amphibian friend was exhausted and needed to rest but she knew that Constantine thought he was invincible but he needed a good rest plus his thirteenth birthday was soon meaning he would be a teenager meaning puberty among other things smirking.

She saw Constantine sleepy but it was the end of the school day so she was carrying him to his aunt and uncle's house but hoped he would be okay seeing his room making her smile especially seeing Hevtor worried seeing his master making Nadya understand.

"He is just exhausted, from drinking too much coffee." she said.

She was leaving him be but going home before her mother worried making Kermit understand but hoped Cobstantine was okay.

Kermit was checking up on his cousin hearing snoring making him relieved but saw his Mom home explaining why Constantine was sleeping since she'd gotten calls from their homeroom teacher because of it plus Constantine's thirteenth birthday was coming up which was a big deal

* * *

A few days later Constantine was awoken by sunlight beginning to stir sitting up in bed despite his head hurting from Tne coffee wondering what time or even what day it was because he was unaware he had been sleeping like a log Tne last few days seeing Hector and his kids cuddle him because they'd been worried for him.

"Aw, it's okay see?" he assured them yawning.

He was getting up because he was hungry making his aunt Kess relieved because Kermit had told her what her nephew had been doing fixing him breakfast.

"Sorry but you're cut off from coffee for a while because we care about you plus you on a coffee high is odd." Kermit said as Constantine sighed.

At school Nadya wondered why Constantine was so grumpy but understood after Kermit explained but saw Constantine slam his locker door cursing in Russian making Nadya understand because she cared about him so was letting him be.

She knew he was very good at knitting things like blankets among other things but kept that a secret from others since it relieved Constantine's stress.


	61. Birthday Blues

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Krasavitsa enjoys.**

**Constantine isn't looking forward to his birthday but Kermit and Nadya help him out **

* * *

It was the week before Constantine's birthday and Constantine's family in Russia were excited because Constantine was turning thirteen which was a big deal to them especially Constantine's parents and Toph so knew that Kermit and their aunt and uncle were also working on birthday plans for Constantine but being sneaky about it so the Bad Frog didn't know plus he was hanging out with Dominic much to Kermit's worry, knowing Dominic was a good friend to his cousin.

He saw Nadya show up ready to help making him understand wondering if onto their plans giggling plus Kess was making a turtle shaped cake for her mischievous nephew's. Birthday knowing his parents were planning a huge party hoping Constantine was okay because everytime they mentioned his birthday, he seemed bummed out so maybe Kermit could find out what was wrong.

"He-lo I'm home!" Constantine said.

Nadya giggled at that blushing making Kermit understand guessing she liked his cousin but was finding it cute but saw him sniff because the kitchen smelt of cake sighing.

"Yes, my mom was baking." Kermit told him.

Constantine was yawning because after hanging out with Dominic, he had been doing karate going to his room making them relieved.

"That was close, because he almost found out." Kess said.

Nadya nodded along with Kermit but hoped her Bad Frog was okay because he seemed down about his birthday which was weird but she and Kermit would solve this mystery making Kess smile at the girl.

"Constantine is lucky, to have a girl like her around." Kess told him.

"Yep, they look out for each other." Kermit told her.

He hoped that Constantine was okay because birthdays were good and not bad so hoped his cousin was okay.

* * *

Constantine was feeling a little bummed because of his birthday because he didn't want to be a grown up or a teenager because he just wanted to be mischievous and himself sighing but was pushing these thoughts from his mind knitting something unaware his cousin was listening.

"I know everybody's excited about my birthday but I don't want to grow up or be a teenager because I wouldn't be myself or be mischievous but I didn't want to hurt their feelings since my Aint baked a cake, so I guess the others got me gifts.

I like gifts, you know?" Constantine said to Hector which made Kermit understand going to get Nadya because he felt bad for his cousin so maybe they could help Constantine out and feel better.

Nadya wondered what was going on but understood after Kermit told her because she cared about Constantine a lot going to the house seeing Constantine playing with Hector and his kids.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked them.

"We know you're scared about your birthday because you think you have to change, you don't because you're perfect the way you are." Nadya said.

"Yes she's right, but birthdays are good because it celebrates the day my mischievous cousin came into the world." Kermit said making Constantine get emotional bursting into tears which stunned them.

"Aww it's okay, because it's gonna be fine." Nadya said.


	62. Happy Birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories but thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing.**

**It's Constantine's birthday plus his parents are throwing him a huge party for him **

* * *

"Nafya, I'm worried once Constantine turns thirteen tomorrow because his hormones will get wild and his moods will change constantly." Kermit told her at lunch.

It was the day before Constantine's birthday but it was a school day so school things were distracting Constantine like karate and mischief or reading books about turtles.

"We should wait, let him discover on his own and then he'll ask for help." Nadya told him.

"You have a point, because he gets shy to ask for help but he will come to us when it starts happening Pkus I got him his gift." Nadya told Kermit.

"Yeah, since we're having a sort of party bit his parents are throwing a huge party which is gonna be good." Kermit said giving her an invitation that Constantine wanted her to have.

He was hoping that Constantine would be okay because he just needed his confidence restored in himself seeing him reading a book about turtles which he knew his mischievous cousin loved turtles because of Hector which was cute but Sam wS stunned that the Bad Frog loved to read, seeing Kermit nod.

He knew today Constantine had karate practise today so he and Nadya could plan birthday stuff for Constantine because he was not a fan of surprises having Aspergers but it was okay making Nadya understand.

She hoped Constantine would like his birthday making Kermit agree but he was going home later and at his parents house they were planning Constantine's birthday since Baba and Magnus, Constantine's parents were throwing a huge party for him making Kermit grin knowing how big those parties were.

"Yes, but for them it's a big deal plus Constantine will be having his Bar Mitzvah you know?" Kess said making Kermit nod knowing things would be intresting.

* * *

The next morning Constantine was awoken by the alarm clock realising what today was that it was his birthday seeing Hector and his kids give him cards making the teenage Bad Frog smile revealing crooked teeth since he didn't brush a lot which was understandable because he was a Bad Frog.

"Spasibo guys, as it means a lot." he told them.

He was getting up but saw the door open as his aunt entered with a birthday cake with candles but Constantine was curious blowing them out.

"It's not everyday, you turn thirteen plus your parents and sister probably have something planned for you." Kess told him.

The little Bad Frog was a little anxious about this because he wasn't a fan of surprises unwrapping gifts making him chuckle saying thanks to them in Russian making Kermit curious.

"What does that mean, Constantine?" he asked him.

"It means thank you, cousin." Constantine replied softly.

"Cool, since you come from there." Kermit told him.

Constantine blushed at this because he was shy making them understand because it was okay and eating pancakes for breakfast.

Later that day Constantine was in Russia at his parents mansion at the huge party they had thrown for him plus he knew his Bar Mitzvah was this year because he was now thirteen seeing Nadya hug him.

Baba and Magnus were chuckling at this plus Baba was pregnant meaning Constantine would be a big brother as Constantine was surprised by this because he cared about his parents a lot.

Kermit was understanding his cousin was a little anxious plus he was a good uncle to Hector's kids so would be a good big brother to his sibling making him smirk.


	63. Growing Pains

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing because it means a lot **

* * *

**Constantine is going through growing pains but Kermit helps him figure it out **

* * *

Constantine was not himself because one moment he felt his normal self and the next moment upset or mad to the point where he wanted to break things so didn't know what was wrong with him but right now he was mad making Hector worry for him sweet madter who had hatched him from his egg seeing Constantine on his be cursing into his pillow making the pet turtle nuzzle him which was helping him feel better.

"It's okay Hector, I didn't mean to scare you or my nephews because something's wrong with me." Constantine told him as Hector was pointing to where he thought his master was sore.

"It's not a pain or ache buddy, it started happening after my birthday." Constantine told him.

But Hector nuzzling him was making him giggle because it was helping him feel better but wondered why he was feeling this way seeing Kermit enter but saw his Russian cousin sad guessing it was growing pains since Constantine just turned thirteen, so it was normal entering sitting down on the bed seeing Hector nuzzle him chuckling at the turtle.

"Yeah, I'm worried for Constant too but I think I know what's wrong with him." Kermit said to him.

"You do, how?" Constantine asked.

"Yep, because when I turned thirteen I went through this where

one moment you're happy then upset, angry among other things but it's just being part of being a teenage amphibian plus you grow out of it." Kermit said.

"Oh, so it is because I turned thirteen?" Constantine asked as Kermit nodded.

"Didn't you pay attention, in Health class?" Kermit asked.

"Oh I tuned that out, like Eagle Boy." Constantine said.

"You realise you also have Bar Mitzvah, because you're thirteen?" Kermit told him.

"Yes I know, my parents explained the past weekend." Constantine told him.

He had just been diagnosed with Aspergers but was hiding it because he was afraid of what other kids would think if they knew making Kermit understand because his cousin was very proud of being a Bad Frog but enjoying this bonding time, seeing Constantine quiet.


	64. Calming Him

Constantine was enjoying banoffee pie since his cousin had been baking but it was very good because he was sort of good at cooking but it was okay because he was good at karate among other things because Kermit had encouraged him and had boosted his confidence since he was helping Constantine with his social skills so was letting Constantine help.

"I'm glad you like it, since the school fair is coming up." Kermit said seeing Constantine drink tea since he couldn't have coffee because it made him hyper.

"Yes, but I just want to hang out with Hector, he's my true friend you know?" Constantine said making Kermit sigh.

"Hevtor would want you, to make new friends." he said seeing Constantine sigh because he cared about his turtle very much.

"Nobody will care, okay Good Frog?" Constantine told him.

"Not true, but you just have to believe in yourself." Kermit told him.

"Sorry Good Frog, but I can't do that." Constantine told him.

Kermit sighed seeing Constantine eat the whole pie belching shaking his head at his cousin seeing Hector by his side.

"Great, now I gotta go bake again!" he said.

Constantine sighed as he was going to his room but sleepy after a huge sugar rush but Kess understood so was making a mental note to make banoffee pie for her nephew's Bar Mitzvah sijce he liked it so much.

* * *

Nadya was understanding after Kermit explained to her how Constantinr was feeling shy around others hoping he wasn't shy around her making Kermit understand knowing if Constantine talked to him, then he was still comfortable with Nadya.

"Sam was curious because the teenage Bad Frog was brave and confident wondering if he was sick but Nadya slapped him for that because her Bad Frog was coping with his Aspergers so Sam was pushing buttons.

"Uh-oh we should leave her alone to calm down." Jean said.

Constantine kissed her but blushed as the entire seventh grade were applauding because there had been rumours about those two for a bit which had just been confirmed now thanks to Sam.

"I-I gotta go, to class." Nadya heard him say going but she understood because he was going to Special Ed classes so understood his anxiety.

"Whoa, you and Constantine are the centre of attention which Constantine is going to hate but we should leave him be." Kermit told her going to Homeroom hoping things would cool down or his cousin might have s meltdown which he hated seeing happen.

Nadya agreed because she cared about her Bad Frog but was distracted all morning but at lunch she saw Constantine with his hood up meaning he was upset guessing the kids in Special Ed had been talking about it so was going to him.

She saw him upset but they were going something where the other kids could not see but cuddling him because he needed it, seeing him breathe deeply.

"That's good, but just relax okay?" Nadya told him.

He nodded but was drinking chocolate milk which he loved since he was little but it was helping calm him down but it was working.


	65. Getting Ready

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories but hope peopke enjoy like Krasavitsa and Lafillefrancaise enjoy plus to answer questions, Constantine is sort of Jewish but it's complicated **

**In this chapter, Constantine is preparing for his Bar Mitzvah but his shyness is making him anxious but an idea involving Hector helps him get ready which makes Kermit happy since he wants to see Constantine happy instead of being shy.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was after school and karate practice but Constantine was tired because he got wiped of energy by school walking upstairs to his room but in his room getting onto his bed yawning seeing Hector there beside him like always which made Constantine happy yawning and passed out just as Kermit walked in with snacks because he saw his cousin needed a boost in his energy seeing Hector there leaving chocolate milk and brownies there for when Constantine woke up hearing his cousin sleep talk.

"Aww, it's okay, as Nadya and I are here for you." Kermit muttered to himself.

He left his cousin be since they'd done their homework but saw his Mom was fixing dinner guessing that Constantine was having a rough time knowing Nadya would help him out.

Kermit nodded as he was helping her out but was explaining that Constantine was shy and had a meltdown but Nadya had helped saving dinner for when Constantine woke up because school wiped him out of energy.

"He'll be okay, but his parents and I were talking about his Bar Mitzvah but he has to read in public." Kess told Kermit making him understand since Constantine was shy and his Bar Mitzvah was making it worse realising he could give Constantine his confidence to at least make it through his Bar Mitzvah at least.

* * *

"How're you gonna help me with my Bar Mitzvah?" Constantine asked after he'd woken up and Kermit had told him about his idea which made the teenage Bad Frog curious.

"Well a Bar Mitzvah is very special, since it means becoming an adult but it's like a party where people give you stuff." Kermit said.

"So it's like a second birthday?" Constantine asked.

"Yes, it means you're becoming a man." Kermit replied.

"M-Maybe it won't be so bad." Constantine told him.

Kermit smi,ed at this but explaining what he had to do to perform Tne ceremony knowing in Social Skills, they role played so they were role playing the ceremony.

"Hey, Hector should have a Turtle Mitzvah!" Constantine said as Kermit was curious about where his cousin was going with this hearing him explain that because Hevtor laid eggs it made him a parent making Kermit smi,e wondering if this might help Constantine feel better about his Bar Mitzvah so was letting him do saw Constantine very happy during it chuckling because Hector's kids wanted to be part of it which surprised Kermit because it was sweet and Constantine just being himself which was a good thing but was seeing him feel better which made him happy.

"I think you might be ready, for yours Constant as it is this weekend plus I know you invited Nadya." Kermit said.

"Yes, she's important to me like Hector." Constantine replied.

Kermit knew Constantine cared about him too but shy about admitting it.


	66. Beginning

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and hope you enjoy.**

**It's after the ceremony but there is a huge party at Constantine's family mansion plus his Mom Baba has a surprise for him and Toph, that they're going to be a big brother and sister.**

**Plus Constantine is starting on his psth to being the World's Most Dangerous Frog after his father has a talk with him.**

* * *

It was the party after the Bar Mitzvah but everybody was enjoying themselves but Constantine was wearing a tux but looking around the ballroom of his family mansion for Nadya since he'd invited her sighing because he liked being around her plus she made him feel safe

He then saw her in a black dress with her hair up which made Constantine blush but he was feeling funny making Kermit underdtand along with Toph that Constantine liked Nadya so was hugging her making Toph smile at that because this was an important moment in her brother's life hoping nothing would go wrong.

"Spasibo, for coming as I was worried you wouldn't make it." Constantine told her.

"Yeah, like I was gonna miss this!" Nadya said.

They were kissing but Toph sighed because she knew that her brotner really liked Nadya so was letting him be.

Baba and Magnus who were Constantine's parents chuckled because it was sweet that their son was in love hoping this was okay in case Constantine's heart got broken and Nadya would never do that which Kermit assured them about plus he noticed his aunt was pregnant meaning that Constantine and Toph would get more siblings .

"Yes, but we haven't told Constantine yet, because he might freak or jealous, you know?" Baba told him.

"That makes sense, but he'll love being a big brother." Kermit told her.

Magnus was with Constantine but talking about how proud he was of him making Constantine blush as Magnus was explaining that he was the next World's Dangerous Frog making Constantine happy promising that he wouldn't let him down.

"That's what I like to hear, Bad Frog now all you need is an number 2." Magnus told him.

"Dad, what is an number two, in Tne thief world?" Constantine asked.

"Somebody to aid you in your heists, you know?" Magnus said.

"Oh, I think I kmow what you mean." Constantine told him.

"Atta boy, as I have faith in you." Magnus told him.

* * *

The next morning Constantine was still in bed because he was too tired from yesterday making Kermit understand because yesterday had been good plus he knew Constantine would probably use his being an adult now of sorts to get away with things sighing remembering Magnus had been talking to Constantine last night, which was good because things were getting good, because Constantine was very mischievous but had a sweet spot seeing.

He had no idea that Constantine was starting on his journey but the teenage Bad Frog had an idea of who could be his number two if he agreed making Constantine tingle with excitement but he needed more rest before asking Dominic to be his number two.


	67. Everybody Gets Hurt Sometimes

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories, but know Krasavitsa enjoys.**

**Constantine hurts his arm but Kermit but especially Nadya help him out because they care about him.**

* * *

"Yeah, bring it Bad Frog!" a kid said as Constantine was on a skateboard in Tne pkayground of the school but Kermit and Nadya gulped because Constantine wasn't wearing safety gear besides a helmet

"He's gonna get hurt, which is not good!" Kermit told Nadya.

The crowd of kids were impressed but Constantine fell over after landing on his webbed feet hurting his arm making Kermit and Nadya worry.

Constantine gritted his teeth because his arm hurt like it was broken but felt tough enough without needing it checked out making Kermit worry telling that his cousin was hurt.

"Hey, you sure you okay?" he asked.

"Sort of, but it's nothing I can't handle!" Constantine said whimpering making Kermit, Hector and Nadya worry.

"Okay, my arm hurts after doing that stunt but thieves never get hurt." Constantine said whimpering making Nadya understand holding his webbed hand going to tell the nurse but she said he needed to see the doctor, making Constantine sigh.

* * *

Constantine sighed later looking at the cast on his arm because it hurt meaning he wouldn't be able to do karate or heist until it got better seeing Hevtor and his kids tnere cuddling him gently because he needed it making Tne teen feel better, seeing Kermit watch feeling bad for his cousin because he wasn't feeling himself, so wanted to cheer him up.

"I'll be okay, guts." Constantine said.

Nadya sighed as they were drawing on his cast making Constantine giggle which was music to their ears because they worried about him because he was their friend so knew he would be okay plus he was tough seeing him relax.

"Spasibo guts, because it looks good!" Constantine told them.

"You're welcome, because you were feeling unlike you, the tough Bad Frog we know you are." Kermit told him.


	68. Alone Time

Sam sighed as Constantine had been mischievous yet again in Home Ecomincs which had involved Jean's soufflé which the Bad Frog had popped with a sport because it had looked like a balloon getting the dish over Jean and the classroom which had made Sam mad because Jean had worked hard plus International Food Week was coming up but Constantine sighed because he had to stay in Tne Special Ed room while it was going on, which upset him because he'd made Russian dishes plus was wanting to share culture with them.

Nadya felt bad for him because this would have been a good chance for him to show the others what he was truly like which made her sad knowing Constantine was just going to ditch school Tne upcoming week and maybe go to somewhere that made him happy, where he wasn't stifled by people who didn't understand him or how he was wired.

"Yes, I am going to Russia for thevweek since being there makes me happy." Constantine told her.

"Yes I see, but it's okay." Nadya replied.

She knew he just needed some alone time but missed him when he went there but was going to lunch but punched Sam making Jean and Kermit surprised as she dumped soda on Jean stomping off.

"You guys okay, as that was not normal." Kermit said.

"You realise that maybe she has feelings for a Bad Frog, mon ami?" Jean said to Sam as the blue feathered male chuckled hysterically like Jean had just told a joke.

Kermit guessed Jean was right but was hoping Constantine was okay because he'd been angry about something plus saw a chopper leave school making him sigh guessing his mischievous cousin was running away which worried him.

"He's not running away, he just needs alone time." Nadya to,d him.

Kermit understood because a lot of peopke lately had been against Constantine for just being himself so maybe alone time was a good thing.

He just hoped Constantine was okay because he knew Nadya cared about him but it was okay since they had to go back to class.


	69. Something There

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories but thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and hope they enjoy this one since it is Constantine/Nadya lol**

**It's a week later but Constantine and Nadya are bonding more plus Constantine is unsure about being a big brother so Nadya is helping.**

* * *

"Ooh, so your Mom is pregnant I see?" Nadya asked.

"Yep, moe mouths to feed you know?" Constantine replied softly.

"Aw, you can teach them to be thieves too." Nadya said to him.

"I guess, but Mom and Dad are gonna forget me and Toph." Constantine said.

It was a week later but Constantine was back from Russia but his Mom had told him that he was going to be a big brotner which freaked the Bad Frog out making Nadya understand because he had been sent to live with his aunt and uncle sighing while drinking soda.

"Hey, they love you you know?" Nadya said.

She was blushing after saying that because last week Jean had mentioned that she had feelings for Constantine guessing he was right.

"Nadya, you okay?" Constantine asked.

She nodded in reply because she cared about him but hoped he was okay.

Je was hugging her stunning her blushing making her understand.

She knew he was getting a reputation but she knew he was shy and needed her but she dreaded what would happen after they graduated high school because she would be in college and Constantine would not which made her sad, pushing those thoughts aside.

"You okay, what are you thinking?" Constantine asked.

"Nothing much, my Bad Frog." Nadya lied.

Constantine could guess she was concerned for him which was good because he cared about her but hated admitting it.

"Let's not tell anybody okay?" Constantine told her.

"Sure, but it's okay." Nadya told him.

* * *

It was the next day but Constantine sighed seeing other kids run from him in the hallway making the teen happy but Kermit sighed knowing his mischievous cousin had a good side or a spark of good in him but he never let it out unless he was around Nadya or Hector plus he knew that he was going to be a big brotner, wondering what his cousin felt.

He saw him going to the library to read for a bit which he understood hoping to talk to Nadya would give him the answer because they had been acting weird today not realising they liked each other.

He found Nadya in homeroom but she understood after Kermit asked plus she told him about the hug after making him promise not to tell anybody which impressed him smirking knowing they were all growing up so guessed Nadya was what his cousin needed.

She nodded but hoped Constantine was okay since the principal had insisted the students wear uniforms making Kermit sigh knowing Constantine would break this rule or wear his hooded cloak which was his style.


	70. Late Night Snack

_A/N_

**_Here's more of the stories but Spasibo to Krasavitsa for reviewing because they're enjoying._**

**_In this one Constantine is having late night snacks plus bonding with Kermit some more._**

* * *

Constantine was in the kitchen of his aunt and uncle's house after midnight eating candy but mainly cookies like when he was littler sighing because he knew others were beginning to write him off like some of his teachers but he didn't mind knowing Nadya cared hearing footsteps.

"Constantine, you okay?" he heard his cousin ask.

Constantine was surprised that his cousin was still awake guessing his cousin was wondering why his mischieThat vous cousin was up this late but Constantine was playing with Hector.

"Couldn't sleep, I see?" Kermit asked.

"What do you think?" Constantine replied.

"You should open up a little like with Nadya, as she cares about you." Kermit told him but Constantine sighed because he was born a Bad Frog but had been thinking about things like what would happen if he did marry Nadya blushing.

"It's okay to feel like this, you know?" Kermit said.

"Yes, but it's not easy being mean you know?" Constantine replied.

Kermit guessed he was right but he was bonding with him along with Nadya but knew he was shy curious about his cousin's choice in late night snacks.

"This is just how a thief in training makes himself feel better when sad, or conflicted plus I did it at home, you know?" Constantine said.

"Don't forget the milk, you know?" Kermit said.

"Yeah, but you're lucky being an only kid." Constantine told him.

"But you'll be a good big brother, plus maybe they'll be thieves too." Kermit encouraged but Constantine snorted but he understood because he was unsure of change.

Constantine was nodding biting into a cookie but sleepy which was cute seeing him mention Nadya before passing out as Kermit carried his cousin to the couch plus Hector had been worried for his master plus heard him cry a little as Kermit understood.

"Ssh, I got you, just relax plus Nadya loves you." Kermit whispered seeing him relax in sleep which relieved Kermit going to bed.

* * *

That day Nadya and the other kids especially Jean and Sam noticed a certain Bad Frog wasn't here but Nafya guessed her Bad Frog had cut school because he was tired seeing Kermit nod remembering last night when he and Constantine had talked hoping he was okay plus they could use Constantine's antics, since things were quiet here which even Sam was agreeing with which surprised them.

"Maybe Nadya, you should talk to him." Sam said.

"Because I can calm him right, guys?" Nadya said,

Kermit nodded after explaining but Nadya agreed as she hoped Constantine was okay but he was strong willed so he would be fine.

After school Nadya was going to where Kermit and his parents lived seeing Constantine still asleep but Nadya blushed because he looked adorable plus Hector was in his arms making Kermit understand.

"Aw, how late did you two stay up?" Nadya whispered.

"Pretty late, but he must be tired." Kermit told her.

She nodded kissing Constantine's head but hoped Jean or Sam weren't here because they would make fun of her.


	71. Meeting His Future Self

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing.**

**Constantine gets a visit from his future self who imparts wisdom to him plus tells him a little bit about the future.**

* * *

Constantine sighed as his siblings had been born but we're guys which wasn't so bad but their crying in Tne middle of Tne nighthad kept him up but sighed leaving his room to get something to sooth his jangled nerves going to Tne kitchen but sighed because he heard footsteps preparing to strike throwing something but something about this amphibian stranger was familiar realising it was him, but o,der which made him stare at his older self.

"You realise it's rude to stare, even if you are me." he said.

"Woah, how the heck did you get here?" Constantine asked his future self.

"Time machine, thanks to Bunsen but I felt like visiting." he replied.

"Wait, you mean Bunsen, that nerd guy in my class built a time machine?

Now I have questions you know?" Constantine asked.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" he said.

"What becomes of Nadya, when she's older and my cousin and the others?" Constantine asked counting on his fingers making his future self smirk because he forgot how cute he was at this age.

* * *

"Well Good Frog becomes famous and he and his friends put on a show the whole world loves and has a high strung pig for a girlfriend.

Nadya became the warden of the gulag, but very good trust me and we meet again when you're my age." he said.

"Wow, what about a certain grumpy eagle who cramps my style at school?" Constantine asked.

"He and Jean met again when trying to bust me, well us while we're pulling off the crime of the century and they get together." the older Bad Frog told him.

"What about me, when I'm older?" Constantine asked.

"We become the World's Most Dangerous Frog." he answered.

He saw Constantine very excited which made him chuckle.

"Wait a second kid, even though I told you that, you have a lot of time before that, pConstantine lus being young doesn't last forever so for now just be a kid pulling mischief, hang out with Nadya you know?" he said.

"Sure, but you hungry?" Constantine asked.

"Nope, I gotta go before Good Frog finds out." he replied.

Constantine sighed as he was eating chocolate chips and cookie dough since when he was sad like the other night when he was sad feeling Hector nuzzle him.

"Spasibo Hector, at least you would not forget me." Constantine said sniffling as tears leaked wiping them away but left a mess in the kitchen.

Later the next morning Constantine's parents found cookie crumbs guessing Constantine had been feeling sad so had been eating cookies wondering where he was, but saw Toph.

"He left guys, plus his room is empty." she told them.

"He must be upset, after Tne babies were born." Baba told her husband.

They would ask Kermit if he'd seen his cousin but Tne Good Frog was stunned that Constantine had ran away from home knowing where he might be.

"Right now we should leave him be, then try." Kermit to,d them.


	72. Panic Attack

"So, you feeling better after last night?" Nadya asked Constantine.

"Sort of, but you're helping as the future sounds exciting with me being a master thief, among other things." Constantine said drinking coffee.

He'd spent the night at Nadya's house Pkus she had calmed him down explaining his parents loved him despite having siblings plus curious about her Bad Frog's older self after he'd told her that.

"It's okay, but your parents will underdtand." Nadya told him.

Constantine nodded feeling his heart race around her which made her understand hugging him because he needed her like she needed him.

They were drinking coffee but Constantine was grabbing spray paint mamimg Nadya curious about what he was going to do but was listening to his hoped his older self was okay.

He'd made Nadya promise not to tell anybody about that but they were going to school and Constantine was spray painting the lockers but after he was done, he threw the cans away washing his hands.

* * *

"Wow, somebody tagged the lockers!" Kermit said surprised along with the entire student body but Nadya smirked realising what Constantine had used the spray paint for hoping the teachers didn't catch him seeing Sam annoyed since he was the hall monitor.

"It has to be him, look what he tagged on Nadya's!" Sam said pointing to Nadya's locker seeing two hearts guessing it was Constantine and Nadya making Kermit smile.

He knew that his cousin and Nadya liked each other but he hoped the teachers didn't know never guessing his cousin was good at painting.

"There he is!" Sam said approaching.

"Sonebody got up on the grumpy side, this morning." Constantine said.

"Admit it was you, that tagged the lockers!" Sam screeched.

"It wasn't, there's no paint on his hands or any cans." Nadya told him.

Jean placed a hand on the eagle teen's blue feathered shoulder which was calming him down going to Homeroom but Constantine smirked because he'd gotten away with it making Nadya chuckle.

She kissed him mamimg him go pink unaware Sam was watching but confused as to how somebody like Nadya liked a Bad Frog like Constantine so would ask Nadya later at lunch joining Jean but focusing while in Chemistry class seeing Constantine goofing around with chemicals making Kermit worry, especially after a fire started.

The entire class were outside as the fire department put it out but Nadya sighed seeing the police there because it had been an accident seeing Constantine shaky but she explained for him as the police gave him a warning.

"That was close!" Constantine said while in Nadya's arms but was still shaky knowing he was having a panic attack plus school was dismissed because of what happened and nobody had gotten hurt thankfully.

But later she found him upset since Kermit had yelled at him saying he was just a kid and not a thief but that made her mad but they were going to her house where he could calm down but Sam was surprised that Constantine had feelings along with crying unaware Kermit had seen.

"You're screwed, if Nadyafinds you." Sam told him.

"I never knew, that he could cry you know?" Kermit said.

He hoped things would be okay.


	73. Giving Comfort

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing.**

**In this one, Nadya is helping Constantine feel better after the rough day he was having so they bake cookies and she sets Kermit straight.**

* * *

"You know how to bake cookies?" Constantine asked Nadya.

"Yes, my grandfather taught me, you know?" Nadya replied.

It was later that day and after almost burning down the chemistry lab Nadya knew that cookies helped Constantine calm down when upset or sad but she knew what Kermit had said had hurt her Bad Frog in his heart which wasn't okay so she was trying to help, plus Constantine looked adorable in an apron.

"It's Ojay to cry, as it's been a rough day you know?" Nadya told him.

"Yeah, I guess."Constantine said as a tear had fallen into Tne cookie mix which Nadya had seen but he was trying to be brave.

"Ssh it's okay but at least they can sort of see, what Hector and I see." Nadya said to him as they were baking but she was enjoying this alone time with him.

"Thanks, because I need this to feel better.

You show me love, you know?" Constantine said ho,ding her hand and kissing it making her giggle.

She would talk to Kermit tomorrow but Constantine was understanding hoping his cousin would understand but was relaxing.

He was feeling a little better being with Nadya since they had been friends for a very long time which Kermit didn't understand plus feeding Hector cookie dough making him smile a little which made Nadya happy.

* * *

"Wait, so my cousin got expelled and doing who knows what?" Kermit asked.

"Yes, but you really hurt his feelings with what you told him to Tne point where he cried plus some of his tears were in the cookie mix.

Which is why they taste intresting, you know?" Nadya to,d him.

"I never meant to hurt him, but yesterday was hectic so I just over reacted but is he okay?" Kermit replied.

"Tell him that, and then we'll talk." Nadya said.

Kermit gulped because Nadya was a little scary when mad but would talk to Constantine when he got home because he wanted to make up with his cousin so was distracted making Jean and Sam sigh.

Later when he got home, he heard Constantine singing to Hector which made Kermit smile feeling bad seeing Constantine avoid his eye contact understanding and explaining he was worry about hurting his feelings as Constantine accepted his apology but was quiet.

"I guess I deserve that, because I was pretty hard on you." Kermit told him.

Constantine nodded but cuddling Hector which was cute so was leaving him be knowing peopke liked the cookies that Constantine and Nadya had made.


	74. Riding The Rails

**A/N**

**Here's more and this one was inspired by An Idiot Anroad when Carl went to Russia.**

**In this, a certain Bad Frog Sneak's aboard the Teans-Siberian Express but worries everybody especially Nadya.**

**I hope Krasavitsa enjoys.**

* * *

Constantine smirked seeing Tne Teans-Siberian Express in Tne station but snuck onto it where Tne police wouldn't see him because he was Getying out of here knowing only Nadya would be sad if he left but not the others but sighed hearing the train whistle feeling the train leave.

"Oh boy, we're too late as the train left." Nadya to,d Kermit and Sam.

"Don't worry, he'll come back but where does that train go to?" Sam asked.

Kermit checked seeing it stopped in Chona!

"Woah, he ran away to China tnat isn't good." Kermit said panicking.

"It's okay, plus he's tough so he can handle himself." Nadya assured him.

"My folks and his folks are gonna freak!" Kermit said as Sam sighed.

"Just explain that your cousin is riding the rails to China, and they'll underdtand." Sam told Kermit seeing Nadya agree.

"Relax, it'll be okay because Constantine is tough and brave, plus his parents will underdtand if we explain he crossed the border." she assured him.

He nodded as they were going to his house but they wondered what was going on as Kermit explained.

* * *

"Constant went where, nephew?" Magnus asked worried.

"He snuck onto the Trans-Siberian Express so is riding the rails to China." Kermit replied to his Russian uncle.

He'd told his parents about what Constantine had done so they had called Constantine's parents so they would understand but Toph who was Constantine's sister was hoping her brother was okay.

A few months later Constantine was back in Siberia but saw Nadya there hugging him because she'd been worried about him making Constantine sigh because he had sought adventure guessing he was in big trouble seeing Nadya sigh.

"We were just worried about you, because you vanished." she told him.

"Sorry Nad, I just wanted to have some fun." Constantine said.

She understood but was taking him home to his folks as Toph hugged him which stunned him.

"I was so worried, about you." she told him.

"I didn't know I worried you guys, I was having fun." he told her.

Magnus was telling his brotner and his wife that Constantine was back which relieved them but was grounding him when he got back to America making Constantine roll his eyes because he could escape.

"It's okay, but things will be okay." Baba his motner said.

Toph nodded because she'd been worried about her little brother because he was important to her and her parents.

They were having dinner but Constantine was quiet as he didn't want to upset his Fami.y plus was tired going to bed because he'd had an adventure going to his room.

He climbed into bed but was out like a light making Toph smile kissing his head like when he was little making her smi,e a little despite being a little mad at him.

She was leaving him be knowing Hector would keep watch over him.


	75. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing.**

**Constantine gets really sick but Nadya and his family help him out because they care about him a lot.**

**Plus working on another story idea gave me a cute idea for a certain Bad Frog which Krasavitsa and I would love and maybe I'll add it into this series.**

* * *

P

Constantine was not in a good mood as everybody was bothering him especially his cousin and he was Getying very angry and lashing out at them emotionally which hurt but Nadya was helping him coo, down but now it was Winter plus he realised there was a lot of snow making him curious hearing mischievous laughter making him curious, seeing a little light blue skinned amphibian kid but wore a snowflake charm.

"Whoa, the stories were true about the Snow Frog!" Constantine said surprised.

"Yep, I'm Elsie but just having fun since my magic makes peopke happy." she said.

"I know that, trust me." Constantine to,d her.

"Why're you out here?" Elsie asked him making him flinch.

"It's complicated, okay kid?"!Constantine said.

Elsie could sense he was lonely but was having fun with him to Tne pint where Constantine felt he didn't want to go home but was sneezing a lot which wasn't a good sign because it meant he was Getying a cold but was ignoring it.

"You sure you're Ojay?" Elsie asked.

"I think so, as I am a Thief in training after all." Constantine to,d her but he was not feeling good feeling sleepy and padding out unaware Nadya had went out to find him which made her relieved finding him.

* * *

"Woah, how did you find him out there?"Kermit adked Nadya.

"He was sluggishly stumbling around and not himself, which helped me figure it out but he kept saying something about the snow frog." Nadya replied.

That made them curious but they could figure it out when Cobstantine woke up since he was running a really high temperature which bothered them.

"Yes, but he shouldn't have been put there in Tne freezing co,d!" Nadya heard Toph say.

"Whoa, you're being really hard on him as he was upset a lot recently but he eeds us." Nadya told her.

Toph guessed she was right but she was helping Nadya tend to her brotner seeing Hector worry for his master making Nadya understand but she was watching Toph make Constantine ramen knowing she cared.

She just wanted her brother to think before he acted sometimes making Nadya understand but sighed as she saw him asleep letting him rest.


	76. Talking To Turtles

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing but felt like updating.**

**In this one Constantine has an ear infection that he's hiding plus he finds out that Hector can talk like when he was little so they continue having secret talks which I find adorable you know?**

**I'm getting ideas for my Muppet stuff thanks to the new show starting here Monday night but my ideas involve Constantine and Sam too as I like them.**

* * *

Hector was worried for his teenage master because Constantine was whimpering and kept rubbing his ear meaning he had a sore ear which bothered him because he cared about his madter hoping he would tell Nadya or Kermit seeing the Bad Frog grit his teeth at the pain, mamimg the turtle sigh knowing he needed to calm him down.

"You okay Constant, Yoy can tell me everything you know?" Hector said stunning Constantine that his pet could talk remembering he had done this as a kid so smirked making sure the coast was clear before responding.

"My ear really hurts Hector, but hid it from my cousin." Constantine said.

"Aw, you know you should tell your cousin." Hector said.

"Since when you talk?" Constantine replied softly as Hector smirked.

"We did it all the time, having secret talks which we should do again don't you think?" Hector replied seeing Constantine nod.

"Yes I remember Hector but do your kids do it too?" he asked.

"Not sure, but we need to get your ear fixed up." Hector told him Ashe was in Constantine's arms as he left his room finding his aunt in the kitchen telling her his ear hurt seeing her frown looking in it seeing it was very red and angry needing to take him to a doctor.

Later after dinner Constantine was reading but ignoring the pain in his ear plus He tor was helping him out plus they'd been talking about things like the past making Constantine nod.

He was unaware that his cousin was watching him and Hector leaving him be because he was tired and needed his rest.

* * *

Nadya was stunned seeing Constantine had his hood up and had a tissue in his ear because it was the sore one plus it wept which he didn't want others to see making her understand since Ker it had told her that Constantine had an ear infection so felt bad for her Bad Frog knowing he would get better.

She heard him in his locker talking to somebody unaware it was He tor because he hadn't told her that because it was between him and Hector but maybe he should tell her, because she would understand but was letting him be, knowing he would join her soon enough.

"You okay, why're you red?" Hector adked Constantine.

"I heard Nadya, and you know?" Constantine said.

Hector knew his madter liked Nadya but knew he got tongue tied so it was good they could do this again because he needed somebody to talk to.

"We should get going, before I get tardy." Co star tine told him leaving his locker making his way to Russian his favourite class besides Gym seeing Sam glare at him as he entered knowing the teenage thief was up to something making him on alert.

"I don't think so, mon ami because he has his hood up." Jean told him.

Nadya was happy Constantine was here but knew his ear was bugging him which made her sigh knowing Russian would distract him wondering what he'd been doing in his locker but he hadn't been drinking wine.


	77. Paintball!

**A/N**

**He-he here's more of Tne mischief and Tnanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and Tne new show for inspiring this since the guts playing paintball inspired this.**

**In this one whi,e Jean and Sam are headed to France for Model U.N, Constantine stages Tne most epic paintball fight.**

**I hope you guys like **

* * *

Constantine snuck into the Art department as he was planning an epic stunt which involved a paintball war but had only told Nadya because he trusted her and Kermit would ruin his fun along with Sam but he and Jean were in France so who could stop him?

"This is gonna rock, Hector!" Constantine said excited getting what he needed plus the superintendent was having an inspection so a little chaos wouldn't hurt.

"Constant, nobody's gonna get hurt right?" Hector asked.

"Nope, but messy lol." Constantine chuckled as he left but was starting a paintball fight as Tne entire student body joined in.

"This is awesome, you know?" Nadya said but Tne principal didn't look amused plus paint was over his clothes making Kermit gulp at what his cousin did.

"Get to my office, now!" Tne principal said as Constantine giggled despite having paint on his cheek making Nadya smirk at his antics.

"Tnat was worth Getying yelled at, you know?" Constantine said going inside.

"Are we in trouble, Constantine?" Hevtor asked.

"No, just me but I'm used to it." he said after he cleaned up but the principal wondered who Tne teen was talking to but Constantine pleaded Tne fifth about that as he sat in Tne office tuning out what the principal said

* * *

"Sam, maybe you should blend in a bit since there are a lot of different things my peopke do like eat lunch for two hours among other things." Jean said.

He and Sam were on a plane headed for France but Sam had no clue that France was very different from America so was taking notes but wearing a star spangled beret making Jean roll his eyes.

"What, I have to look patriotic as it's Model U.N you know?" Sam to,d him.

"I know, but I'll help you but are you nervous?" Jean asked.

"Maybe, p,us I brought comfort food." Sam said.

Jean knew the teen eagle was a little chubby but it was okay stunned Constantine had staged a huge paintball war back at school making Sam frown but was not liking his ears being clogged up by cabin pressure but they were landing in France in Paris.

"C'mon mon ami, let me show you Paris." Jean said as he and Sam were ho,ding hands getting off Tne plane


	78. A Little Mischief

**A/N**

**Here have more antics lol, plus thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing Pkus us talking tonight gave me ideas.**

**So in this one, Constantine is a little insecure about something like having warts over his hands plus in France Sam gets a little tipsy .**

* * *

"I'm sorry you got grounded, because your paintball thing was fun." Hector told Constantine as they were in Constantine's room but the principal had called his aunt and uncle so they'd lectured him and grounded him for two weeks making Constantine sigh.

"It's okay, as it's my idea to have a paintball fight." Constantine told his turtle unaware Kermit was listening plus stunned Constantine was talking to his turtle and Hector was talking back.

"It's okay but at least you and Nadya care about me." Constantine said to the turtle making Kermit sigh because he'd brought his cousin snacks entering but both Constantine and Hector gave him weird looks.

"Since when can you talk, to Hector?" Kermit asked him seeing Constantine nervous but Hector was in his master's arms because he and Constantine kept their talks a secret.

"You must have been imagining, cousin." Constantine said as Kermit sighed.

"Well I heard you both, but I guess you had fun, running an epic paintball fight." Kermit to,d him noticing warts appearing over his younger cousin's hands making Constantine worry.

"Sorry Constant, for pointing it out." Kermit said making Constantine frantic going to Tne batnroom seeing them on his hands Getying shaky.

"Nadya is gonna make fun of this, with my hands like this!" he said to himself putting medicine on them and putting band-aids over tnem along with wearing fingerless gloves.

"Nadya won't make fun of you, she loves you warts or no warts." Kermit told him.

"That's what you want me to think, and then otjer kids see and laugh!" Constantine told him making Constantine sigh.

* * *

Sam was hanging out with a french eagle teen named Marie who was part of Model U.N but they and Jean were having lunch which took two hours long which astounded Sam making Marie giggle at his being a dork.

"We're not eating fancy, right?" Sam whispered to Jean.

"You'll do fine, but is it more to do with Marie?" Jean asked him.

Sam was drinking something from a wine glass not knowing it was wine but liking it making Jean smirk along with Marie seeing him drink a lot but getting tipsy dancing on the table making Marie giggle because it was funny but kissed him, stunning Jean.

"He's gonna be stunned, when I tell him later." Jean muttered but was carrying Sam on his back after two hours of lunch knowing he needed to sleep it off.

"He'll be okay, after he sleeps but he's gonna have one headache." Jean said.

Marie was tucking Sam in but saw Jean put an ice pack on Sam's head.

"You didn't tell him that in Europe, kids our age could drink a little wine?" she asked him as Jean shook his head.

"Nope, but we should leave him be." Jean said as they were leaving the hotel room but would lie saying Sam had gotten sick in case the adults got mad that Sam had gotten drunk.


	79. Soda Bender

**Aa/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing because it means a lot to me.**

**In this one, Constantine goes on a soda bender so Kermit and Hector help him out.**

* * *

"Mmm, this soda is so very good, and tasty." Constantine told Hector but he'd been drinking it a lot all day which made Hector and Kermit worry because Constantine got Wikd on coffee.

"Should we worry about this, or tell your folks?" Hector asked Kermit.

"We should just keep an eye on him, just in case." Kermit replied.

Hector nodded but was sighing because he cared about Constantine a lot so hated when he was hyper.

"I'm okay Hector, honestly." Constantine assured him belching but all hopped up on sugar making Kermit worry seeing his cousin pass out getting an ice pack and a hot water bottle.

He could help his younger cousin feel better about this seeing his cousin hopped up but it would wear off soon seeing him crash around sunrise making Kermit sigh because he was tucking him in seeing Hector beside him plus he was tired too going to bed out like a light.

* * *

"Uuh... What happened and why do I feel so sore?" Constantine whimpered the next morning as Kermit entered the room seeing he was awake.

"How much soda did you drink?" Kermit asked him.

"A lot, I guess." Constantine replied making Kermit sigh at his cousin knowing he was sore plus had a tummy ache and feeling unlike himself.

"That's why we don't drink a whole lot of soda." Kermit told him.

Constantine sighed as he was sleepy but Hector was by his side which helped seeing Kermit leave but was quiet because he knew his parents would freak if they knew plus had thrown the empty soda cans in the trash just in case.

He was going to school but explained to his parents that Constantine was sick so they wouldn't worry yawning making Constantine curious.

"How come you're tired, didn't you sleep?" Constantine asked him.

"I stayed up, to keep you out of trouble." Kermit told him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Constantine said as Kermit was surprised leaving the house but knew Constantine would feel better after sleeping most of the day which was s good thing knowing Nadya would ask about him.


	80. Don't Mess With A Thief

The gang saw that an new student was starting at their school plus it was Tne last year of Middle school waning they woukd be in junior high making Kermit gulp because an new principal woukd have to deal with Constantine's antics along with new teachers, but they saw Sam gawk at the new student who was a yellow skinned girl with long blond hair wearing a hippy like baker boy cap and hippy like clothes.

"Hey, I'm Janice and your auras are good especially yours." she said looking at Sam.

"Oh boy, he's making goo-goo eyes at the new girl." Constantine muttered.

Janice frowned knowing about Tne teenage bad frog p,us sensed a bad aura from Constantine making him hiss.

Kermit and Sam along with Jean knew when Tne bad frog got mad, he got even knowing he did it to Sam hing he would go Eady on Janice.

"Should we warn Ms Universe, about Constantine?" Jean asked.

"Maybe, but Constantine takes things literally." Kermit said.

Constantone had snuck into Tne Art room Getying paints chuckling, as he'd show Janice not to mess with him.

* * *

Later Constantine had stuck paint bombs in Janice's locker which had squirted paint all over her making Sam mad but Janice looked like a pretty tie-dye walking canvas as Kermit saw him approach, seeing Constantine snicker hysterically at this going to karate before anybody busted him.

"Who woukd do this, as I'm new?" Janice asked confused.

Kermit, Jean and Sam exchanged a look but explaining that Constantine kind of ruled the school and she upsetting him had done this making her frown.

"Just don't let it bother you, as sometimes he doesn't mean it so just get washed up okay?" Kermit explained seeing her go do so but he needed to talk to Constantine about that.

At home Constantine was meditating as Kermit walked into his room but he saw Constantine mad.

"Did you have to cover the new kid on paint?" Ketmit asked.

"I plead Tne fifth, besides she asked for it!" Constantine replied.

Kermit sighed as he left him be hoping Janice was okay so maybe Nadya could help Constantine out.


	81. Starting Tne Holidays

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and with it being the holidays, I couldn't help myself writing Constantine stuff because it is December.**

**It's Winter break so Constantine is spending Hannukah back home in Russia so will be happy.**

**I hope Krasavitsa likes.**

* * *

It was now the montj of December meaning Tne holidays plus Kermit and his friends were excited about Christmas knowing Constantine was going home to Russia for the holidays which was making him curious knowing Janice celebrated the winter so,stick, so was going home to his house seeing his parents making eggnog and asking how school had went knowing Constantine was home, but in his room.

Kermit was bringing his mischievous cousin cocoa and cookies hearing him sing in russian but it was cute seeing him wearing a yamaka on his head plus had gotten a Hannukah card from Nadya which had made him very happy.

"Hey, my folks made cocoa and cookies." Kermit told him seeing a mini menorah since his parents were anxious about Constantine having candles in his room so he liked his mini one just fine.

"Spasibo cousin, plus spasibo for Tne Hannukah gift and I'm going home tomorrow which will make me very happy you know?" Constantine told him.

"That's cool, because you like where you come from." Kermit said.

"You've no idea, good frog." Constantine said biting into a cookie.

They were hanging out but we're going out into Tne snow building snowmen, among other things because they were having fun making Kermit smile plus saw Tne pind Tney swam in at summer had frozen over, giving Kermit an idea wondering if Constantine had ever ice skated.

"Not really-" he said as Kermit pulled him with him onto the ice but helping his cousin learn to skate which he was enjoying making Kermit smirk because he liked when his cousin was happy like when he was around Hector.

* * *

The next day Constantine was packing for going home to Russia but had brought his parents and sister Hannukah gifts making Kermit smile knowing how Constantine liked his family and knew he'd learn new tricks whi,e tnere hoping Janice or Sam were okay.

Right now, Constantine was having breakfast involving crickets making Kermit smirk drinking coffee but was seeing him in a good mood because he was going home to Russia making him underdtand plus knew his cousin would use his chopper to get there.

Constantine was leaving but Nadya arrived there just as he had left making Kermit underdtand explaining that she'd just missed Constantine.

"He'll be fine, plus he'll be back plus you can give him your gift then." Kermit told her making her nod.

But at the Bad Frog mansion in Russia Constantine and Toph were having fun and causing mischief like them surging down the staircases and chasing each other making Magnus their fatner chuckle as their motner Baba giggled at her o,der kids being mischievous, as she was feeding her daughter Yaga.

"You can't beat a madter thief, sisyer!" Constantine said avoiding Toph as she was throwingie as he ducked.

Plus it hit Magnus making him chuckle as Yaga was licking some off his hand making them giggle knowing Hannukah was starting amaxing


	82. Family Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing in such a long whi,e because I have had Constantine on my mind a lot recently especially after this week's ep of Muppets.**

**In this one, Constantine is enjoying family time **

* * *

"Hey, how come dad is lighting the menorah?" Constantine asked that night.

"Because he's Tne man of Tne house, little brotner despite the fact you had your Bar mitzvah plus our Incle and aunt won't let you do it there either." Toph said making Baba giggle at her kids.

"It doesn't matter who gets to light it, it's about Fami,y." she said.

"And Getying gifts, for eight whole nights!" Constantine said making Magnus chuckle blowing the fire off the match after lighting the first candle on Tne menorah plus giving them their first Hannukah gifts.

"Sweet, ninja gear!" Constantine said as Toph chuckled.

She hadn't opened hers yet but Yaga had gotten clothes making her smile at her little sister.

Constantine was goofing around making her giggle but knew he was like this at their cousin's house knowing that things would be fun.

Magnus was understanding knowing Constantine was stifled back in America so was letting him be plus encouraged his mischief knowing he woukd be in junior high next year so would make him proud.

"Yeah, I can strengthen my thief skills." Constantine told him.

Baba was smirking but feeding Yaga warm milk whi,e they were having hot chocolate plus Constantine would talk to Nadya on his walkie-talkie because he kinda missed her so would hang out in his room and talk to her.

* * *

Back at his parent's house in New Orleans Kermit hoped Constantine was okay in Russia bit guessing he was causing mischief and enjoying Hannukah plus would be back by Christmas Eve, so they could hang out together along with Nadya since she was hoping that her bad frog was okay.

It was night time so he and his parents were having hot chocolate so was having fun plus Tne rest of Tne day Kermit had been having snow fun with his friends which had kept him busy all day.

"I bet Constant is having fun, with his folks." Kermit told them.

"Yes, because he missed them." Kess to,d her son.

He nodded but was getting ready for bed but knew Nadya had been using her walkie-talkie so she could talk to Constantine without her phone making him smirk.

Tne next day he noticed that Nadya was sleepy guessing she and Constantine had been up all night talking seeing her nod making him underdtand guessing his cousin was like this too, so was probably sleeping in.


	83. Carried Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Krasavitsa enjoys, since Constantine is drunk in this one and being mischievous.**

**Lefillefrancaise, I'm not Jewish but I know a lot about Hannukah so it fits with Constantine if you think about it but glad you enjoy these stories.**

**In this one, Constantine gets a bit carried away with wine during a Fami,y party but his fatner helps him out.**

* * *

Constantine smirked as he was drinking a lot of wine at the family party but now he was a man of sorts nobody could stop him plus in Europe kids his age could drink wine compared to Ametica mamimg Toph Shake her head, knowing her brother was as,ing for it in the morning and was drinking many glasses of wines hiccuping.

"Oh vey, he's gonna be sore in the morning you know?" one of his uncles said.

"He's a man now, not a boy so it's okay." Magnus told him mamimg Baba sigh plus Yaga had fallen asleep on her lap seeing Constantine dance on the table and being wild since the alcohol was getting to him gigglimg and hiccuping.

"Is Constant okay, Mom?" Toph asked.

"He had a lot of wine, you know?" Baba asked.

* * *

"Udachi taking care of your son, as you gave him the idea because of his bar mitzvah as he was pretty drunk." Baba said that next day

Magnus knew that since he'd gotten here for vacation, Constantine had been trying to flex his sort of adult muscles but he was still basically a kid sighing plus had been proud of his antics last night.

"I know, but I will explain it to him." Magnus said to her.

He was getting water and pain killers to help Constantine going to his room seeing him begin to stir not feeling too good giggling after hiccuping.

"Woah, somebody looms greener than normal but you were having serious fun Ladt night eh?" Magnus asked.

"Ja, way more fun than at Kermit's house but can I have more wine?" Constantine asked.

Magnus chuckled but knew this was a good thing but was explaining about the man thing making Constantine sigh.

"Maybe later, you can have more wine but you're growing up rebellious and a free spirit which is good because I know your cousin doesn't get it along with your uncle and aunt but it's okay." Magnus told him.

"Spasibo as we Bad Frog's do what we want." Constantine said yawning but was hung over


	84. Graduation Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and yes Constantine is hi,arious.**

**It's the last werk of Middle school and graduation meaning antics Pkus Kermit learns that Sam has asthma **

* * *

It was the Ladt werk of Middle school but while other students were saying goodbye to the place, other students like Constantine were causing antics like letting the hamsters loose or cussing in class but the principal knew that the junior high school would be dealing with the bad frog's antics plus Comstantine was playing pranks on Sam and Janice like scaring Sam, or telling Janice a meteor would hit on graduation.

"Not funny, bad dude!" Janice said as Constantine was laughing hysterically bit Sam was wheezing running off making Kermit curious.

"He must Neef his inhaler, again." Jean said softly.

Constantine hopped off to cause more trouble making both Janice and Jean relieved knowing they could explain to him.

"What do you mean, by he had to take his inhaler?" Kermit asked.

"Sam recently was diagnosed with asthma and had to take inhalers when he gets wheezy, but he's embarrassed about it mon ami." Jean to,d him.

Kermit felt bad for the blue feathered eagle male hing Constantine didn't know but keeping it a secret.

"Don't worry, I can keep it." Kermit told him.

Janice nodded but was drinking ice tea because she didn't drink coffee making Jean understand

* * *

It was Tne morning of graduation and both Constantinevand Kermit were Getying ready but Constantine was putting on his hooded cloak because it was his signature look plus this graduation thing was more important to his cousin, seeing Kermit enter.

"You're up and dressed, eh?" he asked.

"Yes, you have a problem with what I am wearing?" Constantine asked as Hevtor looked worried.

"No, but graduation is a big, mature deal as we're growing up, so we kinda have to act mature meaning no pranks." Kermit said as Constantine sighed.

He heard his aunt call them for breakfast but cuddling Hector because Kermit was being a green buzz kill in his opinion so was packing his stuff plus put his turtle in the pouch" on his back after feeding him and his kids.

Constantine was eating breakfast with Nadya as he didn't feel like being around his cousin who was being a buzz kill.

"Hey, just be yourself okay?" she told him.

Constantine nodded as he and her were goingbto the Middle school but he was stunned seeing his parents along with Toph and Yaga making him choked up but trying not to show it making Nadya underdtand so was quiet.

Tne ceremony was good but Sam sighed as confetti cannons went off during his speech making him annoyed and the class giggle hysterically because they knew Constantine was behind this, seeing Kermit shake his head.

Nadya high fived Constantine knowing his parents approved of this.

"I'm so proud of you, little thief graduating." Magnus said making Constantine chuckle because he knew he was very unique and knew others thought he wouldn't graduate.

"We should celebrate thief style!" Baba told him.

Constantine liked this very much hoping he could have some wine because it was okay making Kermit sigh because he knew his cousin was looking to cause mischief like what he'd did to Sam knowing Tne eagle male was probably mad at him.


	85. Crashing A Party

**A/N**

**Here's more of Tne stories, but thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and talking to them gave me ideas.**

**In this one, it's summer but Constantine crashes a party thanks to Nadya giving him the idea.**

* * *

Summer was just beginning as the alarm clocks rang waking Constantine up because he was looking to have fun and cause antics plus it being the Fourth of July, he knew that his good hearted cousin was planning something, but Kermit wouldn't tell him what or that he'd went to Sam's house surfing down the banister making his uncle sigh at that.

Constantine smirked as he was having breakfast but fed Hector and after breakfast was leaving to do karate seeing Nadya there.

"Did you hear, Sam is throwing a Fourth of July mixer?" she said showing Tne invitation making Constantine snort.

"His party is gonna suck, you know?" he said making Nadya smirk.

"Then spice it up, without him knowing." she said seeing the teenage Bad Frog nod as it was like she was giving him a challenge.

She was curious about what he was going to do making him smirk as he left

* * *

"We'll see how he throws a party!" Constantine said sneaking into Sam's parents house spiking the punch with beer and setting off fireworks making things intresting stunning Sam because he knew Constantine was mad about not being invited.

"I warned you, that he would invite himself and spice things up an notch." Nadya said as both Kermit and Sam sighed hearing mischievous laughter seeibg Constantine tnere spraying whipped cream

Sam grabbed the can from him wondering how the thief had found out about the party but accidentally said nobody wanted to be around him making Nadya sigh seeing Constantine leave.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, it slipped out plus he destroyed the party." the teenage eagle said making Kermit sigh hoping Nadya could calm Constantine down.

He was hanging out in the tree fort looking at the stars since they seemed to memorise him making her smirk seeing him quiet.

"You okay, after what Sam said?" she asked as he nodded.

"Just enjoying the stars, sweetie." Constantine told her making her happy joining in humming something she'd heard Kermit sing


	86. When It Comes To An New School

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing.**

**It's the first day of junior high but Constantine has a rough day which stuns both Kermit and Nadya but they can help him out.**

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!" Kermit heard a certain thief in training say plus Constantine was shaking his cousin's bed covers like an earthquake like his Mom did to him back home seeing Kermit fall out of bed landing on his rug, sitting up seeing Constantine with a big smirk on his face since today was the first day of junior high.

"Oh yeah, it's that day I see?" Kermit said knowing that his mischievous cousin was looking forward to how much mischief he could cause.

"Boys, breakfast is ready, come and get it!" Kess said as they were going downstairs.

Kess saw them eat but chuckled at how excited Constantine was but knew why shaking her head, knowing that Kermit would look out for him.

They were then leaving for junior high but Kermit wanted to maybe prep Constantine for junior high because it would be different, way different than middle school.

When they got there there were lots of kids making Constantine put his hood up of his cloak which was a sign he was scared making Kermit understand squeezing his hand gently to help him a little.

"Constant, Kermit you're here which is good but is Constant okay?" Nadya asked.

"He's just a bit overwhelmed." Kermit replied as she understood going to Homeroom seeing Constantine sit at the back which bothered her because when pulling mischief, he was confident in himself.

"We'll find a way, to make him feel better." Kermit said making her frown.

* * *

At lunchtime Kermit and his friends were at a table plus their first day was going well bit both Piggy and Sam saw Kermit looked worried guessing he was worrying about Constantine, because he'd been doing tests with the special ed team because of his Aspergers making Nadya understand, because her Bad Frog had been busy all morning.

"Hey, you can sit with us if you want since Constant is busy." Kermit said to hLater er.

"I'm just waiting for Constant, because he's gonna be hungry." she told him,making him underdtand because he'd promised his Mom to look out for Constantine and make sure he didn't get in too much trouble.

Later that day, Nadya found Constantine at the frozen yoghurt store guessing he didn't have a good day making the teenage Bad Frog nod.

"I'm in Special classes, plus other kids think I'm weird and I wanted to join the karate team but shy!" Constantine vented makimg her understand hugging him which was helping unaware Sam saw knowing what it was like.

Nadya remembered the eagle teen enjoying junior high but she knew her bad frog would find a way to fit in


	87. Regaining Courage

**A/N**

**Here's more and felt like updating but know Krasavitsa enjoys these, you know.**

**In this one, Constantine is planning to run to a junior high in Russia until Kermit sets him straight but more so Hector, plus Constantine is hiding sickness.**

* * *

"Wait, you're going to junior high in Russia but why?" Kermit adked Constantine on Friday since while he and his friends even Sam had fitted into junior high, Constantine was having trouble still so Magnus his father was putting him in junior high in Russia.

"My fatner and I talked about it a lot the last few nights, after you all went to bed." Constantine said feeding Hector which was making the teenage amphibian thief happy plus was wearing a letterman jacket with a hood but it looked like his hooded cloak.

It boggled Kermit's mind as Comstantine was always brave, causing mischief and just because he was finding something a bit tough he was prepared to run away which was not like him.

Constantine was drinking sweet tea as it was helping him relax but understood what Kermit was trying to say.

"Just give me time, Ojay?" he to,d him but Kermit understood seeing him relax because he needed it.

Later he was getting ready for bed seeing Hector nuzzle him because he sensed he was distressed.

"Kak dela?" Constantine asked the turtle.

"I'm okay, but more worried about you, as you don't like your new school but it's okay because Kermit just wants to help." Tne turtle said making him understand.

"I'll try, but it isn't easy-" Constantine said sneezing making the turtle worry knowing his young master was coming down with something but hiding it.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Constantine told him going to find Kermit making Hector worry knowing Constantine was getting sick.

* * *

"You can't force him to do stuff he doesn't want to, good frog." Nadya said after Kermit explained making him sigh.

He saw Constantine drinking coffee but getting jittery making tnem worry because when he had coffee it made him hyper seeing the bad frog hyper as Kermit sighed.

He was seeing his cousin get tired after a while passing out as Nadya caught him.

She was knowing this happened sometimes carrying him to his room but tucking him into bed seeing Kermit put an ice pack on Constantine's head letting him rest hoping Kermit's parents weren't mad.

"He said he would try junior high here, since a good friend of his helped him figure it out." Nadya said making Kermit guess that it was Hector so was happy that Constantine would try junior high knowing he would shake things up like middle school.

He heard sneezes from his mischievous cousin guessing he was coming down with something but hiding it from tnem which bothered tnem because they cared about him whether he knew it or not making Nadya agree, but was going home before her Mom freaked.

Later after waking up, Constantine was feeling unlike himself which bothered him lying back down in bed which made Hector worry nuzzling him knowing he needed him.

Unknown to them somebody else was watching over Constantine, Toph his older sister because she knew her brother was finding things rough so was knowing he needed her and seeing he was sick bothered her.


	88. Hiding Something

"Hey, leave the guy alone jerks!" Kermit heard Constantine yell in Tne hallway Tne next day at school seeing some jock boys teasing a dark blue skinned male with horn ears but wearing a suit than casual c,otners making them realise what was going on.

"Thanks Constant, those guys are mean." Tne boy said making Sam stunned that Constantine had helped a kid out.

"It's okay Dudley, these guys are friends like my cousin Kermit but those jerks made you have a panic attack, I see?" Constantine said.

"I-I know and yes those jocks did but at least I have allies in Special Ed who help me out." Dudley said breathing deeply like what they'd been taught.

"You wanna hang out with us, since free period just started?" Janice asked seeing him nod

* * *

"You're from England, judging by your accent?" Sam asked as Constantine shot Tne eagle a glare because it was now a free period so they were hanging out but Kermit saw a grin cross Constantine's face wondering what he did, making Dudley smi,e.

"He said he would prank those jerks, and put laxatives in their drinks." he said seeing Constantine smirk.

"Yes, I feel better-" he said sneezing like crazy but fell to his knees making them worry for him since Kermit remembered what Hevtor had to,d him.

"I'm fine, just allergies." Constantine lied but Nadya knew he was lying trying to be tough unaware Dudley had just put a hand on his head feeling he wasn't himself making him worry seeing the bad frog sigh getting up.

"C'mon Dud, we have class since the bell just rang and the teach freaks if we're late." Constantine said as Dudley got up.

"Keep an eye on him, okay?" Nadya said seeing Dudley go after him making Kermit sigh but at least his cousin had a friend of sorts but worrying about Constantine's health because he was hiding he had something


	89. Helping Him Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of Tne stories but thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing.**

**I added Dudley from Tne new show because I find him charming, and he would have been in high school as a transfer student from England in case you were wondering.**

**In this one, Constantone is still hiding that he's sick but everybody finds out especially Kermit after Dudley gets him to help, since he promised to keep an eye on Constantine as they're in Tne same classes.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that day Constantine was feeling very crummy like germs were taking over him but it was distracting him plus he'd fallen asleep through classes without realising making Dudley worry remembering what he'd promised Kermit that he woukd keep an eye on him hearing him cough like heck seeing the otner kids in their class giggle, which irked him.

He knew that Constantine was tough from what Kermit had told him but right now Tne bad frog needed help using his magic to freeze the class in place letting Constantine sleep going to find Kermit.

"Whoa you look really worried, so something must be wrong with Constant right?" Kermit said seeing Dudley nod explaining making Kermit sigh seeing Tne dark blue skinned British male worry.

He entered Tne room that Constantine had his recent class in wondering how everybody was frozen in place making Dudley sigh.

"Tnat's not important right now, we have to help Constantine besides I can unfreeze tnem I think." Dudley told him seeing him feel Constantine's cheek.

It was red hot meaning he was burning up making him worry but carrying Constantine to Tne nurse on his back making Dudley sigh unfreezing Tne class with a wave of his hand sitting down hoping Constantine would be okay.

* * *

Later that evening Constantine began to stir finding himself in his bedroom in his family's mansion in Russia remembering the last thing that happened had been at school which made him worry hearing Tne door open as it was his father, looking relieved he was awake.

"You have a bad cold bug, which got worse because you hid it which I get so just rest okay?" Magnus said to him seeing Constantine out like a light.

He had been worried about his son, Baba too it he would be okay sighing seeing Yaga his younger daughter crawling which made him smirk knowing she was different from her Brotner and sister.


	90. Expelled For Good

"Woah so Constant's in the office, but at least he waited a whole week until he did this, right?" Dudley said as Kermit and Nadya nodded knowing the dark blue skinned British kid was the newest member of their little group.

"Yep, mischief runs in his blood ever since he wad little along with being kicked out of school." Sam added makimg Nadya scowl at that because Constantine was brave and daring, things she admired about the mischievous amphibian seeing him leave the office.

"Well, what did they say?" Dudley asked curiously along with Nadya making Constantine grin despite the fact he knew his aunt and uncle woukd have a major problem with this.

"I'm no longer a student, I'm afraid but it's alright since school and I don't mix you know?" Constantine said seeing Dudley hug him because he was going to miss him seeing Constantine underdtand hugging Nadya.

"You'll figure something out, but I guess they're calling your aunt and uncle right?" she said seeing him leave making them sigh plus the lunch bell just rang seeing Dudley to the Special Ed room since without Constantine to help him feel brave, it was his safe place making Kermit sigh knowing the rest of today was gonna be weird.

This was true at lunch seeing other kids whispering and looking at their table making Jean and Sam underdtand because evenJanice had sensed a gloomy kind of aura understanding because Constantine had been kicked out with no chance of Getying back in.

* * *

"So, how much did my folks yell at you after Tne principal called?" Kermit asked Constantine that evening as they were hanging out in Constantine's room since their families were talking.

"They were surprised but proud, by what I did compared to school plus people are nut jobs." Constantine replied feeding Hector making Kermit chuckle seeing a frown on his cousin's face.

"Look out for Dud Ojay?" he said softly making Kermit nod knowing he meant Dudley plus guessing he woukd miss Nadya too seeing Constantine nod.

"So the rest of the school day was weird, because I wasn't there?" Constantine said to him seeing Kermit nod.

"Yeah, we didn't have you to spice up things plus the other kids were being weird around us but Dudley was pretty quiet." Kermit said makimg him sigh because he was hoping that things would be okay because they were family.

But Kermit got a great idea as they could hang out after he and the others finished their school day impressing Constantine as it would help seeing Toph enter hugging Constantine.

"You Ojay, since Mom and dad were impressed with what you did?" she asked as Constantine nodded

* * *

A/N

Here's more but felt inspired to write more antics plus thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing because their reviews mean a lot to me sijce we're both Constantine fans and enjoying the new Muppet show even though our Bad Frog isn't there yet but he probably will, if Ricky Gervais was on Up Late with Piggy you know?

So in this one, Constantine kinda got suspended from school for releasing the frogs from the bio,ogy lab which to Kermit shows his cousin's loyalty, the principal not so much even though there are amphibian kids in the schoo, as students.

I hope you guys like.


	91. Hiding Being Sick

Constantine wasn't feeling too good as he'd caught an nasty cold but hiding it from Ketmit and their little group but Nadya knew he was sick but sick sighing drinking tea with honey to help his throat making Hector worry for his master, because he hated seeing him sick so was cuddling him.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." Constantine told him as he was drinking juice but unaware that Kermit knew that his mischievous cousin was sick.

"Constant you okay?" Kermit asked him seeing Constantine nod coughing making him worry.

"You don't sound too good Constant, you know?" Kermit told him making Constantine scowl because he could take care of himself making Kermit sigh.

"Sometimes you have to take care of yourself, you know?" he said making Constantine annoyed coughing.

He was going to lie down which made Kermit happy leaving for school but would inform both Dudley and Nadya since they hung out after school hoping Constantine was okay.

Hector was relieved that his master was lying down since rest might help him feel better along with medicine and drinking fluids would help.

* * *

Later that day after returning from school, Kermit noticed Toph was in Constantine's room tending to her brother whom was in bed guessing she had seen Constantine sick earlier so had wanted to help him, which made him relieved.

"Yes, I found him trying to do karate thinking he was fine." Nadya said to him making Kermit underdtand plus Dudley had made tea with honey to sooth Constantine's sore throat.

"Yeah, he thinks he can handle himself but he needs help." Kermit said to her while he, Dudley and Nadya were hanging out so had came to Kermit's house and we're having snacks in Constantine's room making the bad frog surprised.

"Spasibo comrades, as I felt terrible all day you know?" Constantine said sounding terrible so needed a doctor making Kermit sigh knowing his cousin didn't like the doctor so he needed to see one.

Later Constantine was in bed but the doctor had diagnosed him with the flu but Kermit knew he would be okay.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing and being sniffly inspired this one.

Constantine is hiding being sick but Nadya and the others encourage him to take it easy when he wants to cause mischief


	92. Last Friday Night

Constantine had discovered how to make a fake I.D so had made one for himself so he could hang out in bars and stuff since he wasn't in school anymore but he did sneak onto campus to hang out with his friends especially Dudley and Nadya, but Kermit hadn't told Sambecause Tne eagle teen would snitch on Constantine to Tne principal.

Constantine had hidden Tne making a fake ID from Kermit because he would freak or it would be taken from him but right now, the teenage bad frog was at the school mess hall hanging out and having lunch which made Nadya happy along with Dudley who was curious about how his friend was doing all this stuff at night.

Constantine looked around making sure the coast was clear or that Kermit wasn't around before answering plus had hidden his mole using concealer which impressed Nadya

"I made a fake ID, so that helps." he whispered making them impressed promising not to tell Kermit since Tney were already not telling he snuck in here but Nadya was getting an idea.

"Excuse us, Good Frog." she said as she and Constantine were by themselves but Constantine was surprised that she wanted to go with him plus Dudley should come making Tne teenage bad frog excited.

"Sure, don't tell Kermit okay?" Constantine said making her nod but she was whispering to Dudley making him excited because he was curious about his best friend's antics knowing it was wild.

* * *

The next early morning before sunrise, Constantine snuck back into his aunt and uncle's house after an night of fun and poker hoping Kermit woukdn't bust him so was taking a shower before sleeping, and had taken off his cloak so it wouldn't get wet.

After the shower he was going to bed unaware Kermit had seen him guessing he'd been out again causing mischief knowing his folks knew about this so was letting him be.

He saw that both Dudley and Nadya were grumpy unaware they had hung out with Constantine last night surprised seeing them asleep in study hall wondering what the heck they'd been doing with Constantine.

"Sorry, we plead the fifth, Lermit like we promised Constant after I had a Long Island ice tea." Dudley told him making Kermit stunned.

"He's fine, plus Constant made sure we were safe." Nadya told him making Kermit relieved that his cousin was taking care of them plus it made sense that Dudley was grumpy along with Nadya seeing Constantine there.

"He-lo guys, what's up?" Constantine said to them.

"I heard you guys had fun last night, but it's good you kept both Dudley and Nadya save from danger." Kermit told him seeing Constantine nod.

"It was Nadya's idea, I just went with it." Constantine told him making him understand seeing him drink ice tea making Dudley smirk.

"You guys okay, after last night?" Constantine asked Tnem seeing Dudley nod hugging him making him understand seeing him sit back down

"Just be careful, okay?" Kermit said as they nodded.

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating plus Tne idea of Constantine having a fake ID was cool so I had to update but thanks to Krasavitsa for reviewing because Tney enjoy Tne antics.


	93. A Bit Scared About Change

That night Constantine coukdn't sleep because his emotions were all over the place in his mind as growing up especially being a teen was weird despite having fun sometimes lying awake on his bed, feeling Hector near him sensing his madter was worried about something so he wanted to make Constantine feel better nuzzling his side seeing Tne teenage bad frog sit up despite it being three in the morning.

He knew Constantine was growing up but it was okay guessing he was either thinking or upset about something since he hadn't been himself all night after dinner since normally they would have fun or read books Togetner and Constantine hadn't done any of that knowing sonething was wrong, seriously wrong.

"You Ojay, as you've been really quiet?" Hevtor said to him as he was sniffling making Hector worry because Constantine needed him Getying onto Constantine's lap for a cuddle because maybe he was feeling lonely seeing Constantine nod as tears were falling.

"Aww, it's Ojay but why lonely?" Hevtor asked softly inaware Kermit was listening because he had sensed something was bothering a his cousin so wanted to know what was bothering him.

"Toph hasn't shown up in a whi,e, p,us good frog is gonna graduate plus the tree fort got wrecked!" Constantibe said through tears making Hector feel bad for his master knowing it was more change that was upsetting his master.

Kermit felt bad, really bad for Constantine knowing he had been a bit distant and quiet which had bothered Nadya so wanted to make him feel better.

Later that morning while Constantine slept, Kermit was making breakfast especially pancakes knowing his cousin loved pancakes putting smiley faces on them to cheer Constantine up.

He entered his cousin's room seeing Constantine deep asleep with Hevtor beside him cuddling him making Kermit smi,e leaving the food there going to hang out with his friends seeing Nadya there hing Constantine was okay.

"He's a bit sleepy, but was upset last night about change but maybe he might feel better later." Kermit told Nadya seeing her nod.

Later they saw Constantine up but in his hooded cloak making her happy hugging him tight making him feel a little better going to go talk making Sam wonder if the little bad frog was okay since he wasn't in a mischievous mood.

"He just needs some time, to cool down." Kermit told him but was hoping Constantine woukd feel better seeing him with Nadya hoping she would help him.

"We shoukd leave him be, okay?" Dudley said hoping that Constantine was okay since they were friends.

Later that day, Constantine was feeling a bit better since Nadya had been helping him feel better about change which made Kermit relieved seeing his cousin feeding Hector and humming to himself, putting a webbed hand on his back seeing his cousin stunned.

"It's okay, as I was worrying about you." Kermit told him.

"Yeah, change scares me but a Nadya helped." Constantine said.


	94. Friends With Benefits

"What makes you think, I screwed up Tne mailboxes and soaked the mail?" Constantine asked Kermit as Kermit sighed because somebody had been goofing around with Tne mailboxes and soaked Tne mail so all fingers were pointed to Constantine which made Tne teenage thief in training annoyed.

It was Saturday morning and both Constantine and Kermit were in Constantine's room after Kermit's dad had explained about Tne mailboxes which had made Kermit sigh knowing how immature his Russian cousin coukd be.

"Because you love mischief, and you're a thief in training, that's why Pkus everybody is upset about this because nobody can read their letters." Kermit told him trying to reason with him seeing Constantine roll his eyes

"Just cool your jets, good frog as I like being mischievous like how you like being good." Constantine told him getting ready to meet Nadya putting on his hooded cloak making Kermit sigh hoping to catch Constantine in Tne act making Sam underdtand.

"Your cousin is messing with America's mail!" he said as Kermit saw it was Toph and not Constantine screwing with Tne mailboxes making both Kermit and Sam sigh seeing Toph leave chuckling knowing Constantine would love this.

"Looks like we owe Constant an apology, for accusing him." Kermit told Sam as they were going to his house seeing Dudley there making Constantinevsmirk since they were buds hugging the light blue skinned goblin male as Nadya giggled.

"Did you see the mailboxes, as that was brillant?" Dudley said as Kermit sighed.

"It was Toph doing it, not you Constant but I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions but at least Toph is here like you wanted." Kermit told him seeing Constantine nod but he along with Didley and Nadya were going to hang out.

Constantine chuckled as Dudley was telling him about the mischief he'd caused in junior high so far making Constantine chuckle because he wanted in on this making Nadya smirk seeing both males drinking beer since Constantine had used his fake ID plus had made one for Dudley and one for Nadya so they coukd do things like this.

Constantine was picking fights in the bar impressing both Dudley and Nadya knowing the thief in training got practice in junior high from kicking bully butt making Dudley giggle which made Nadya smirk as it was cute hearing cop cars as Tne three of them ran off.

"That was awesome, but let's hope our folks don't know!" Nadya said drunk but Kermit was surprised hearing what they did frowning because Constantine had no fear tending to him since his cousin got like this a lot, knowing he would sleep the rest of the day.

He saw Dudley passed out on the couch snoring but put an ice pack on his head knowing it might hurt later thanks to Constantine feeling bad for him wondering how the heck those two were friends seeing Nadya shake her head at the teenage good frog.

"They're friends, and love causing mischief plus we can't stay kids forever so just let them be." she told him.


	95. Beating The Heat 95

"What's he up to, now?" Jean asked curious.

"I have no idea, but it is summer after all so maybe he's trying to cool down." Kermit said.

It was mid Summer and pretty hot especially if you lived in the swamp so Constantine was probably trying to cool down since the heat made the teenage bad frog grumpy, so was seeing why his cousin was taking hoses while wearing sunglasses, to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Maybe he's trying to make a pool you know?" Scooter said, making Kermit roll his eyes.

"But we live in swamps, Scooter!" Kermit said.

They were seeing Constantine turn on all the hoses, as the water spurted out of the hoses to turn it into a .

pool making them curious, as Sam saw Constantine swimming in.

"The neighbour's are so gonna be upset, you know?" Croaker said.

He had seen Constantine with his best friend, but he didn't approve of him being there, or around his friend but Nadya chuckled at what her friend had created since he got bored during summer.

"Just let him be, as he's happy." she said seeing Kermit nod hoping the neighbour's didn't mind along with his parents, seeing his friends getting lemonade, because it was such a hot day.

"Hey Constant, you want some lemonade?" Kermit called out.

"Sure, coming!" Constantine said getting out of his self made pool joining them, but guessed Dudley was in England which was why he was a little lonely.

"Yeah, he went to England for a few weeks." Nadya told him.

Kermit understood, since Dudley was like his cousin's right hand man so hoped he and Nadya could keep Constantine distracted a bit, seeing him under a shady tree.

Later that evening, Constantine was sitting on the porch since it was cooler, than during the day seeing fire flies along with stars in the night skies, which was cool.

He hoped that Toph was okay along with Baba, because he hadn't talked to Toph in a while but was humming,unaware Kermit had heard him since it was time to come inside.

Plus bugs had bitten his hand, which was itchy and he couldn't stop scratching, going inside but going to bed seeing Hector nuzzle his leg, along with the mini turtles making him chuckle.

He was sweaty, from the constant heat plus he wasn't tired so felt like reading, grabbing his reading light as well as boons deciding to stay up and read making Hector and the mini turtles happy.

Later that morning,Kermit peeked in seeing Constantine asleep, guessing his mischievous cousin had been up late guessing it was summer, so it was okay seeing his parents leaving for the day, meaning he and Constantine were home alone until they got back hoping Constantine woukdn't get ideas.

HPkus he was having friends over, so his cousin might get jealous so left him be going to get breakfast so would save Constantine some leftovers, for when he woke up.

He was seeing Constantine up later, sluggish but drinking coffee making Kermit sigh knowing how coffee made his cousin nuts, plus Constantine thought he could handle it better.

They were talking, but Constantine was quiet making Kermit curious, hoping he was okay seeing the teenage bad frog feeding Hector which was cute.


	96. Chunking Pumpkins

"You're excited for Halloween, eh?" Kermit asked Constantine, seeing him nod

"Yep as everybody in our family knows, I love Halloween because it involves mischief and rotting your teeth." Constantine said, making Kermit relieved that Constantine was happy as at school, he'd pulled pranks like putting the skeleton from Science class in a certain eagle's locker.

"Hey, we all got a good laugh from that, Pkus Dudley helped." Constantine said chuckling.

"So he was making Mr Bones talk?" Kermit said.

"Yep, even the science teacher cracked up." Dudley said.

All Tnree males were hanging out in Constantine's room, but Dudley was curious about Hector making Constantine chuckle.

"Hector is my pet, and the babies are her kids." Constantine said.

"Wow, no wonder you were good at that parenting thing for Health class, as Deadly wrecked his." Dudley said making Constantine chuckle.

He knew that Dudley and his twin brother weren't from here, but from the Labyrinth and lived in a castle, so had promised Dudley to keep it secret.

"I bet you and Deadly are excited for Halloween, but do you celebrate it at home?" Constantine asked after Kermit left the room, seeing the dragon boy nod.

He and Deadly were looking forward to Halloween' just like Constantine, hoping Kermit and his friends would not ruin their fun.

* * *

It was Halloween night, but Constantine, Deadly and Dudley were out trick or treating but dressed in costumes, which surprised Constantine's aunt but she knew how much her nephew loved Halloween and dressed as a vampire frog, which Deadly thought awesome along with Dudley.

They were also causing mischief like playing ding doing-ditch, egging houses among other things, p,us Constantine had the best idea ever, making Deadly excited.

"Let's fire pumpkins, out of a giant slingshot that I made!" he said.

"Let's do it, bad frog!" Deadly said, as Dudley agreed because he was curious to see this play out hoping Kermit and his friends didn't see, or they were screwed.

"Go get jack o lanterns!" Constantine demanded, as Deadly and Dudley saluted.

He was setting up the giant slingshot, using physics from science class, making Sam wonder what the heck the thief in training was up to now, shaking his blue feathered head leaving Constantine be.

"Let's make pumpkins fly!" Deadly said giggling hysterically, as Constantine put a pumpkin in the slingshot, needing their help to fire, seeing the pumpkin shoot off, hitting far away trees.

"Sweet, do it again!" Dudley said giggling.

Kermit and his friends wondered what the heck was going on, because other kids had seen flying pumpkins guessing Constantine was behind this going to see, ducking as one almost hit them but pumpkin ooze splattered all over Sam's costume.

"Constantine, you freak!" the teenage eagle screeched, as Deadly chuckled.

"Look, a pumpkin eagle hehe." Constantine said, as Kermit sighed.

"Constant, that wasn't a good idea because somebody could get hurt." Kermit told him.

Constantine snorted, as he and his friends were having fun, so what was the harm?

Sam was not happy, but Janice was helping him feel better hoping somebody would bust Constantine and his friends, but heard Constantine chuckling


	97. Spicing Things Up

"So Thanksgiving is coming up, which you're not a big fan of?" Dudley asked, seeing Constantine nod in reply.

"It's a yup I'd holiday, saying what you're thankful for." Constantine replied while in the tree fort.

It was November meaning Thanksgiving was coming up, which Constantine hated but forced into celebrating by his aunt and uncle, making Dudley get it.

"You're like Deadly, as he doesn't like Christmas." Dudley replied to him.

"Really, because it's too warm and fuzzy for him to handle?" Constantine said drinking soda, despite the fact it was nearly dinner time making Dudley grin.

He then heard Kermit calling, guessing Constantine's aunt and uncle were looking for him, as Constantine snorted deciding to just stay up here where his annoying cousin woukd not find him, impressing Dudley knowing Deadly was like this.

Kermit sighed, guessing his mischievous cousin was hiding, which annoyed him when he did that, going home knowing sooner or later, Constantine woukd come home sooner or later.

Deadly chuckled joining them, bringing treats with him since they were hanging out there, like a slumber party making them chuckle.

* * *

Nadya grinned, as Constantine was telling her what was going on but was happy he was back in middle school, because of the fact he spiced things up for them seeing Dudley agree, since he and Deadly had been hanging out with the teenage thief in training seeing it was time for homeroom.

Jean and Sam were anxious, as to what Constantine was up to seeing the teenage bad frog at the back of the class as usual, making Nadya get it but knew he was shy but it was fine, since he hung aroubd with Deadly who was the baddest kid in school, which made some of the kids scared of him.

"If only they knew, that Deadly is awesome." Constantine muttered, but his eyes lit up hearing about karate tryouts making Kermit grin knowing how great Constantine was at karate knowing Constantine would be there during free period.

"Yeah, I'll be there at free period." Constantine said to him, as the bell rang.

At free period, Constantine was trying out for the karate team and impressing them, especially the coach saying he had made the team, making Constantine excitable giggling.

"Yeah, I did it!" he said as he was unaware that Dudley was watching impressed but had a worry on his face, in case his best friend became one of those jerky jocks that picked on him seeing it was lunchtime, going to the lunch hall but Kermit and Nadya noticed that something bothered the dragon boy.

"Constantine joined the karate team, meaning he's gonna turn into a jock." Dudley said making Nadya surprised.

"That won't happen, as Constant likes being aroubd you and Deadly, so it's okay." Kermit assured him seeing Constantine join them telling them his news, assuring Dudley he wouldn't be a jock, but it woukd sharpen his nonja skills, plus had left a surprise in Sam's locker.

"What did you do now, Constant?" Deadly asked curious.

"Constantine, why?" Sam asked covered in paint and worms, making Deadly giggle hysterically, along with Dudley and other kids in their grade, seeing the eagle teen storm off while they were enjoying lunch guessing Constantine was spicing up a boring school day, seeing Nadya agree.

"It was just harmless fun, good frog." Constantine said seeing Kermit sigh.


	98. Excited For the Holidays

It was Winter, meaning Christmas but also Hannukah was coming up but Constantine was excited about Hannukah, since the teenage thief in training loved getting gifts especially if it was bling or jewels.

Nadya had gotten him a special gift, since she knew that he loved jewellery seeing that in class, they were talking about holidays which made Constantine curious hearing the teacher explain how Hannukah was started, which surprised Kermit and Sam.

""I guess he never heard this, from his dad." Kermit said to Sam.

"Yeah, he loves Hannukah, and this year his father said he could light the menorah." Nadya told them making them exchange a worried look when it came to Constantine and matches.

"His dad helps him, so he will be careful." Nadya said to them.

Plus Constantine was wearing his yamaka, so that impressed kids in their class, but it was Gym class which was one of Constantine's favourite classes since it helped his energy, which made Sam worry since it made Constantine hyper seeing Dudley sigh because Gym class was not his thing.

"We gotta watch out for him, as he doesn't like dodgeball." Deadly told Constantine seeing the teenage thief in training nod, helping Dudley along with Deadly scaring kids.

"They're being hyper, which is not good for us." Sam said as a ball hit him hard making Jean worry.

"Not funny you two, as somebody's gonna get hurt!" Kermit said as Deadly snorted.

"He-lo, Deadly's like me, rotten to the core." Constantine said seeing class was over but Jean was getting a cold cloth, putting it on where the ball had hit Sam.

"Relax, as those two will calm down." Kermit said to him.

"I hope so, as they are hyper." Sam told him.

They were then going to English class, but Constantine had special E'd classes, making him sigh seeing Dudley and Deadly go with Kermit and the others hoping Dudley would be okay.

* * *

Later that evening, Constantine was in his room packing for going to his parents's mansion for Hannukah, which he was looking forward to, and had put a mini hooded cloak on Hector his pet turtle so he wouldn't get cold while they were in Siberia plus Constantine was singing in Russian which Hector found cute.

"Thanks boy, as it's something my Fami,y sings, this time of year Hector." Constantine told him.

"Yep, as you love being with your family." Hector told him.

Constantine nodded, as he was going to his chopper with his suitcase getting in, and taking off for Russia just as Kermit and his parents were in the backyard, knowing Magnus had told them that Constantine always went home for Hannukah.

"At least he'll be happy, being with his family." Kermit said to them.

His parents agreed, but knew Baba and Magnus encouraged Constantine to be mischievous, since they were master thieves themselves.


	99. Causing Mischief

"Constant, you alright, why so quiet you know?" Hector asked.

"Just thinking, alright Hector about things, you know?" Constantine replied.

"About what a certain good frog said, about cleaning up your act?" Hector replied.

It was now Spring, and an new year had begun, but Constantine was doubting himself thanks to zKermit after a stunt involving tricking out a go,f cart and going on a joyride which had involved the cops making Constantine proud of himself except to his aunt, uncle and Kermit, they weren't so happy.

"He doesn't get it like Deadly, Dudley and Nadya do, as I was meant to be this way, a bad frog." Constantine said.

"Yeah, but it's alright, as you have Dudley, Nadya and me, if otjers don't get you." the turtle replied.

"Yeah, I know and spasibo." Constantine said yawning, because it was early morning, unawsre Kermit had been listening sighing, because he didn't hate his cousin, he just wanted to look out for him.

He would talk to Dudley and Nadya guessing they had heard what Constantine had done this time, so we're wanting to talk to him since he would see them at school, since Constantine was expelled from there sighing hearing breakfadt was ready.

He would save some for Constantine knowing he'd been up all night talking to Hectot, but felt bad for yelling at Constantine because he couldn't help his mischievous nature so would cut him slack.

At school, Kermit and his friends saw kids whispering and looking their way, guessing they'd heard what Constantine had did making Deadly grin since he'd been the one that had fared Constantine to do it, making Kermit surprised and Dudley grin.

"Constant's in a heap of trouble, because of this, and it was your idea?" he asked Deadly.

"This is why he and I don't tell you things, because you flip out." Dudley said to him.

Nadya high fived the mischievous dragon male, as the bell rang so going to class.

* * *

Constantine chuckled nysterically, listening to Deadly describe the look on Kermit's face when he found out that he'd been the one that had fared him, to drive that tricked out golf cart through the streets of Florida hoping Kermit wasn't home yet since he was probably mad at him, or Deadly.

"Relax Deadly, he's with his friends so he won't be home, for a while." Constantine told him.

Later, Dudley "Dudley is nearly finished with homework, so he's coming, then we can hang out." Deadly said.

Constantine grinned at that, because he could use some mischief hoping nobody would rain on his parade, but they were at the tree fort, since he still used it, compared to Kermit.

Later Dudley joined them, so we're having fun being their mischievous selves and hoping nobody foubd out because Deadly and Dudley's dad didn't mind, but Constantine's aunt and uncle didalong with Kermit so we're having fun plus were in a bar, using their fake hoping nobody knew but Deadly and Dudley rolled their eyes.

Back home, Constantine was in his room with Hector but hanging out, talking to his pet turtle which Kermit could hear, wondering if he wanted to hang out, seeing Constantine scowl seeing him in his room.

"I'm good here, good frog alright?" Constantine said to him.


End file.
